Her Shadow
by komodithrax
Summary: Elsie Mercy is your average everyday normal 19 year old girl, that is if you exclude her ability to manipulate shadows and see the spirits. But when a spirit threatens the entire world how can she help? Can she and Jack Frost become friends again? And what is this strange connection she has with Pitch Black and her nightmares of burning alive?
1. Prologue

** PLEASE READ!**  
Alright so this is my first Rise of the Guardians story. It's based mostly off the movie with a few hints to the book.  
The prologue isn't necessary to understand the whole story, and if you want to keep Elsie's connection to Pitch Black a surprise I suggest going straight to chapter 1. If not enjoy the spoiler ;)

A Shadow Out of Time  
(Prologue)

A cool fall wind blew through the forest air making the trees shudder and shake. A little house stood in a clearing in the woods, away from the rest of the town that was nestled before the mountains. He stood on the outskirts of the trees, starring at the dark windows. There were three in there. Three children tucked away, fast asleep, safe and cozy in their warm beds. Pitch Black smiled to himself. Oh yes they were fast asleep, but they wouldn't be cozy for much longer. He would make sure of that. Evaporating into the shadows he made his way inside the little house. Emerging from underneath a small bed, taking shape, he looked at the small bundles wrapped in their wool blankets in their two beds. A little brunette boy age six and a tiny blonde girl who couldn't have been older than two.  
He made his way to the boy first. The dim light of a burning oil lamp made shadows dance across the four walls. Perfect ambiance for nightmares. Raising a hand he let a pinch of nightmare sand that float above the boy's head. It twisted and writhed until finally taking the shape of a black raven. The raven spread it's large wings and began gliding over the child like a vulture, uttering terrifying 'caws'. The child groaned as he tossed in his sleep. Very nice, Pitch thought to himself and he made his way over to the girl. And doing the same to her, releasing a pinch of nightmare sand. The sand took the shape of a ferocious pack of wolves with glowing orange eyes. The wolves snarled and howled, dashing around the girl, making her whimper and shudder. Pitch smiled. Such pretty nightmares these were. He turned and headed into the hallway that lead to the other rooms.  
One child to go. A door to his left was opened slightly. He peaked in, two adults lay sleeping in bed. The nightmare king moved on, adults were of no use to his plans. The door at the end of the hall was his real reason for being here. Standing before the oak door he could already sense the subconscious fear begging to be released. Pitch evaporated and again slipped under the door and re-formed. It was pitch black inside, just the way Pitch liked it. As he saw perfectly in the dark he easily found the ten year old brunette haired girl. A dream sand kitten batted a ball of yarn above her head. With a single touch the dream sand was corrupted turning black, the kitten was dispelled being replaced by a large clod of black sand that undulated and pulsated into a black mare that galloped around the room. He smiled, now this is what he came here for. Closing his eclipsed eyes and relaxing his breathe he let his mind slip into the nightmare. In the cold grey dead woods the mare galloped, flattening everything in it's path. The child's fear grew, making Pitch stronger, believed in. A dark mist began rolling in, a nice touch he thought. The girl was tossing and turning but in the grips of the nightmare, could not awaken. The mare began bucking wildly, thrashing trees into splinters and smashing rocks. He admired his creation proudly. This one was wilder than he expected. But no matter, it was strong, that was all he really cared about. The mare began to 'naye' loudly, shaking itself in desperation. That was strange. Pitch realized immediately that something wasn't right. The fog had thickened, he could barely see now. The temperature had risen considerably as well, nearly suffocatingly so. Staggering, the mare fell and melted into a pool of black sand. The nightmare was melting away. It's structure began to break down and what once was a desolate forest was now a puddle of muddled colors. Pitch was forced back into his own mind. He looked around and for once he was afraid.  
The room was stifling hot, white thick smoke was pouring in from underneath the door. But even worse than that was how bright it was. The walls were alive with fire, the light of which was being carried by the white smoke caused the room to shine bright. Pitch looked around frantically. Not a shadow, not an inch of darkness for him to escape through. Wheezing he lifted his arms to stop the smoke from stinging his eyes and forced the smoldering door open. A wave of heat and smoke flooded the room. He ran down the hall trying to protect his face. He quickly passed the parents bedroom, it was nothing but a sea of fire now. The end of the hall was blocked by piles of burning debris. Only one possible route. Pitch ran into the children's room. Thankfully it was more smoke than fire, though unbelievably hot. Where the boy's bed had once been was now buried under the partially caved in roof. His eyes searched and searched. There! There behind the other bed was a thin strip of shadow. As he reached the shadow he heard a faint cry. He spotted a small form huddled in the corner, and recognized it as the young girl. She was shaking, looking up at him with desperate and terrified eyes. Without thinking he opened his arms and bent down slightly. The young girl quickly limped over and wrapped her arms around him. Pitch then sunk into the shadows with the girl in tow. He re-appeared on the outskirts of the woods and stared at the house that was currently being engulfed in flames. The house now looked more like an enormous torch illuminating the clearing and woods.  
The slight feel of movement made Pitch remember that he was still holding the child and he quickly realized that he'd been dripping nightmare sand onto her hair and down her body. Her blonde hair was stained black except for a single streak. He looked closer at her. Her right leg and hand were burned, the singed purple pajamas still had a couple embers in them. Her tiny hands clutched tightly onto his cloak. Pitch looked around at his surroundings then back to the child. The question now was what to do with her. He couldn't very well leave her there in the woods, that would mean certain doom for her. True he was the king of nightmares, the bringer of fear, the boogie man, but he wasn't a murderer despite what others thought of him. There was a town nearby, he could just give her to somebody there to take care of. But how to pick the right house, it's not like he could go door to door asking people if they'd like a recently orphaned child.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a small buzzing sound, like that of a humming bird. Looking around he spotted one of the small fairies that worked for the Toothania the Tooth Fairy.  
The little fairy had covered her mouth with her hands in horror. As Pitch stepped backwards onto a twig, the sound caught her attention. They stared at each other, until a soft whimper made the little fairy spot the girl. Her eyes widened and she zoomed off into the night sky. Pitch cursed. Now he'd have the guardians meddling in, they'll probably think he started this fire. He sunk into the shadows and began making his way towards the town.  
Even at the speed of night it took him a good chunk of time to reach the town. He emerged in a small neighborhood at the edge of the town. No need wasting time going any further. Searching for a suitable house to leave the child he took the time to glare up at each streetlamp he passed. At the end of the street he spotted a house with lights in it's windows, and he thought he could make out the sound of voices within. But at that moment another sound met his ears. A loud humming, like a swarm of bees. Toothania, he knew for certain. Already she was on her way and in the distance he could make out a faint glow. The Sand Man. Pitch cursed again. This house would have to do. He placed the girl on the doorstep. Finally prying her hands from his cloak he stood, her dark emerald eyes stared up at him with curiosity. He pressed the doorbell a dozen times or so and disappeared into a dark alley. As the door opened he evaporated into the shadows.

Marry Mercy opened the front door of her house and gasped at what she saw.  
"Charlie! Get out here!"  
Charlie Mercy rushed to his wife's side. "What! Marry what's wrong?" His jaw dropped. A little girl who couldn't have been more than two, with burns all over her body, was sitting on their doorstep in a pair of singed pajamas.  
She gazed up at them with beautiful vibrant dark green eyes.  
Marry grabbed her husbands shoulder. "What do we do Charlie?"  
He swallowed hard. "Well, we can't leave her out here."  
"Look at those burns." Marry pointed.  
"Marry why don't you get a tub of cool water and a soft clothe. I'll bring our guest in." The woman nodded and hurried to the bathroom. Charlie carefully picked up the young child, mindful of her injuries and brought her inside, closing the door behind him.  
Uknown to the two guardians who flew over the house, unaware that the child they searched for was safe within the house.


	2. Chapter 1

Elsie Mercy dragged the old cardboard box out from under her parent's bed. Opening it, she pulled out the old family photo albums. It was her nineteenth birthday and her parents were planning on taking plenty of pictures. She sat down on the bed and began to flip through the pages. She took out a picture of her mom and dad holding her when she was three. Her friends always loved to joke at how amazingly she looked nothing like them. Both her parents had light sandy hair straight as an arrow with light blue eyes to match. Elsie on the other hand had pitch black hair, with a streak of bleach blonde that fell in long thick wavy locks that framed her dark emerald eyes. Her parents had told her that her looks were recessive traits in their family.

Elsie looked at her younger self and easily made out the birthmarks on her arm and leg. Bright red marks on her arm and leg. They stung sometimes and were a bit sensitive to touch, she remembered how embarrassed she was of them when she was younger and so always wore knee high boots and finger-less gloves to cover them. She turned the page and nearly burst into a fit of laughter. A picture of her when she was six, and it was career day at school. Most of the other little girls had gone dressed as ballerinas and princesses, not her though, oh no. Instead she went to school dressed as a vampire.

(Flashback)

Marry walked little six year old Elsie to her kindergarten class. She keeled down to adjust the black cape she had tapered to look like bat wings. "Now honey are you sure you want to go to school like this?" She wanted to give her one last chance to go home and change.

Elsie nodded. "Yeah!" She was wearing a red and black dress, long black gloves, black stockings, shiny red flats, the black cape and a spider necklace. Her wavy jaw length hair was put up with a bat clip and a bit of black lipstick she'd begged her mother for that matched her false fangs.

Marry sighed in defeat, but smiled warmly at the sight of how happy her daughter was. "Alright honey, have fun. Me and your dad will be in the audience watching. I love you." She kissed her daughters forehead.

"I love you to mommy!" The little girl grabbed her little black backpack and skipped inside.

The classroom was filled with fireman, astronauts, ballerinas, doctors and princesses. Elsie went over to her best friend Lucy. Lucy had long beautiful red hair and freckles on her face. She was dressed as a doctor. "Hi Lucy, I love your doctor's suit."

Lucy smiled, showing off the gap where she'd lost her third baby tooth. "Thanks Ely. I really like your vampire outfit."

"Thanks!"

"Alright kids, it's time for your presentations." Mrs. Doe, their teacher, called.

The kids ran to the little makeshift stage of desks at the front of the class. Elsie got in line behind Missy, a rather snobbish girl with wealthy parents. She was  
dressed in an over the top princess costume.

One by one the children gave their presentations and talked about what they wanted to be. There was applause as Missy climbed off the stage. Elsie stood up in front and center. There was an uproar of giggles from the adults in the audience.  
Elsie smiled and waved to her parents, who waved back. "My names Elsie Mercy and when I grow up I wanna be a vampire bat!" She shouted, grabbing the edges of her cape and held them up like giant bat wings. She hissed at the audience and jumped off the stage and started after Missy, who in turn gave a squeal of fear and dashed away.  
Parents and children alike could only laughed and laughed as Elsie chased Missy and Mrs. Doe chased Elsie around the classroom.  
Charlie Mercy reached out and caught his daughter in his arms. He laughed and lifted her up. "Okay my vittle young blood." He said in a Transylvania accent. "I dink dat is enough hunting for one day."

"Okay daddy! Was I a good vampire?" She laughed.

"Ze best my vittle bat!"  
(End Flashback)

Elsie smiled lovingly. Her parents had always supported her choices, most of which were either crazy and or dark. No, not evil or morbid, just dark. Like the dark blanketed night sky littered with shining stars, whose beauty could only be appreciated in the darkness. She just saw things differently. Like her personality was just that dark. Her favorite author was a tie between H.P. Lovecraft and Edgar Allan Poe, the latter who inspired the first. She adored Vincent Van Gogh's 'Stary Night' and loved to draw and sketch herself. Even her wardrobe was dark, literately. All her clothes were black, dark blue, purple, dark red and green. She was just a naturally dark person, and loved the dark and the night. Elsie didn't know why but she always felt safe in the dark, she was always happy in the cool night's embrace.

She flipped another page. A picture of her family camping trip, when she first discovered her powers.

(Flashback)

The tents had been put up, dinner had been eaten and the sun was sinking down in the horizon on that hot August day. Her father put out the fire as her mother brought the sleeping bags into the tent. Eight year old Elsie was drawing images in the dirt with a stick.

"Alright my little demon slayer it's time for bed." Her father called.

"But I'm not tired." She complained. She never got tired at night, instead she preferred to do her sleeping in the morning.

Her mother came out and brushed her streak of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You will be honey. Now come on, we have to get up early to go fishing tomorrow." Marry said leading them inside.

(3 Hours Later)

Elsie lied awake in her sleeping bag listening to the sounds of the night. Crickets chirped a symphony, bullfrogs added their altos and an animal in the distance sang a beautiful soprano. She couldn't take it anymore. It was just to much, listening to the songs of night but not being able to join in.

Getting up she tiptoed over her sleeping parents. Putting on her knee high boots she unzipped the entrance as quietly as she could and snuck out into the night. Taking a moment to take a deep breathe of the sweet night air, she turned and ran out of the campsite as fast as she could. The cool air wiping through her black hair. She stumbled upon a trail and decided to follow it and came upon a moonlit pond filled with lily pads and the songs of frogs. The pond was surrounded by a field of tall grass where fireflies danced an intricate waltz, their blinking lights like distant stars.

Elsie sat and pulled off her boots, tossing them aside she ran down to the pond. Dipping her feet in she sighed as the cool water soothed the burning of her birth mark. Hiking up her pants she waded around in the pond, causing a frog to jump off a lily pad, splashing her. She giggled and sat again on the bank.

A gentle breeze made the nearby cattails dance. Elsie watched as the reeds danced with their shadows. Gently she began moving her arms along with them, mimicking their graceful movements. Most of the shadows continued to dance with their reeds, but some began to twitch and writhe and started moving in the opposite directions of their counterparts. She noticed this and stopped, the shadows stilled and refused to move even as their reeds continued to wave in the breeze. Curiously she waved her hand, the shadows followed her movements. Eyes wide she began waving her arms around wildly, the shadows followed her commands and danced to and fro. Elsie stared at her small gloved hands in amazement, she began giggling with the utmost joy. She stood and ran through the field, her arms outstretched. The shadows of the grass and near by trees abandoned their posts and followed Elsie, who could only laugh with mirth at her new found ability. The shadows continued to gather until she had enough to fill the pond. Stopping in the beaming moonlight, she Spun around and around. The shadows rising from the ground swirling around her in a dark vortex. Falling back into the soft grass, the shadows fell and returned to their owners. Elsie stared up at the moon. It was so bright and seemed to shine right down at her. Smirking, she relaxed, letting the night embrace her.

"Elsie!" Came a voice off in the distance.

Elsie sat up. All was silent for a moment.

"Elsie where are you!" A different voice sounding even closer.

"Elsie!"

Elsie recognized her mother's voice. "I'm over here!" She called back.

"Elsie!" Her mother and father burst out through the trees with their flashlights. Marry dropped her's and ran to embrace her daughter. Dropping onto her knees she wrapped her arms tightly around Elsie and began sobbing into her black locks.

She really didn't mean to make her mother cry, she just wanted to play out in the dark. "I'm sorry mommy I couldn't sleep so I came out to play." Elsie said.

Marry pulled away and looked her daughter straight in the eye, tears running down her face. "It's okay. Your safe, that's all that matters."

Her father came over with her boots. Kneeling down he took a gentle but firm grip on her shoulders so she would face him. "Elsie, you have to promise us you won't ever run off like that again."

For the first time that she had ever seen her father looked truly frightened. She had never seen him show fear before, she didn't like it. "I promise daddy. I'm sorry."

"I know. I know." He sighed helping her put her boots on. They started back to the campsite when Elsie remembered her discovery.

"Mommy daddy wait!"

"What?" They said in unison.

"Watch what I can do!" She raised her arms above her head.

"Elsie I don't think now would be-" Charlie stopped mid-sentence as he watched a shadow rise from the grass and curl around his daughter's hand like a black translucent snake.

Marry covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Isn't it cool?" Elsie asked oblivious to her parents shock.

After a moment Charlie found his voice. "How...how did you do that?"

Elsie shrugged. "I don't know, I just can."

He sighed, tired from the night's events. He picked her up and they continued back to the campsite.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow."  
(End Flashback)

Elsie smiled gently, she still felt bad about making her parent worry so much. They were wonderful parents and wanted only the best for her and she loved them very much. A picture on the next page chased away her smile, replacing it with a strong sense of guilt. Her and Lucy standing side by side. They were smiling and everything seemed normal, except for a dark splotch on the side of Lucy's forehead.

(Flashback)  
Lucy was the only person other than her parents that new about her powers. The red haired girl always thought they were just the most amazing thing in the world and would beg Elsie to use them. Lucy's favorite trick was having Elsie make shadows jump from the ground all over the place and the two of them would go running through them.

They were playing that game now. Both girls were running to and fro within a jungle gym of rushing shadows.

Nine year old Lucy began running faster and faster and started turning every which way on a dime, ten year old Elsie began having trouble keeping her shadows from hitting her.

"Slow down Lucy! Slow down!"

But Lucy couldn't hear her or wasn't listening. Without warning Lucy tripped over something.

"Lucy!" Elsie shouted, reaching out a hand trying to catch her. A shadow darted out and struck Lucy in the head. She fell to the ground rolling and unconscious. Elsie ran to her and cradled her head. "Lucy! Lucy wake up!" She sobbed. A large black splotch marked the spot where her shadow had hit. "Mom! Mom!"

Marry came running from inside the house. She gasped when she saw Unconscious form of Lucy and the large black mark on her head. "Elsie what happened?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to. An accident." Large tears rolled down the girls face.

They took Lucy to the hospital and called her parents. Needless to say her mother was furious and spent the better part of an hour arguing on 'how this could have happened'. Lucy was fine in the end, and she told her parents that she'd fallen and hit her head. The black mark had faded a little over the years, but never really went away.

That night her parents had a discussion about what to do about her powers. They were becoming stronger with age and practice. They worried that her powers would become a danger to herself and others. In the following days they researched shadow powers and other magic like it. In the end nothing really came up. From then on her parents begged her to not use her powers unless it was an absolute emergency, they hoped that with time her powers would fade away. Perhaps they hoped it was just a phase in her life and she eventually move on. Elsie agreed and for nearly two years she didn't use her powers.

Lucy had forgave her and promised not to tell anyone about what really happened. Things seemed to be becoming normal for the first time in the Mercy house.

But fate seemed to have other plans. it was on the two year anniversary of her halting her powers. Elsie was in her room brushing her hair. She was running the bristles through her blonde streak enjoying the soothing sensation, she began humming. As she sang Elsie noticed that the room was getting darker, and looking around she could not find what was causing it, the lamps were working just fine. She finally glanced into her mirror and was shocked to discover that the shadow of the brush had risen off the table and was standing straight up. She dropped the brush. The shadow fell and returned to it's original owner. She needed to tell her parents. Elsie quickly reached for her door, and as she wrapped her fingers around the wooden knob and shadow followed and curled around her hand. Her heart skipped a beat. Moving her arm back and forth her suspicions were confirmed. She wasn't sure if she was excited or horrified. Excited because she truly loved her powers, but horrified at what their return could mean. Elsie plopped herself onto her bed. Thinking about it, she knew she couldn't tell her parents, they'd be so disappointed. It was that night that she decided to keep her powers secret from everyone and began isolating herself from everyone.  
(End Flashback)

The door swung open and her father came in. "There you are my little demon slayer. Your mom's waiting."

"Dad, I haven't been little for ages." Elsie complained.

He smiled. "No matter how old you get, you'll still be my little girl." He said lovingly.

She groaned in embarrassment.

"Hurry up you two." Came her mother's voice. "The ice cream's starting to melt."

Elsie grabbed the box of pictures and headed downstairs with her father. They entered the kitchen where her mother was setting bowls of ice cream on a table around a home made cake with nineteen candles.  
Her mother smiled her famous warm cozy smile. "Happy birthday Elsie. Now make a wish before the candles melt all over your cake."

Elsie took a deep breath and blew out all the candles.

"Happy birthday demon slayer. What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true."

"Oh Elsie just tell us, your so picky when it comes to gifts." Her mother said exasperated.

Elsie bit her lip in consideration. "Okay I'll tell you, but you really have to consider it."

"Alright." Her father smiled.

"No, you have to really promise."

Her mother sighed. "Okay we promise."

"Okay I'm nineteen so... so I want to go out and see the world."

Her father's eyes widened and her mother nearly chocked on her spoon of ice cream. Her mother opened her mouth but Elsie cut her off.

"I'm an adult and you promised you'd at least consider it."

Her parents looked at each other unsure. "Well-well-"

"I'll give you guys some time to think about it, I still have to feed Chirin." She dashed out the back door, not waiting for their response.

0o0o0o0o0o

Elsie entered the shed which she'd converted into a pen for Chirin.

Chirin stood up in his straw covered stall and snorted his indignation at her.

"I know, I know. I got caught up in some old photos. I'm sorry." She gently petted him on the head between his horns. He accepted her apology with a nuzzle to her hand.  
Chirin was Elsie's pet ram. She'd found him as a half grown lamb on the mountain range.

She'd been hiking on one of the mountain's trails when she'd found him. His back hoof was caught in a bear trap. His coat was shaggy and matted, his horns were just coming in. He was half starved and so weak he could barely stand. When she tried to free his leg Chirin had tried to head butt her, but he'd fallen nearly unconscious from the effort. Elsie used that time to free his leg. It was cut rather deep and bleeding freely, she conjured a length of shadow and dressed the wound. She also noticed a bell around his neck and figured he must've been a farm animal at some point before becoming feral. As she reached for it, the young ram rammed her in the stomach and sent her rolling backwards. Once again he tried to stand and again he collapsed. Though he continued to glare at her with his bright yellow eyes.

Elsie smiled at his stubbornness and unwrapped a granola bar and tossed it to him. He sniffed at it but didn't break eye contact. She unwrapped another and took a bite making yummy noises as she chewed. Finally he looked at the bar and took a curious bite. Then without further hesitation gobbled up the entire thing. She quickly tossed over her remaining bars, which the lamb devoured quickly. She tried to pet him but he snorted angrily at her. Elsie stood and retreated.

"I'll be back with more food."

Over the next few days she brought him food and slowly began to gain his trust. When his leg healed enough for him to walk Elsie lured him down to her house with a box of freezer waffles. And after a few hours of begging, her parents finally agreed to let her keep him, on the condition that she would solely be responsible for him.

Chirin was thustly given a bath, his shaggy fur was given a haircut, his horns trimmed and sharpened and his hoofs cleaned. Chirin's leg was still weak so every evening Elsie took him up into the mountain trails to exercise and train him. In time they came to respect and trust each other.

Now Chirin, as she named him, was a fully grown ram as large as a small horse. His dark grey coat was well groomed and his horns were long and sharp, protruding in front of him like two deadly spears. Elsie heaved a fresh pile of hay into his food trough along with a few fresh vegetables. Grabbing his water bucket she placing it under the spigot, she turned the nozzle. "I asked them about leaving, today."

Chirin made a huffing noise in response.

"I know you've been feeling really coped up lately. I feel the same way, all anxious and tense and just waiting to let it out. I just... I don't know how much longer I can keep it hidden." She stared at her hands.

Chirin looked up from his food.

"Tonight we'll head up to the mountains." She dragged the water bucket to it's spot and sat down on a pile of alfalfa. Chirin took a long draught.

0o0o0o0o0o  
(Back Inside)

"What are we going to do Charlie? We can't actually let her leave."

"I don't know Marry, she seems to have her heart set." Charlie scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe it would be good for her."

Marry's eyes widened. "Your not actually considering this are you?"

Charlie nodded.

"But she's too young! And what about college?"

"She's smart, she can always go to college later. She's an adult Marry, and a very independent one. We've sheltered her her entire life. A taste of the real world will be good for her. And if she ever needs us we'll be here for her."

Marry wiped the growing tears from her eyes. "I know, I'm the one whose not ready for this. Oh Charlie! We've loved and raised her. After seventeen years how can we just let her go?" She wrapped her arms around her husband, tears running down her face.

He gently wiped them away, smiling sadly. "I don't think she was ever ours to keep, not forever. But she knows she'll always have a home here."

0o0o0o0o0o  
(Outside)

Elsie brushed Chirin's thick wool, gently dragging the metal bristles through it until each hair shone silver in the shed's light. Chirin was lying contently on fresh hay, nibbling lazily on a carrot. Placing the brush down and picking up a black slab of slate, Elsie began to sharpen his horns. What a funny thing to do. She thought. To clean Chirin before going out to where his coat would get matted and his horns would be dulled. She smiled and guessed she did this out of anxiety. She put the stone away and headed for the door. "I think they've had long enough to decide." Though she stopped in the threshold, hands shaking out of nervousness.

Chirin snorted and bucked his head, egging her to go.

"Your right, just get in there and get it over with." Inhaling deeply she marched to the house.

Her parents were sitting at the table obviously waiting for her. Her mother's eyes were red and puffy and looked like she'd been crying. Elsie felt a pang of guilt. She went to sit in the chair opposite them. She waited, and for a long time no one said anything. It was to quiet for her liking so finally she broke the silence.

"Well?"

Her father sighed looking her straight in the eye. "Well, we talked and we decided that you can go."

"YES!" Elsie shouted and stood so quickly that her chair fell over.

"But-" Her mother started and Elsie froze. "You have to wait and until your senior year ends next month. That way you can go to college when your ready.

Elsie nodded vigorously. "Yeah yeah sure."

"And we decided that for your birthday we're giving you your saving's account card."

"Your mother and I have been putting money away for you for a rainy day. But it's for emergencies only."

Elsie couldn't believe this was really happening. She dove over the table to hug her parents, nearly knocking the cake over in the process. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She ran for the back door swinging it open.

"Wait, where are you going?" Her mother called.

"Me and Chirin are going for a quick hike!"

Her mother made a terrified face. "No no no! I don't want you going out tonight."

"Mom I'm not going to run out on you."

Her mother scowled. "There's going to be a storm tonight and I don't want you out in it. And what about cake and ice cream?"

"Are you kidding!" Elsie smiled widely. "I'm so excited I couldn't sit down if I tried. Mom me and Chirin know these trails like the back of our hands. We'll be back in an hour or so, long before the storm get's here. Can I dad, please?" She begged her dad with puppy dog eyes.

"Go on ahead, just as long as you stay safe and get back before the storm hits."

"Promise. Love you bye!" She hugged her father and kissed her mother on the cheek and ran to the shed.

She burst through the door, making Chirin jump to his hooves.  
"They said yes!" She shouted to her four legged friend. "We're leaving for good next month! Come on Chirin let's get some exercise."  
She was so excited she almost forgot to make a cloak. Removing her gloves she reached down into a shady corner, the moment her fingertips touch the darkness the shadows became tangible. She manipulated the dark matter, stretching and pulling until it was the desired shape and size. Then she folded it over herself, making a cloak with a hood.  
"Let's go!" Elsie climbed onto Chirin's back, took a firm grip on his collar and they were off. Chirin's galloping hooves clacked against the stone trail at full speed.

0o0o0o0o0o

They reach their favorite spot for training and immediately got to it. Elsie reached down and manifested the shadows to curl around her arms, forming enormous claws. They were as strong as she willed them to be and she began practicing her fighting routine. A mix of her own stylized forms street fighting and martial arts and what she learned from watching the mountain wolves. The mountains had at least two packs of wild wolves, though she didn't tell her parents, Elsie had watched them move and fight and incorporated their movements into her own.  
Chirin charged and smashed boulders with his horns and crushed the smaller rocks under hoof. The two eventually faced off against each other, testing their strengths and weaknesses. They weren't warriors in nature, but both adored the feeling of adrenaline rushing through their veins and the trill of testing their metal, seeing what they were made of. It was more of a game really.

Well over two hours later both sat panting on the cool rocks looking over the small town. In the distant sky dark clouds were slowly approaching. In the midst of giant black cumulonimbus was a faint glowing gold that shone bright in the night.  
Elsie pointed."Hey look."

The distant sparkle became a large cloud of gold dust that floated closer to the town. Slowly tendrils of gold dust began to reach down into people's houses. In the midst of the beautiful chaos Elsie could see a small figure on the mass of gold moving his hands to and fro like a mistro conducting a silent orchestra.

"The Sand Man." She'd never met him personally but had seen him perform his magic on late nights during her 'hikes'.

Yes, she could see them, the spirits. Even when she had thought she was to old to believe she still saw them. Once incident she had wished a leperchan a 'happy saint Patrick's day' as he walked past her, thinking she couldn't see him. It took him s second to realize what had just happened and when he did he turned to stare at her before running off.

The gold tendrils receded and the gold cloud headed off into the distance.  
"Looks like everyone's asleep now. Let's head back." Climbing onto Chirin the duo trotted home, blissfully unaware of the danger that was fast approaching.


	3. Chapter 2

Toothania flew as fast as her wings could carry her through the freezing arctic air. In the distance an aurora borealis danced about the evening sky and above it the full moon shone brightly, illuminating her path. One would think that such a show was to be awed at, be she knew the truth behind the spectacle, as every guardian did. Trouble was brewing and if Manny thought it was serious enough for a 'blue moon' then it had to be big. Tooth had sent a few of her fairies to alert the others, a small battalion was with her while the rest stayed behind to continue to collect teeth.

Coming upon the large station that was North's toy factory, she flew in through the open sky light and fluttered above an enormous globe. North was on the platform below pacing and talking to Bunnymund, who seemed to be trying to get answers from the large Russian man.

North spotted Tooth and waved her down. "Glad you could make it Tooth." He greeted, not sounding glad at all, in fact he looked rather disturbed, like he hadn't slept for days.

"What's happening North? Why have you called us?"

He shook his head. "When everyone's here."

"So you call us away from our work and won't even tell us what's going on!" Bunny cut in.

North said nothing, not even looking at his old friend and continued pacing.

Two of Tooth's fairies in from outside. They went to their queen and chirped in to her ear.  
Tooth nodded. "Good work girls." She turned back to her friends. "Jack's here and Sandy's on his way."  
No sooner had she spoken then the young winter spirit flew in on a gust of wind.

"What's happening, what's going on? Is it Pitch again?" Jack asked in a flurry of questions.

Tooth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Jack, North wants us to wait for Sandy before telling us." Jack nodded and seated himself on a large machine that overlooked the globe. Baby Tooth zipped over to Jack to greet him.

"Hey Baby Tooth. Any chance you know what's going on?"

The tiny fairy shook her head sadly.

Jack sighed."Didn't think so. Thanks anyways."

A golden sand helicopter drifted in through the skylight.

"Oy North, Sandy's here." Bunny pointed.

North turned to confirm it.  
The helicopter dissolved apart. Sandy floated down to the others, a question mark formed above his confused face.  
North motioned them to gather around. "Your all wondering why I gathered you here, well I wish it were on better terms."

"North what's going on?" Bunnymund asked.

North stared at the ground. "Few days ago I sent elf to deliver message to Patrick inquire bout poker game. Elf did not return. Thinking he just got lost I send Yeti. Yeti did not return, so I go myself. Patrick's shire was completely abandoned. No Patrick and no leprechauns. I go to Cupid's, see if he knows anything since he's so close. When I got there everything..." He paused, moving his hands as if shifting through the air to find the right word. "Everything decomposed. Every rose rotted into smelly pulp, every heart valentine smashed and covered in mold."

Sandy inquired about Cupid and Patrick in sand language.

North motioned a yeti over. The yeti handed something off to his boss. North shook his head sadly and showed everyone what he held. A bow that was snapped in half along with a torn up green shamrock hat that was covered in mold.

Tooth gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Cupid and Patrick are gone." He said sadly.

Everyone gasped, a loose tear ran down Tooth's face. Jack gently wiped it away, careful not freeze her.  
His grip tightened on his staff, patterns of frost creeped down along the wood. "Whose behind this? Pitch?" He asked angrily.

Bunny snorted. "Haven't seen sight nor sand of him since we took 'em down. Sandy?"

Sandy shook his head.

"Even if he was around he couldn't have gained much of his power back over these last two years."

"Not nearly enough to do something like this." North added.

"Then who could be behind this?" Tooth asked regaining her composure.

A bright ray of moonlight shone through the skylight illuminating a spot on the floor that was decorated with tiles of the guardians.

"Manny!" They said in unison and moved over to the tiles.

Jack looked up at the pale glowing orb."Manny do you know whose doing this?" He asked.

In the beam of moonlight a shadow materialized and formed into a skull and the figure of a tall slim woman.

Bunny shook his head in disbelief and looked back up at the moon. "That can't be right, she's neutral. Why would she start attacking other spirits?"

If the moon had the answer he didn't share it.

"Who is she?" Jack pointed at the shadow figure.

"That's Morticia." Tooth said with a sense of wariness. "She's the spirit of death and decay. But she's always maintained the balance of life and death. I can't imagine why she'd ever do something like this."

Bunnymund looked up. "Manny are you sure it's Morticia doing this? I mean really sure?"

The moon's beams brightened and flashed in Bunny's eyes.

He squinted and raised his paws to shield his face. "Alright alright your sure."

Sandy formed an image of the death spirit then a sword and fist.

North nodded."Sandy's raises a good point. If she is the one doing this, then how can we stop her?"

Shadow Morticia faded and another figure was formed. A shadow of...

"Pitch!" North shouted. "We're supposed to get Pitch Black to help us? Oh no Manny, you've been up there to long. You've got your head in the clouds."

The entire room was filled with a terribly bright light that momentarily blinded everyone before fading away.

North put his hands up in surrender. "Okay we're going to get Pitch to help us."

They all nodded more or less in agreement rather than face the Man in the Moon's anger. The shadow changed shape again into a figure standing next to a horned beast. The guardians all stared at the image in confusion.

"So we're supposed to get Pitch and a person with a cow to help us?" Bunny questioned the moon. The image stayed as it was. Sandy looked at everyone else with a question mark hanging over his head. The others seemed just as lost, except for Jack. Jack had the strange sense of recognition, something was very familiar about that cow. No not a cow, more like a goat, or...

"A ram."

"A ram? Jack what are you talking about?" Tooth asked noticing the look on his face. But Jack didn't here her. He was to focused on the figure. That ram almost resembled Chirin, just more grown. If that was Chirin then the figure must be his owner.

"El?" Jack looked up at the moon. "Is that Elsie?" The image disappeared along with the rays of moonlight. "It is then."

"Jack, you know who this is?"

The young spirit nodded. "Elsie and her pet ram. She's an old friend of mine from the same town as Jamie and me. She's has-" Jack stopped remembering the promise he made her. "Uh- she was the first person who saw me."

The other guardians eyes widened.

"But I thought Jamie was the first person to see you?" Tooth asked.

He shook his head. "Jamie was the first child to see me. El wasn't really a child when we met, she was fourteen."

Bunnymund's ears twitched. "So ya think this sheila can help us?"

North held his chin as he thought for a moment. "Man in Moon thinks she can."

"And what about Pitch? Last time we saw him he was being dragged away by his night-mares." Tooth asked.

North nodded. "Okay here's what we do. Jack and Sandy you go and get the girl, while Tooth, Bunny and I will search for Pitch."

Sandy signed that he wanted to help search for Pitch too.

"No Sandy, we need you to help Jack in case there's trouble."

Sandy sighed silently and nodded. After his almost death at the hands of Pitch the other guardians were more protective of him. He was the only one who be corrupted by the nightmare sand.

North pulled out a snow globe and handed it to Jack. "We'll meet back here in five hours, agreed?"

Jack nodded. Pocketing the snow globe he turned to his short friend. "Ready to go?"

Sandy gave a thumbs up and materialized a sand airplane.

Jack leaped into the air. "Wind!" He called. "Take us to Elsie!" A powerful gust of arctic wind whisked them into the sky and blew them in the direction of Elsie's home town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had been flying for a couple hours when Sandy decided to strike up a conversation, so to speak. An image of Elsie and a question mark.

"Elsie's a really awesome, fun and nice girl I met in Burgess town. She's the one who gave me my hoodie." He tugged gently at one of the jacket's drawstrings.

Sandy silently inquired how they'd met.

"See it happened like this."

(Flashback)

Jack Frost smiled as he let loose one of his more impressive snow days. He'd been visiting his old town a lot lately, sentimentality he reasoned. There were plenty of ponds and fountains to freeze over and many children to make laugh. Watching as the kids shouted in joy over the schools being closed for the day and rushed out of their houses with their mittens and sleds. He covered the town square in a thick blanket of white, freezing the center square fountain solid. The children were all having fun sledding down little hills and sliding over the frozen water.

Jack made a perfect snowball, then breathing his magic into it, tossed the it starting an epic snowball fight. The young spirit laughed as he created more snowball ammo and icing the ground causing everyone to slip and slide all over the place. When that was finished he stood back to admire his work. The kids were laughing joyfully and having the times of their lives.  
A young Jamie Bennett who at the time was no older than Sophie dashed out of his house in his footie pajamas, and almost made it to the fray when a female voice called.

"Jamie Bennett. What would your mother say if she saw you out here without a coat on?"

Jack and Jamie turned to see a teenage girl with long black hair striding towards them. Jack recognized her, he'd seen her around town from afar a few times before. From what he'd heard from conversations from the other children she was really nice, but she usually kept to herself.

Little Jamie looked down at the ground guiltily and shrugged. "I don't know?"

The girl smiled warmly. "Go and get your coat and hat on and I'll pull you around on your sled." Jamie cheered and sprinted for his house.

Jack chuckled. "Kids, even before they can really speak they drive you crazy."

The girl laughed. "You can say that again."

It took Jack a minute to figure what had just happened, but when he did he turned and stared at her, his eyes wide and mouth agape.  
"What-what did you just say?"

She turned slightly, glancing at him. "I said, 'you can say that again."

Jack gasped. He stumbled backwards nearly falling over, but catching himself with his staff. "Can you... hear me?"

Looking him directly in the eye she nodded.

Again he gasped, but took a brave step forward as if approaching the edge of a sheer cliff. "Can you see me?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" She asked, a puzzled look etched onto her face.

Jack's shocked, agape mouth turned upwards into a grin of amazement. "You can hear and see me!" He said more to himself.

Once again she nodded.  
Two chilly arms were suddenly wrapped around her and the strange boy's face was buried in her black locks.

"You can hear me, you can see me." He murmured into her hair.

Her face turned bright red at the sudden embrace and she shoved him away. "What do you think your doing! Who are you?"

Jack smiled remembering himself. "I'm Jack Frost."

She looked confused and a bit worried. "Your Jack Frost?" She repeated back. "Says who?"

He pointed up. "The moon told me."

She nodded. "Okay. Now I'm concerned on a number of levels." And motioned to her house. "Jack Frost why don't you come inside for a cup of hot coco while I call you a doctor."

"I mean it, watch." Leaping in the air and gliding on the wind he twirled his staff causing snow to fall around the square. He landed back in front of her and took a bow.

She looked around and then back at him. "You-you really are Jack Frost." She said with amazement.

He nodded, happy to have convinced her. "I didn't catch your name."

She smiled. "I'm Elsie, Elsie Mercy." Elsie held out her hand.  
Jack was only to pleased to shake her hand, overjoyed that someone could finally see him.

Jamie ran outside dressed in his winter attire, dragging his sled. "Pull me! Pull me!" He chanted at Elsie jumping up and down.

Elsie turned to Jack. "Want to have some fun?"

He smiled. "I am fun."

The rest of the day Jack spent helping Elsie play with Jamie and build one killer snow fort. As the sky turned rosey red with the setting sun Jack knew it was about time to go. Most of the children had already gone inside, only a few of the older ones remained. Sighing he headed towards the woods, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Wait Jack, can I see you again?" Elsie asked her eyes full of wonder.

He smiled. "Yeah if course. I'll come back tomorrow."

Jack came back everyday that month. In that time Jack had gotten to know Elsie very well. A high schooler who loved art, especially sketch art, and theater. She introduced him to her young pet ram Chirin, who instantly dislike Jack and often tried to trample him every chance he got. Elsie and Jack would do everything together, from playing in the woods to causing trouble in town. They used to play a game where Elsie would run across a pond and Jack would quickly freeze it to keep her from falling. Jack was also one of the few people who knew about her powers (though he didn't Sandman any of that). He occasionally follow her to school, which was how the rumors that the building was haunted got started.

(Fast Forward to where Elsie was 17)

Jack was in Elsie's room, sitting cross legged on her bed, watching as she sketched him. One hand held the isle while the other moved a pencil fluidly over the paper with speed and skill. It was so tempting to him to just fly over and peak at the drawing, but she'd firmly warned him not to move. A few minutes later she'd finished and and showed him. It was a mirror image of him, down to the look of youth and exuberance in his eyes.

He marveled at her work leaning over the foot of the bed to get a closer look. He leaned just a little to far forward and tumbled off the bed, his shawl catching and tearing as he fell. Elsie rushed to help him up. Jack grumbled, examining the large tear. Over the years the old piece of clothing had been worn and nearly shredded. Elsie had repaired it the best she could a few timed before, but it looked like now the old thing needed to be retired.

"Jack hold out your arms." Elsie had a thoughtful look.  
Confused he did as he was told.

She spread her arms out to match his.  
"Good, looks like we're about the same size." She dropped her arms and went to her closet, shuffled around a few things, then brought out a white box about the size of a pizza box. Elsie set on the bed and opened, moving some of the decorative paper that was usually associated with clothing and pulled out a sky blue hoodie. "Try it on."

Jack removed his worn shawl and tried on the hoodie. It was a perfect fit. Looking into a mirror Jack struck a few posses admiring his new look. The fabric was soft and warm and very light weight despite it's durable nature. There was a pocket in the front and a hood he could pull over his head. Though he had to admit overall the color was his favorite thing about it.

"I love it!" He said turning to Elsie, his face the definition of delight.

"I'm glad. It was last years birthday gift but not at all my style. Now sit down. I have to do another drawing of you like this.  
(End Flashback)

Jack was all smiles as he re-tolled the story to Sandy, re-living the happy memories.

Sandy giggled silently, a heart appearing over his head.

Jack blushed."No I don't like her like that! She's just a friend. Besides we haven't seen each other in a few years."

The heart became a question mark.

"Well she got more involved with her own things and I went to spread winter over other parts of the world, and then with all the business with Pitch and the guardians... we just didn't have much time to hang out." Jack said regrettably.

Sandy nodded understandably. He pointed ahead of them, where a town was coming up.

Jack nodded and lead the way.

0o0o0o0o0o

Most of the town was dark except for the street lamps and a few lighted houses. They flew to the edge of the town where a small two story house and a small shed were built. The door of the shed was open a crack and sliver of light leaked out.

"That's the one there. Hey looks like she's in the shed."

They landed in the back yard, careful not to make a sound.

Jack crept over to the shed and poking his head in whispered, "Hey El, you in there? It's me Jack."  
There was no response, but Jack began walking slowly backwards. "Sandy you might want to get some dream sand ready."

Sandy made a confused face, but as the shed door was pushed open he soon understood.

In the doorway silhouetted by the inside light stood an enormous animal, which Sandy recognized from Manny's shadow image as the girl Elsie's pet ram. And he didn't look too happy.

Jack tried to retreat, but for every step he took backwards the ram advanced one. Raising his hands in surrender the winter spirit tried to show that he meant no harm.  
"Hey there Chirin old buddy. It's me, Jack Frost. You remember me, don't you?"

The ram lowered his head, snorting clouds of hot breath, clawing up the dirt with a hoof.

"Uh oh, he remembers me alright. Sandy can you-" He had no time to finish his sentence as Chirin charged.

Jack leaped into the air to avoid the stabbing horns and trampling hooves, and landed behind him. Chirin turned and charged again and again forcing Jack to dodge every which way to avoid harm. Poor Sandy couldn't get a clear shot with both parties moving about so, plus the fact that he had to occasionally avoid being trampled himself didn't help either.

Jack leaped over the ram again, but this time Chirin reared up onto his back legs and caught the spirit's pants on his horns. Chirin tossed his head about, shaking Jack and causing him to flail like a flag in a wind storm.

Two things happened next. First the snow globe in Jack's pocket flew out and opened a portal to North's workshop. Secondly Jack's pants ripped, sending him flying into the picket fence that separated this yard from the next.

Jack panted picking himself up. The sound of approaching hooves made him act fast. He lept out of the way just in time as Chirin's horns pierced the spot in the fence where he'd just been. The sharp ivory impaled the wooden planks and Chirin struggled to get free.

"Now Sandy!"

Sandy threw a ball of dream sand, but at the same moment the planks were ripped from their place on the fence. Chirin ducked and the dream sand knocked over a couple garbage cans making a terrible racket.

Jack landed by Sandy. "Well at least he's disarmed." He panted.

But it seemed fate loved a good joke, as the now livid ram smashed his head on the ground splintering the wood and targeted Sandy.

"Whats going on out here?" Came a voice.

Jack and Sandy turned to see a young woman running towards them from the house.

It was Elsie, she stopped looking at the confrontation.  
"Jack?"

"El!"

An image of Elsie appeared above Sandy's head.

"The Sand Man?" She said in disbelief, then gasped. "Chirin!"

They all turned to see the ram charging.

"Sandy look out!" Jack tackled him out of harms way. The ram had no time to stop himself and disappeared through the portal.

"Chirin no!" Without thinking Elsie dashed through after him.

"El!" Jack and Sandy followed through just as the portal was closing.

0o0o0o0o0o

(North's Workshop)

Chaos spread quickly, toys were thrown into the air, tables were over turned. The yetis shouted at one another trying to figure out what to do, while elves ran to and fro trying to avoid being trampled by Chirin's hooves. He reared and bucked looking around in a panic.

'What happened, where was he? One moment he was battling his old adversary, the cold one, and next he was somewhere else.  
He hated the cold one, he was reckless and had threatened his master. Now the cold one had returned, entering his territory and dared to enter his sleeping space. Well he wasn't having any of it. He was going to get it through the cold one's head that this was his territory and he wasn't welcome. Then as he was fighting, the small shiny one had intervened. He'd decided to quickly dispatch the small annoyance and continue his fight with the cold one. But instead of trampling the small one under hoof, he'd ended up here, far away from home and without his master in this strange place full of strange creatures who ran and shouted.'

Elsie, Jack and Sandy appeared in the workshop, tumbling over each other and landing in a pile on the ground. Sandy managed to pull himself up and dusted himself off. A vicious roar cut through the noise of the chaos as Chirin looked at him with eyes nearly red with rage.

'Chirin turned and spotted the small shiny one. Him, he must have done this somehow. Well he wasn't going to let him live to tell about it. Chirin charged.'

Sandy, to afraid to move, closed his eyes preparing for those horrible horns to pierce him. He waited and when nothing happened carefully opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see. What he saw wasn't frightening but was none the less shocking.

The girl Elsie was standing before him and had somehow caught the ram by the horns mid charge. Gripping a horn tightly in each hand she flipped Chirin onto his side and pinned him to the ground. She held him there for a good five minutes, during that time the chaos died down.

Sandy collected himself and helped Jack off the ground. All the yetis and elves were staring at Elsie who was still keeping Chirin still. The ram was panting heavily but the look of panic educed rage was gone from his eyes.

The yetis began going about their business once more, re-setting tables and sweeping up broken toys.

"Is he-is he gonna be okay?" Jack asked still a little shaken from the whole ordeal.

She nodded. "Yeah. He just needed to calm down. Are you both alright?" She glanced at them.

"I'm fine. Sandy?"

He gave a thumbs up and bowed his thanks to her.

"Anytime." She removed herself from Chirin who had calmed down enough to look around. The ram slowly climbed to his hooves and sniffed the air curiously. All traces of the ferocious beast had left him, leaving only a fierce looking but calm animal.

Sandy pulled on Jack's sleeve, he made an image of two people shaking hands.

"Oh right. El this is Sandy and Sandy this is my best friend Elsie and well you've met Chirin."

Sandy outstretched his hand which she shook.

"Nice to meet you, big fan of your work."

Sandy smiled at the praise.

A group of elves had gathered around and were staring at Elsie in awe. She was also attracting curious looks from the yetis. She took a moment to look around her strange new surroundings.

"Uh, not to be rude and change the subject but where are we?"

"Santa's workshop." Jack said smiling at her expression. "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 3

(Elsewhere)

The three guardians looked around the wooded area searching for Pitch's lair. They had been searching for a while now without any results. Finally Tooth stumbled upon something and she called the others over. They stood around a large sink hole, bits of what once was a bed stuck out here and there.

"Do you think he's in there?" She asked the others nervously.

Bunny moved closer, cautiously stepping on the ground. "Only one way to find out." And tapped at the ground with his foot. There was a crack as the ground below him caved in. He shouted as he fell into the darkness.

"Bunny!" They shouted.

North drew his swords. "Come on Tooth!" He jumped and Tooth followed.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Two paths lay before them and Bunny was nowhere to be seen.

"Bunny!" Tooth shouted. The only reply was her own echo.

"You take left and I take right." He pointed with his sword. "Shout if you find Bunny."

"And if I find Pitch?"

"Shout louder."

She nodded and the two split up.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tooth hovered slowly down the dark tunnel, which twisted and turned in an almost unnatural manner. It was nearly impossible to see, the only way to tell which way was forward was to keep a hand on the wall and head into the darkest area. What was worse was the noise, or lack there of. It was dead silent, except for the rhythmic beating of her own heart and the fluttering of her wings. This unnerved her, making her feel very anxious as if the darkness might reach out and grab her, and considering her location it was a very real possibility.

She entered a rather large chamber. The path she'd been following connected to the other side by a stone bridge. Hanging above and below were dozens of black metal cages.  
She abandoned the bridge for the more open ground below. Stalactites and stalagmites dotted the chamber. The ambiance of this place made her shiver in fright.  
"I'm not afraid." She whispered to herself and glided along. "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid."

"Oh, but my dear, you are."

Spinning around to see Pitch Black standing before her. She gasped and hovered backwards.

He smiled relishing her fear.

'No!' She thought. 'This is about the other spirits and children in danger.'

His smile fell. How he hated bravery. "To what do I this most honored of visits?" He asked sarcastically and bowed to her in a mocking fashion.

Toothania balled her hands into fists. "What's happened to Morticia?"

"Oh whatever do you mean?" He half chuckled as he turned and ran a finger across the glass of a near by cage, as if checking for dust.

Tooth gritted her teeth. "I mean why is she doing all of this? Tell me now!"

Pitch turned and fixed her with a dangerous stare. "You dare order me in my own palace?" He outstretched his arm, motioning to his lair. "I may not be as powerful as I was before, but I'm still more of a match for you. You were a fool to come here alone Toothania."

Tooth smiled. "If you think I came here alone then the fool is you."

Pitch's eyes widened and he spun around, coming face to face with a sword and a boomarang.

"G'day mate." Bunny smirked.

Pitch's blood went cold and he raised his arms in surrender. "What do you want?" He hissed.

"What's happened to Morticia?" Tooth repeated.

"I already told you I don't know what your talking about."

The guardians looked unconvinced.

"I've been here since Frost put me down."

"If I remember correctly wasn't it your own night-mares that dragged you down here?" Bunny asked with a cocky smirk.

Pitch scowled at him but made no reply.

"Either way." North interrupted. "You will be coming with us." He threw down a snow globe and a shimmering portal appeared.

Pitch gave a short bitter laugh. "And what, pray tell, makes you think that?"

"You could try to escape, but you have nowhere to run to."

"North's right Pitch. Your plum out of tricks."

The nightmare king glared hatefully at them.

Tooth returned his glare in full. "So are you going to go quietly or are we going to have to force you?"

Pitch opened his mouth to respond when there was a sudden clattering noise, a strange noise like rocks tumbling about inside a burlap sack.

From a tunnel near the ceiling, something fell out. The something landed with a clattering thud before them.

"What in sleigh bells-" A stench like a punch in the face interrupted him.

A horrid smell of decaying flesh wafted up from the something. Bunny whose sense of smell was more acute then the others made a choking sound and covered his nose with his paws.

Suddenly the something twitched. It moved, writhing and squirming, it rose from a pile on the floor into a standing form. A frame of bones both yellow and sun bleached with chunks of festering maggot filled flesh clinging to them and draped in wads of matted black moldy hair. Roughly the size of an adult grey wolf it stood like a prime ape, on it's knuckles with it's shoulders raised higher than it's pelvis. The skull of a cougar protruded out, it's empty eye sockets oozing lime green puss and it had the claws of a grizzly bear. A green aura surrounded it, like a creeping slime the aura wormed it's way through the empty rib cage, out it's nasal cavity and re-entering through it's ear. The maggots writhed in joyas dance as it moved over them, taking delight in it's presence. The something clawed at the ground as it's head swiveled side to side, as if smelling the air.

"What is that thing?" Bunny gaped through his paws.

The something's head locked onto them.

"I think it see-" Tooth was cut off as the something gave a horrid gurgling cry and launched itself through the air at them.

"Get back!" North shouted pushing her out of harms way, he brought his sword down on the threat.  
The something landed, it's skull rolling a few feet away. The green aura surrounding the body reached out and took hold of the skull, dragging it back the something re-assembled itself and stood back up.

Tooth turned on the nightmare king. "Call it off Pitch!"

He shook his head staring at the thing in disgust. "It's not one of mine."

"Then what is it?" Bunny asked drawing his boomerangs.

The something made a low warbling sound. A familiar clattering sound echoed through the tunnels and two more somethings fell to the ground and took shape.

"Doesn't matter what they are. Let's go. All of us." North said looking at Pitch.

For once Pitch didn't disagree. The four abandoned the lair in the order of Tooth, Bunny, Pitch and North.

They appeared in North's workshop, in the large lobby. Free of harms way they took a moment to catch their breaths and filled their lungs with gingerbread and pine scented air.

Tooth looked to North with a shaken expression. "Do you-do you think it was Morticia who sent-"

"I don't know and I'm not going back to ask." He took a deep breath and seemed to become stronger and more solid. "Come, we see if others got back safely." He headed for the hall.

"I believe I shall take my leave now." Pitch said.

"What? After we just saved your sorry skin?" Bunny nearly shouted, his eyes wide with angry shock.

"What do you expect, for me to burst into tears of gratitude?" He spat bitterly.

"Your not going anywhere mate. The man in the moon said you were going to help us."

Pitched looked out a high window at the night sky, but the moon was on the other side of the earth. "As if I care what he has to say-"

"It's Morticia Pitch. She's attacking the other spirits. She's already gotten Patrick and Cupid. They're-they're gone." Tooth explained.

"All the more reason to leave. Perhaps you should do the same. If Morticia did send those... things after me, then she probably knows you intervened. Do yourselves a favor and disappear." He said looking for a shadow in evaporate into.

Bunny 'hmph'ed.

Pitch gave him a superior glare. "You can't hide from death."

"And you can't run from it either." North crossed his arms. "But at least we have a fighting chance. Pitch we need your help, we're not strong enough to go against Morticia. But if we don't stop her she will destroy everyone and everything, including you."

Pitch thought about it for a moment. They were right, if Morticia was after him then he stood a better chance in a this fortress rather than out on his own.

"Fine." He said begrudgingly. "But the first chance I get to walk away scott free, I'm taking it, just so you know where we stand."

Bunny's ears up and began twitching side to side. He shushed Pitch. "Here that?"

"Here what? What now"

"Sounds like...hooves."

There was a loud crash followed by an unfamiliar voice shouting,

"CHIRIN NO!"

The door burst open and a large beast came galloping in dragging two yetis with it. The animal reared and bucked trying to shake it's captors off. The yeti on it's back was flung into the air and landed with a hard smack on the floor. The second yeti attempted to grab the animal's back legs but was promptly kicked across the room. The animal glared at the yetis with a threatening stare, daring them to make a move.

"Stop! I said stop!" A young woman ran in, grabbed the animals collar and began dragging it away from the terrified yetis.

The guardians and Pitch looked dumbfounded. Pitch stared at the beast with confusion and perhaps a small amount of admiration. Even he would think twice about taking a yeti head on, let alone two.

"What in sam hills is going on?" Bunnymund stared at the new comers.

She looked at them as if noticing them for the first time. "Oh sorry. One of the Yetis tried to put Chirin in with the reindeer and he kind of freaked out."

"Uh- who is Chirin?" North asked still very confused.

"Chirin's my ram here." She patted the animal fondly.

"Okay, but who are you?"

"Oh right, I'm-"

"Elsie Mercy!" Elsie suddenly found herself being tightly hugged by Tooth. "Look at you! It's been so long!"

Elsie hugged the woman back, unsure of what else to do. "Wow, I haven't seen you since... ever before."

Jack and Sandy ran in panting yet again from the exertion of chasing both Chirin and Elsie through the toy factory.

Tooth pulled away. "Since your last baby tooth. Secondary molar, fell out during a dodge ball game when you were ten. Have been brushing?" She pried open the younger woman's mouth. "You have!"

Elsie looked to Jack for help.

Chuckling he gently pulled Tooth off her. "El, this is Toothania, the tooth fairy."

"Well it's nice to meet you...again."

Jack led her to the others. "Guys this is Elsie Mercy, my best friend. El this is Bunnymund, the Easter bunny and North, you may know him as Santa Claus."

Chirin snorted irritably.

"Oh yeah and that's El's pet goat Chirin."

Elsie shook both their hands.

"Nice to be meeting you." North smiled.

"So your the sheila Manny wants us to find."

"Manny?" She gave a confused look.

"Man in moon." North pointed up.

Elsie was even more confused now. "Okay, uh I'm a little confused right now."

North nodded. "Of course, all in good time. Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem."

The guardians moved to the other side of the room and huddled together and began a hushed conversation.  
Elsie took the time to let her eyes wonder. The room which was large with a tall ceiling was decorated in reds, greens, golds and silvers and from what she could tell was a sitting room. Two fireplaces on each side kept the room comfortably warm and a diversity of chairs end tables and sofas were laid out in an elegant fashion. She watched the little elves that wondered aimlessly about, some occasionally dragging random things like Christmas lights and ornaments. Eventually her eyes fell upon a man dressed in black standing in a shadowed corner, glaring at the backs of the group. She hadn't noticed him before and wondered why he wasn't conversing with the others. Though she knew one thing, that she liked the way his hair was styled, straight back like spikes. She decided to introduce herself.  
He noticed her just as she reached him, and she held out her hand.

"I didn't catch your name." She smiled.

Pitch stared at the young woman indecorously. She had walked right over to him and offered her hand to shake, as if it were normal for people to shake his hand. And what was stranger was that she seemed to actually want to shake his hand. He was Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, people didn't like shaking his hand and they certainly didn't like him.

Her appearance was just as strange as the rest of her. Black knee-high heeled boots, elbow long lace gloves, dark grey skull patterned skinny jeans, a black and red plaid corset top, with a black over-coat. Her raven black hair was long and wavy, with a golden streak, her skin was pale like moonlight which made her dark emerald eyes even more vibrant. She was a bit taller than Jack and very, how could he put it...pneumatic.

He figured that her enthusiasm was just ignorance of not recognizing him for who he was. He reached out and shook her hand, a bit surprised that she didn't shy away from his cold clammy touch and by her firm grip.

"Elsie Mercy." She introduced with a leveled voice.

"Pitch Black." His voice like satin. There was no immediate reaction and Pitch realized that she didn't recognize his name. He smiled kindly. "You probably know me by my more common name. The Boogeyman."

He expected her to rip her hand away and to run to the guardians for protection. He expected her legs to give out and for her to fall to the ground, screaming in fear. He expected her to at least gasp, a little. What he didn't expect was an enchanted smile to cross her lips and a look of curious wonder to come over her eyes.

"Really?" She asked amazed.

He nodded unsure.

"Well, it's a real honor to meet you Pitch Black."

He stared at her with the most bewildered and addled look. Usually people hated and resented him for what he was. He finally decided that it that she was acting so oddly because she was to dense to fully understand the horror that he was.

"Your not all there, are you?" He said, speaking to her in a tone that one would use to confront a slow child.

A look of slight insult flashed through her eyes, but disappeared and was replaced by a cocky smile. "I'm not the one whose still shaking hands."

Looking down he realized she was right. She'd tried to let go but he was still holding and shaking her hand. He turned a light shade of pink as he let go.

"I know who you are." She said. "I'm just-"

"Not Afraid?" He cut in, an irritated inflection leaking into his voice.

"I wouldn't say that. Your a very terrifying person, it's just my curiosity over weighs my fear."

Again a look of bewilderment came over Pitch's face.

Elsie couldn't help a small giggle. She had always wondered what kind of a horrifying person the Boogeyman was. She'd always pictured him like a monster, ugly and deformed or as a grotesquely buff creature. But never had she imagined him like this. He was tall, about half a foot taller than her, and he was lean. But at the same time managed to look athletic. He stood with a sense of power and poise. His face long and dignified, pale nearly white skin, thin lips, a hooked nose and eyes that reminded her of an eclipse. And the way he reacted to her was just so...so cute. Over all she found him rather handsome.

Chirin strode over and gently buried his snout in her hair, he huffed hot breath against the nape of her neck. She reached up and scratched his head fondly. "This here is Chirin my ram."

Pitch looked at the beast in appreciation. Large, nearly as large as one of his mares, with a dense dark coat. Two deadly horns which rested on her shoulders with a sense of casualty and trust, and a pair of golden eyes that stared at him from behind a raven curtain.  
"A fine beast if I ever saw one." He admitted.  
With such a strong physique and fearsome appearance, the ram would have made better model for his night-mares than actual mares. Pitch reached out a hand to pet him. Chirin snorted, giving him a wary look.

"Easy Chirin. Careful he's not fond of strangers."

Pitch stilled his hand mid-air, offering it to him as a sign of respect. Chirin looked at him for a moment before drawing nearer and cautiously sniffing the offered limb. He huffed but more contently.

"Are you with them?" She asked motioning to the guardians.

"Certainly not." He said looking disgusted by the very thought. "Are you?" Suspicion creased his brow.

She shook her head. "No. I mean me and Jack were friends and used to hang out a lot, but that was a long time ago."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Elsie!" Someone shouted.

The three of them turned to see the guardians rushing over. Jack put himself between Elsie and Pitch, pointing his staff threateningly at the nightmare king. Bunny got his boomerangs ready, North drew his swords. Tooth took Elsie by the shoulders and Sandy took her hand, they started leading her away.

"Whao, what are you guys doing?" She said aghast at their behavior and halting Tooth and Sandy.

"Be careful El, this guy's dangerous." Jack growled glaring at Pitch, who returned his glare with interest.

She ripped herself from the guardians grasp and started at Jack. "What are you talking about? He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"You don't know who this guy is. He's evil! He's-"

"Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. I'm a big girl Jack, I can take care of myself."

A gentle hand on her shoulder turned her to Tooth wearing a sorrowed expression. "Jack's right Elsie. He's done horrible things. He's evil."

Evil? He was evil? He didn't seem evil. She always had a knack for sensing a person's true nature. Pitch was dark, he was guarded and a loner, but evil? She looked back at him, he was busy glaring at Jack. He seemed to have a distinct dislike for the others, probably something from their past. But no, not evil.

"Are you sure your just not holding onto some kind of grudge?"

Bunny's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me, he spreads nightmare and fear where ever he goes."

Elsie shrugged in a confused manner. "So? That's not any different from what you all do."

Every eye in the room turned on her. Even Jack and Pitch paused their glaring contest to give her equally confused looks.

"Uh we're the guardians and it's our jobs to protect the children of the world, to keep them safe. How can what he does be the same thing as what we do?"

"Because fear keeps children from doing dangerous and stupid things. I mean do you know how many I times I would have tried to blanket parachute off the roof of my house if I wasn't afraid of heights? Most things that people are afraid of are dangerous and that keeps them away from danger. Fear protects children by making them protect themselves." She paused to let it sink in, they looked unconvinced. "And it's fear that keeps what you represent alive."

"We bring hope and wonder and good memories and fun."

"And you can't have any of that without fear and darkness."

"And how exactly does that work?" Bunny challenged.

"If everything was light and perfect and everyone happy then there would be nothing to hope for. All the wonder and fun would disappear. You can't have light without darkness, they're each one half of the same whole, they keep each other balanced."

They all stared at her, shocked. Bunny gave her an irritated and angry look. He took three steadfast steps forward until he was eye to eye with her, trying to stare her down.

She stared steadily back at him, refusing to be subdued.

Sandy floating between them trying to prevent a fight from breaking out, a bunch of images appearing above his head.

"Alright both of you." North said helping Sandy separate them. "Sandy's right, we've all had a long day and we're all grumpy. We rest tonight and discuss what to do in morning."

Elsie looked up at the jolly Russian in confusion. "What do you mean in the morning? I can't stay here, my parents will freak."

Tooth floated next to her. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what? I'm only here now because I followed Chirin after he ran through some kind portal that sent us here."

North turned to Jack. "You did not tell her?"

The young spirit shrugged. "I was going to, then horn head over there attacked us. We ended up here and when I tried to explain again, well you saw what he did to those yetis."

"Explain what?" She asked Jack a trace of suspicion in her eyes.

North groaned gripping the bridge of his nose in a look that signified exhaustion. "I'm getting to old for this." He mumbled to himself. "Elsie we need your help to fight a powerful enemy. We will explain everything to in detail tomorrow, but tonight we should rest."

Elsie's eyes widened. "Fight a powerful enemy? Whoa-I-I did not sign up for this,-I-I cant stay-"

Bunnymund leaned over and whispered to Sandy. "Eh mate, why don't you give 'er a pinch of the 'ol dreamsand. Just to calm 'er down a bit, looks like she might panic."

Sandy nodded, silently floating up behind her. He held out his hand and blew a small amount of dream sand around her head.

"I'm not...I'm not..." Elsie couldn't finish her sentence as she was suddenly feeling extremely tired. Her body felt limp and heavy, her eye lids began drooping almost uncontrollably and she was filled with a warm cozy feeling that made her yearn for a soft place to curl up in. She shook her head stubbornly trying to fight the feeling but it remained. Why was she feeling like this, she was wide awake a moment ago.

It was no mystery to the others what was happening.

"Jack why don't you take her to room, down the hall three doors to the left."

Jack nodded and began leading her down the hall.

Chirin growled in protest, pawing at the ground. He attempted to stop Jack but Sandy hit him with a ball of dream sand. Chirin's head dropped and legs became wobbly with exhaustion. North motioned a yeti to take him to the reindeer pen.

0o0o0o0o0o

Jack led Elsie to a large pine door carved with holy plants and poinsettias. Opening it they came to a large bedroom with a snow white carpet on the wooden floor and dark rich pine walls, a large bed overflowing with fluffy pillows, a small coffee table and a dresser.  
By now Elsie was near passing out, her legs gave out and she collapsed. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground. One hand around her back and the other around her legs, he fireman carried her to the bed and tucked her in. Wrapping the soft thick comforter around her, he watched as her tired emerald eyes closed and images of a glorious battled appeared in dream sand above her head. Jack smiled and watched as Elsie's dream self summon a weapon and began fighting off a horde of samurai warriors, she smiled contently in her sleep. Jack couldn't help but reminisce over the old days, he often spent the nights at her house, sleeping on her couch. Things were so simple and easy back then. Then she accidentally revealed her powers.

They were walking through the forest. Jack was making it snow large glob like snowflakes that turned everything white. The two were having fun throwing snowballs and making snow people.  
As the snow continued to fall it became just to heavy for one particular tree. There was a sharp crack as gravity pulled the tree down. Hearing this, he turned saw the falling titan and realized all he had time to do was close his eyes and cringe. He heard Elsie scream his name in terror and hoped she'd be alright alone.  
Then there was a sound like a giant piece of paper being ripped, followed by two loud thumps one on either side of him. Opening his eyes he saw that the tree had been cut straight down the middle. Elsie was standing in front of him, her arms raised and above them both he was shocked to see a floating wave of blackness. She lowered her arms and the wave of blackness fell to the ground in a puddle of shadows that rushed away to their owners.  
Elsie wrapped her arms around his neck at the same time yelling at him for not moving. Jack released the breath he'd been holding and hugged her back.

Later she explained about her powers, about Lucy, about the flower, about everything. He understood why she isolated herself and he promised her he wouldn't say anything to anyone about them.

He remembered then a few days later when he did something he'd regreted to this day, said some things that he now understood were wrong. He wished he could take it all back, what he said and the fight that followed. Jack bent down and kissed her forehead in apology.

From her spot in the doorway Baby Tooth watched and then zipped back to her queen as Jack made for the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Elsie yawned and stretched her limbs against the sheets. Strange she never remembered her room smelling so much like mint and pine trees. Her mother must have bought a new kind of air freshener. She also didn't remember her bed ever being so cushy and warm.  
Elsie slowly opened her eyes and looked about her room, only to realized this wasn't her room. Sitting up with a shock she looked about panicked. Then the memories of the previous day came back to her. Jack, North's workshop and the guardians. She sighed, they had a lot of explaining to do.

She slid her legs off the bed, placing her feet on the icy floor. She felt something touch her foot and recoiled pulling her knees up to her chest. Looking down she saw a small elf dressed in red with a pair of red and green slippers at his side. He looked a bit irritated he pointed to her and then to the slippers.  
It took her a moment to realized what he wanted. She shook her head politely.  
"I've got my own." And pulled her shoes over her white socks. "Could you point me to a bathroom please."

The irritated expression disappeared from his face and was replaced by a wide grin. He nodded, the little bell on his head jingling, and pointed to a door she hadn't seen before.

"Thanks."

The bathroom was rather small with one of those old fashioned claw bathtubs. No time for a bath she thought and went to the sink to wash her face. Leaving the bathroom she checked the bag she'd brought with her the night before, when she was planning to sit out with Chirin for a while. A sketch book, a case of charcoal and graphite pencils, an eraser and sharpener, a comb, a bat hair clip and two books, Brave New World and A Shadow Over Innsmouth. She combed out her long black locks.

A tug at her pant's leg caught her attention. The elf motioned her to follow as he led the way to the door. Opening it a pyramid elves tumbled into the room. Elsie's elf pulled them to their feet and shoved them aside obviously angry at their antics.  
She carefully stepped over them and followed her guide down the hall.

As she was led around she looked around in awe at the yetis who were busily at work. Toy airplanes and space ships zoomed around through the air, toy robots marched around table tops ready to be painted and toys of every shape and size were being packaged and piled awaiting Christmas day. Other elves scurried around playing with stringed lights and toy parts but not seemingly accomplishing anything.  
Elsie couldn't help the overwhelming sense of wonder that seemed to fill every corner of the building. She smiled and even waved at a few of the passing yetis who politely returned the gesture.

The elves were looked nearly amazed, a small mob began following the two, staring up at her as if she were a strange creature whose steps left a sense of mystery. Her guide elf led her to another door and pointed to the handle.

She opened the door and was greeted by a wave of warmth and sweet smells that rushed to greet them. It appeared to be a kitchen. The walls were covered by ovens filled with trays of who knows what. Yetis in aprons ran too and fro mixing bowls, cooking and carrying plates heaped with food.  
In the middle of the room were rows of long tables, at which the guardians were seated and eating.

North spotted her and the elf and waved them over. "Good work Jingle." He said addressing the elf, then looked to her and motioned to the table. "You must be hungry, have seat."

She was hungry. Not having eaten since lunch yesterday.  
Jack scooted over and patted the empty seat invitingly. As she sat Jack fixed her a plate and passed a bowl passed over a bowl of steaming red soup, which she looked at warily.

"Is borscht, is good for you, make you strong." North assured.

"And try the gingerbread, it's great." Jack said through a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Jack, your not an animal." Tooth scolded.

"Wait where's Chirin?" Elsie asked looking around for her steed.

"Ram is sleeping in reindeer pen." North assured.

"He let you?"

"Sandy used dream sand to make him fall asleep."

"Good, I wouldn't want him charging anyone else." She smiled glad that her ram and everyone else was safe. Elsie turned back to her borscht. She spooned a bite full into her mouth. The borscht was thick and sweet and warmed her from the inside out almost instantaneously. She eagerly emptied half the bowl before touching the plate. The gingerbread was freshly baked and the best she'd ever had. But something was off. She noticed that not everyone was at the table.

"Where's Pitch?" Elsie asked looking around for the dark man.

Sandy choked on his bread, Jack froze with his spoon midair, Tooth and North fixed her with confused stares.

"Hmph' I reckon he's still sleeping. Doesn't very much like the light." Bunny sneered.

Elsie ignored him. "Shouldn't someone tell him we're eating?"

North shook his head. "Pitch probably likes to eat alone."

She stood from her spot at the table. "Well someone should still tell him. Jingle can you take me to his room?"

The elf paled and shook his head, the bell ringing as he trembled.

"Can you point me in the right direction then?"

Jingle pointed to a side hall.

"Thanks."

Jack stood. "I'll come with you."

"I'm an adult Jack, I don't need a babysitter." It came out harsher than she intended but she turned and exited into the hall.

"I'm going with her." Jack said defiantly.

"It's her funeral mate."

Jack shot Bunny a hard look. "She's my best friend, she just doesn't know what she's doing." And darted off, not noticing the look on Tooth's face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elsie walked down the empty hall until she found a door that resembled the one to her own room and figured it must be another guest room. She knocked firmly on the wood and waited. A moment passed and the door creaked open revealing nothing but darkness. She poked her head in.

"Hello? Are you awake?" She called gently not wanting to wake him if he was still asleep.

There was no response, but a shadow moved silently in the darkness. It seemed to beckon her forward, so curiously Elsie stepped inside. Another shape in the darkness that darted behind her. Elsie turned and tried to follow the it but it disappeared. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her and turned around to see Pitch with an enormous grin on his face.

"There you are. Everyone's having breakfast, are you coming?" She smiled.

Pitch's face fell into confusion again. Why was she doing this, why was she acting so strangely? "Aren't you afraid?"

"Of you or something else?" She asked going to the door and waited for him.

"Me."

"No."

He gritted his teeth. "Why not?" Was he not terrifying? Was he not horrible? Was he losing his touch? Or was she really just to dense to fear him?

"Because you've given me no reason to fear you. Now are you coming to breakfast?"

What a strange person. Well he was hungry. As he approached the door he saw something. Jack Frost was standing just at the corner of the hall with his staff raised threateningly at him, as if he might try to harm Elsie. Rage filled his entire being at the winter spirit.  
"No." He nearly shouted and slammed the door.

Elsie stared at the door for a moment, then finally turned back to the empty hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the kitchen everyone was already finishing up.

North waved her over and the group headed into a large room with an enormous globe. "Elsie, your wondering why your here, no?" He asked pressing a few buttons on a control panel over looking the large sphere.

"Yeah, what's this about a great enemy?"

"Morticia. She is a spirit like us. She controls an aspect of life and nature. She is the master of death and decay and up until now maintained the balance of life and death." He paused and the globe turned to reveal North America.

"What do you mean 'up until now?"

"She's gone off her block, completely bonkers. Started attacking other spirits." Bunny said.

"She's already gotten Cupid and Saint Patrick." Tooth added sadly.

Elsie's eyes widened. "She killed them?"

Tooth nodded. "We believe so."

"That's why we need your help. You see these lights?" North gestured to the globe that was alight with little dots. "Every one of those is a child who believes in us and now because of Morticia they are all in danger."

"But what does this have to do with me? What can I do?"

"You can use your center and your powers."

Elsie's heart stopped and she looked at Jack, terrified that he'd broken his promise.

He shook his head, his eyes honest.

"I don't have any powers." It was a lie and she and Jack new it, but she tried to make it sound convincing.

"Man in moon says you do."

She was getting irritated, why wouldn't they just believe her. "Well who is this man in moon anyway?"

Sandy raised his hand. A man, the moon, the guardian's symbol, a bunch of little monsters, a night in armor, a cage.

Elsie scratched the back of her neck unsure of what he was trying to say. "Um?"

"He's saying that Manny was the first guardian. He and one of his generals were the ones who drove away the fearlings and darkness during the golden age. Manny chose us to be guardians when the world was in danger to defend it."

"And now he's chosen you Elsie." Tooth said with a gentle smile.

"But I'm nothing special. I'm just a normal girl." She couldn't tell them, she just couldn't. What if somebody got hurt again? She couldn't live with herself if someone got hurt.

"Well Manny thinks you are and that is good enough for me." North said with unbreakable determination.

Tooth pointed again to the globe. "Elsie, look at them. They're all in danger and need your help, we can't do this on our own."

Elsie looked at the globe, at all the tiny lights thinking about all the lives. She sighed. "I don't know what I can do, but...I'll try."

North smiled. "Excellent! Now I want to go check on Smith and pass on the warning about Morticia."

"I sent my fairies ahead." Tooth chimed.

Bunny groaned. "Oi that 'ol blow heart. I don't think she'd bother with him. All he does is preach about thankfulness and faith and criticize others."

"Smith?" Elsie asked.

"John Smith." Bunny corrected.

Sandy made an image of a turkey.

"Oh he's the spirit of Thanksgiving, cool."

Bunny snorted. "You won't be saying that for long."

"I know your not fond of him Bunny but calm down." North suggested. "It'll be fun. Everybody loves a good rode trip."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They entered what looked like a stable. Elsie spotted Chirin in a pen grazing on fresh hay and went over to see him. He greeted her with his usual huffing and burying his snout into her hair.  
She giggled and stroked his fur. "How ya doing buddy?"

He snorted smartly.

"I know I know. I just gotta help these guys with something and then we can go home, hopefully soon."

With a curt nod he returned to his hay.

"El, come on!" Jack called. "The sleighs ready."

Her smile faded as she headed over. "Whoa whoa whoa, I am not getting into some rickety old-"

Eight reindeer cantered in noisily snorting and stomping their hooves, bringing with them a large bright red sleigh with three rows of seats and the coolest navigation system she'd ever seen.  
"Okay, maybe one ride."

North chuckled. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

Jack helped her in and took the seat next to her, and Sandy joined them on the other side of her.

"Ready?" North asked excitedly taking the reins.

"Aren't there any seat belts?" She asked looking nervously around.

"Of course not!"

With a flick of the reins the reindeer galloped away, pulling the sleigh down an icy tunnel. The deer's hooves clattered and echoed off the walls creating a tremendous uproar. Jack turned and said something, his words lost in the noise.

"What?"

He pointed to a bright light at the end of the tunnel. The exit, where a large ramp was built onto it.

"Hang on!" Jack shouted.

"To what?"

The deer leaped off the ramp taking the sleigh with them. Elsie screamed as her heart was pulled into her stomach and there was a dreadful moment of free fall. North, Jack and Tooth laughed. Sandy threw his hands in the air and Bunny gripped the side of the sleigh nervously.  
Elsie, her lungs aching for oxygen, finally inhaled the cold arctic air. Her heart was still pounding. She looked on amazed as the deer galloped on air, making the sleigh glide along gracefully as if it were weightless.  
Jack laughed at seeing her like this.

North turned to glance at her. "So how was your first take off?"

She gave a shaky smile. "Terrifying and exciting. In that order." She chuckled breathlessly.

Jack leaped onto the back platform and offered his hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something." He helped her up and she gasped at the view.

From there high point Elsie could see nearly the entirety of the arctic, mountains of snow, enormous glaciers that sparkled in the sunlight, the deep blue see, and North's workshop a dark dot growing smaller in the distance.

"Do you like it?"

"It's absolutely amazing!" She cried. Elsie leaned forward and disappeared over the edge of the sleigh.

Jack made a horrified face but nobody else didn't even budge.

"Nice try sheila, but Jack already pulled that trick." Bunny called.

Elsie's head popped back up. "Seriously? And here I thought I was being so original." Jack pulled her back up.

A glimmer in the distance caught Sandy's eye and he pointed towards it.

"My fairies!" Tooth said in joy. A small flock of fairies flew to the sleigh fluttering around Tooth.

"What?" She gasped. "North! They say Smith's in trouble!"

North flicked the rein hard making the deer speed ahead, causing the arctic air to whip at their faces.

Baby Tooth fluttered clumsily on the wind to Jack. The little fairy looked at Elsie with a look of curiosity and wariness.

Elsie on the other hand looked at her with amazement.

"Baby Tooth I want you to meet El, one of my best friends and El this is Baby Tooth, she helps collect the teeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elsie smiled.

The fairy still looked unsure and fluttered closer to Jack.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind caught her and almost blew her away, but not before Elsie reached out a hand and caught her.

"Baby Tooth!" Toothania gasped.

"You alright?" Elsie asked, carefully holding the small fairy. She nodded shivering in the young woman's palm, then fluttered onto her shoulder wrapping herself in warm black locks.  
The other fairies stared at their sibling who was warm and content and followed suit, making themselves comfortable on Elsie, who smiled happy to be accepted.

"They seem to really like you." Jack said not noticing the dejected look that Tooth was wearing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It didn't take long to reach Smith's house. A pillar of smoke like a beacon could be seen from miles away. North landed the sleigh just outside a small pilgrim farm. The sound of the deer's hooves mixed with that of gunshots. Bunny drew his boomerangs handing one to Tooth, Jack readied his staff, Sandy his whips and North drew his swords and warned Elsie to stay close. The group headed towards the cacophony, a shrill scream filled the air.

"Hurry!" And they began running.

The front door appeared to have been boarded up but was now hanging from it's hinges, and tables and bookcases had been turned over to block the doorway but were now scattering away as if by an explosion. The windows were shattered and glass covered most of the floor. A wood stove had been knocked over, spilling hot coals that had set the corner of the house on fire, which Jack quickly put out.  
A pile of bones and rotted flesh caught their attention. North carefully prodded it with his sword, making sure it wasn't 'alive'. Another scream and the sound of gun firing drew their attention to a broken staircase. North told Jack and Elsie to remain downstairs, they begrudgingly obeyed while the others ascended to the second level being careful of the broken steps and toppled banister. Elsie went to examine the dead creature, prodding at it's strange structure with a broken table leg. She covered her nose at the smell. Jack joined her in her examination.

The second floor was no better than the first. Broken windows, bullet holes in the walls and another failed barricade that led to the master bedroom.

Bunny grimaced and covered his nose. "Ugh there's that smell again." The pungent stink of decay hung in the air.

"John are you in there?" North called into the master bedroom.

"North is that you? Thank God, I was just beginning to lose hope." A deep voice came.

"Well hopes here to help mate."

A tall muscular man, with chiseled features, a dark brown beard and wearing pilgrim clothing emerged. He shook North's hand gratefully. "It is good to see you, all of you. Darling you and the children can come out now."

A beautiful woman with dark bronze skin came out. She was wearing a deer skin blouse and skirt, most of her head was shaven except for a mohawk and a long braid of waist long black hair, her face was painted, both her arms tattooed to the wrist and her eyes had a look of both gentleness and power in them.

The man known as John Smith took the woman's hand and kissed her knuckles. "My dearest Pocahontas, are you alright my darling?"

She pulled her hand away. "John Smith do you think me so frail and weak that I would crumble in the presence of a few miscreants? I have fought bears and sung with wolves long before the time you arrived." She said, but smiled playfully at him.

John smiled admirably at his wife.

Two smaller figures poked their heads out of the room. "Mother is it safe to come out now?"

"Yes my darlings, the danger has passed."

The two children came and stood next to their parents. A young girl in a pilgrim dress that was decorated in beautiful glass beads, her wheat blonde hair was tied up in a bun. The young boy was in deer skin trousers and waist coat, a small dagger in his hand and his black hair was styled in a mohawk like his mothers. Both had light bronze skin, darker than their fathers and lighter than their mothers.

John kneeled down and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Sarah, Ohitekah are you alright?"

The girl Sarah nodded. "Yes papa, but what were those monsters?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps our friends here can shed some light on that." Smith looked to the guardians.

"We believe they were sent by Morticia." North said gravely.

"Morticia? By God's grace how could that be?"

"Your not the first. She's attacked Patrick, Cupid and Pitch Black to. Manny even ordered us to recruit Pitch and another."

Smith's face was the definition of shock. "By the Mayflower, don't jest me North."

"Come old friend, we will head back to pole. We have a lot to discuss and we don't want to wait for more of those things to show up."

The young boy stepped forward. "I'll protect us from those foul smelling demons father!" And raised his dagger.

Smith smiled proudly. "I'm sure you will Ohitekah, you live up to your name sake." He turned to North. "Shall we be off then?"

North nodded and the now larger group carefully made their way outside. As they made their way to the sleigh Sarah pointed at Jack.

"Look papa! It's Jack Frost!" She skipped over.

"Well it is. Hullo Frost. You travel with the guardians now do you?"

"I am a guardian now." Jack smiled proudly, flashing his sparkling white teeth.

"Well it's good to have you on board." Smith's eyes caught site of Elsie and his smile faded. "Who are you then?" He asked bluntly, eying her dark clothes. "Your not one of Black's minions are you?" He said as if already knowing she was.

She was a little surprised but quickly answered. "My name's Elsie Mercy and I am nobody's minion."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Elsie's my best friend." Jack defended. "The man in the moon chose her to help us."

"The man in the moon chose you?" He asked, not hiding his disbelief.

She nodded holding her head high.

"Well then." He said and sped up to walk next to North.


	6. Chapter 5

The sleigh was twice as heavy now and took longer to reach the pole.  
As they flew silently Ohiteka inched over towards Elsie, fascinated by her appearance. He pointed to a tattoo on her arm, just visible under her rolled up sleeve, of black rose vines surrounded a figure draped in a shredded cloak their face covered except for two blue glowing eyes. The figure had one angel wing and one demon wing, below it in neat inked cursive were the words 'Secret things are to be loved in darkness between the shadow and the soul.'  
Smith reached over and pulled his son away from her and kept a hand on each of his children's shoulders keeping them near him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finally back at the pole everyone piled out, North told the yetis to give the reindeer fresh water and a good rest.

Elsie made a quick visit to Chirin. "Hey bud." She scratched behind his head making him paw happily at the ground.

Chirin stopped and snorted. Elsie hadn't heard Sandy come up behind her to watch them.

She motioned him closer. "Chirin's much calmer now. He might even let you pet him." She scratched behind his head again and he relaxed bowing his head to get more attention.

Sandy smiled broadly and went up to the ram.

Chirin saw him coming but couldn't maintain his anger with his master petting him so.

Sandy gently ran a gold hand over the ram's head. He was delighted to find that his fur wasn't as course as he thought but was thick and soft. He scratched under his chin and was even allowed to pet his horns, running a hand over the smooth cool ivory spears. He almost couldn't believe how tame such a ferocious beast could be.  
Jack saw this and took it as an open invitation for anyone to join. Making his way over he reached out a hand, Chirin immediately backed away snorting and tossing his head threateningly.

"I don't know what it is about you that he just doesn't like." Elsie said apologetically.

Jack scowled at the stubborn ram.

"Trouble in paradise?" A smooth voice carried through the air. They turned to see Pitch heading their way. The two guardians readied their weapons, but Pitch wasn't in the least bit threatened and continued on his way until he was no more than a couple of feet from them.  
"Now what's with those looks? I thought we were all buddy buddy now." He reach into the pen and began stroking Chirin's head which the ram allowed.

"You like everyone but me, stupid goat." Jack growled.

Elsie decided it was time to step in. "You missed a bit of action today. Apparently Morticia went after John Smith with some kind of foul smelling zombie creatures."

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Was he still alive by the time you arrived?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he and his family were okay thank heavens but their house was totaled, so they came back with us. I have to say whatever those things were they were surel-"

"HEY! What do you think your doing!" Elsie was interrupted by John Smith stomping over, his eyes full of hatred as he glared at Pitch and her. Before anyone could react he grabbed her by the wrist and ripped her away from him, eliciting a cry of pain from her. Her glove slipped off, she stumbled backwards and would have fallen if Bunny hadn't caught her and helped her to her feet.

"No body's minion aye?" He shouted brandishing the glove at her. "Then tell me why do you and your monstrous beast consort with the enemy!"

Jack jumped in front of him, his face full of anger. "Leave her alone! She just doesn't know what she's doing, so just back off!"

That was the final straw for her. She was sick and tired of everyone telling her who to talk to and that she didn't know what she was doing. "You back off Jack I know exactly what I'm doing!" She then glared at Smith. "I was having a conversation. You have no right to tell me who I can't talk to. You also have no right to treat him like this! You all treat him like he's some kind of monster and it's wrong! He's a person no different than you or me and he deserves to be treated like one!"

Smith's face turned a dark shade of crimson and bared his teeth. "Harlet!" He shouted. "Nothing but an un-Godly whore!"

"That's enough John!" Pocahontas took his arm. "Your scaring the children."

He gave one final growl and threw her glove to the ground before allowing his wife to lead him away.  
Pocahontas threw her an apologetic look.

Elsie glared at his retreating back, she hissed painfully as Sandy examined her hand.

Tooth took a closer look. "What happened to your hand?"

She pulled her hand away embarrassed. "It's nothing, just a birthmark."

A pale hand held out the discarded glove to her.

She accepted it gratefully. "Thank you Pitch."

His face was neutral but his eyes carried something akin to gratitude. He nodded and without a word turned and walked away.

Elsie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see North, who looked at her with sorrow filled tenderness. "Come, I think we need to have a talk."

Elsie followed him through his workshop and again she was filled with wonderment at the spectacular sights that lifted her spirits. They entered the office where he motioned to a couple of chairs. He took a seat and waited for her to do the same.

"Hot coco?" He offered her a steaming mug.

She accepted the cup, blowing on it before taking a sip.

"Why is it you defend Pitch?" He finally asked.

She thought about it. "Do I need a reason? I mean he's a person, he's done me no wrong or anyone else since I've been here."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You don't judge people for what they are, but by their actions and how they treat others. That is very admirable of you. Almost everyone of us here would agree with you." He paused. "You can probably guess that we have a history with Pitch. We treat him the way we do because of his past and I think you should know it too so you may better understand him and us." He took a long drink from his mug. "Do you remember story I told you of man in moon during golden age?"

She nodded. "He was the first guardian. During the golden age he and his general drove away the fearlings."

"Yes but what I didn't tell you is that Pitch was the general who led the fight alongside Manny."

Elsie's eyes widened a bit. "He was, but then why-"

"I'm getting to that." He said gently. "In that time he was known as Kozmotis Pitchneir. He was the esteemed general, second only to Manny who was the ruler of a vast and righteous kingdom. He had a long and successful career, his beautiful wife Lady Pitchneir and their infant daughter Mother Nature."  
She was shocked to hear that Pitch had a wife and child but didn't interrupt, as she was to eager to hear the rest of the story.

"After the fearlings were rounded up and imprisoned Kozmotis was entrusted with the task of guarding the prison for eternity so that their evil would never be released. Year after year he stood unwavering in his task, but after so long in isolation his mind began to falter. The fearlings, sensing this weakness pretended to be Kozmotis's daughter and tricked him into opening the prison. In that moment the fearlings possessed him all at once. Kozmotis Pitchneir was no more and in his place stood Pitch Black."  
Elsie opened her moth to ask a million questions but silenced herself when North raised a hand, indicating he wasn't finished.

"The newly formed nightmare king went about destroying all of Kozmotis's ties. Lady Pitchneir caught wind of his plan. She sent young Mother Nature to a secret safe haven. When Pitch came for her she took a doll dressed as her child and leaped from the window of her tower. With his former family taken care of Pitch Black plunged the world into the dark ages, spreading misery and fear everywhere he went. Manny saw only one thing to do. He gathered all the power from the moon and bestowed it upon four people he saw worthy. Us, the original guardians were tasked with putting Pitch down. And it was up until only a few years ago that Pitch remained in darkness, he gathered an army and night-mares and nearly destroyed us." He paused to allow all of this to sink in.

After a moment she spoke. "So that's why you guys hate each other."

North nodded solemnly.

"I think I owe you and the others an apology." She said.

He removed his hat and ran a hat through his white hair. "You were just doing what you thought was right. I must apologize on account of John though, are you alright?" He motioned to her arm.

"Yeah, he's not as strong as he thinks he is." She said more smug than she felt. "What's his problem anyway."

"John is very..." He searched for the right word. "Old fashioned. He comes from a time that fears change. He is afraid of anything or anyone that is different. He was raised on those beliefs and believes he is protecting his family."

She sighed. "Well he should see that people aren't as different as he thinks, we're all just people."

North smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are. Now is about time for dinner. Pirozhki and golubtsy and I think I smelled blinis being made for dessert."

Even though she didn't understand what any of those things were she smiled broadly eager to get something to eat. "Sounds great, I'm starving."

As they headed down to the kitchen Elsie couldn't help but think on the story she'd heard. Something was off, somethings didn't make sense to her. North had told her that Pitch was possessed but his eyes were lucid and inelegant and lacked the glassy empty look of someone possessed. So what was it then?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As it turns out pirozhki were buns stuffed with either meat, vegetables or fish, and were served with golubtsy, which was ground beef and rice wrapped and boiled in cabbage leaves.

Elsie smiled as the hearty food filled her. The kitchen was silent except for the yetis constant cooking and the elve's usual antics. Smith and his family on the opposite side as far away from her as the table would allow. She was seated between North, who eagerly inhaled his meal, and Jack who was awkwardly avoiding her gaze.

Elsie inwardly sighed. She knew she had to apologize for treating him so poorly. He was her friend and was only trying to protect. She was probably just letting old anger re-surface, she shouldn't hold onto such an old argument against him. She was doing the same thing to Jack that the guardians were doing to Pitch. Jack was sorry, she was sure of that. Perhaps his over protectiveness was his way of trying to make amends. She decided to confront him after dinner.

The pirozhki and golubsty were taken away and replaced by plates of Blini. Sweet pancakes heaped with fruit fillings and topped with powdered sugar. They were absolutely delicious and it wasn't long before the crowded plates were empty and one by one the guardians left the table.

As the kitchen door closed behind Jack, Elsie decided that there was no time for the present and followed him out.  
"Jack." She called after him, her stomach twisted in nervous knots. What she should say.

Jack turned and was mildly surprised to Elsie following him. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked curiously.

She bit her cheek in hesitation. No she needed to be up front about this. "I need to apologize. I shouldn't be treating you so cruelly. Your my friend and you were just trying to protect me and I shouldn't get angry at you for that. I'm just-I'm sorry."

Jack's eyes softened, smiling softly he shook his head. "No I'm the one whose sorry. I've been acting over protective, but not just because of now. I never apologized for-"

"Jack it's alright." She said gently.

"No it's not alright. I had no right to ask you what I did. I especially had no right to yell at you. Elsie whatever I said I-I didn't mean any of it"

"I know and I could only imagine what you were going through at the time."

"That still doesn't excuse me for what I did, and I understand now why you couldn't." He stared at his feet in shame. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Jack we've both made mistakes. The important thing is that we learn from them and move on."

He looked back up at her kind emerald eyes and gentle features, he gave a faint smile himself. "Your right, as usual. Still friends?"

"Of course Frosty." She said playfully.

Jack chuckled and the two hugged, happy that their friendship had been mended.

From her spot in the far doorway Toothania watched as the two embraced. The ball of envy in the pit of her stomach unfolded into heartache and rejection as she watched the object of her love and affection in the arms of another. He obviously cared deeply for her, and why shouldn't he? He'd known her longer than any of them. They used to be inseparable and she was the first person to see him. So obviously she was very special to him. That was it then. Jack had chosen Elsie over her and now she was left out in the cold. Tooth balled her fists as she tried to hold back the pools of tears that had formed in her eyes, at least until she reached her secluded room.  
She hurried out of the room, nearly running into Bunny who asked if she was alright. She gave a curt nod and zipped off.

He stared after her in concern until someone called his name, and turned to see Elsie.

"Listen, I've been acting like a huge jerk lately and I'm sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot. So how about a fresh start?" She offered her hand.

He looked mildly surprised before smiling. If there was one thing he understood, it was fresh starts. He gripped her hand shaking it firmly. "It's all good mate. Suppose I haven't been helping with being stubborn on my part. How's your arm anyway?"

"I'm fine, no harm done."

"You're all getting along excellent excellent!" North and Sandy entered.

Bunny smiled. "Yeah Sheila's here's not so bad once you get to know her." He ruffled her thick hair and she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Sandy smiled brightly giving a thumbs up.

Elsie was jerked forward as something hit the back of her head. She turned to see Jack smiling smugly and tossing a snowball in the air.

Sandy covered his mouth trying to stifle a silent laugh, while North and Bunny stood silently looking on.

A smile slowly crept onto Elsie's face. "Oh your in trouble now Jackie." She nudged Bunny. "Hold him for me."

He smiled evilly and nodded. "With pleasure."

"Bring it on girly, and whats kangaroo gonna do?" Jack egged them and motioned them forward.

The two dashed forward, missing Jack by an inch as he took to the air. The winter spirit turned mid-air and froze the floor under them, causing the two to slide into a bookshelf. They landed on each other beneath a pile of books. The other three laughed.

"Why don't you two go get room!" North howled.

Bunny and Elsie growled, glaring at Jack.

The younger spirit only laughed harder. Waving his staff he froze the entire floor and caused the ceiling to begin snowing.

North stopped his guffawing and looked around at his once beautiful room. "Ugh! Jack! It's going to take days to remove all this snow!"

He was promptly hit by one of Jack's magic snowballs that turned his grievousness into fun. North began chucking snowballs all around.

Sandy fell onto his side from laughing so hard.

Jack landed in the make-shift ice rink and began skating about, throwing snowballs as he went.

"Get him!" Elsie shouted and took off after him and sliding clumsily over the ice with Bunny in tow.

Sandy joined in throwing snowballs at Jack from the air, while North continued throwing snow at random.

Finally Bunny nailed Jack in the head with one well placed throw. He fell and slid until Elsie and Bunny grabbed him, pinning him down.

"Come on guys, you know I was just having some fun right?" He chuckled nervously looking up at the two towering over him.

"Of course mate, but now it's our turn for fun."

"What are you gonna do?"

Elsie raised her hands menacingly. Then began mercilessly tickling Jack. Bunny joined in causing Jack to howl in laughter.

John Smith and his family walked by on their way to their rooms. The young children smiled and made to join in the excitement, but were stopped by their father.  
"I do not want either of you two around that girl." He whispered harshly to them.

"But why not papa? The guardians like her?" Sarah asked confused.

"I know they do Sarah dear, but even God almighty was deceived by Lucifer. She's a very bad influence. She wears black the color of evil and associated with demons. Understand?"

Both children nodded and followed their father away.

Jack begged and pleaded for his assailants to stop, but neither let up until fat tears were rolling down Jack's face.

"I think that's enough torture." The helped their friend to his feet, only to be knocked down by North and Sandy.

"Oh it's on!" Elsie cheered.

They began an all out snowball war.  
Bunny bolted in and out of his holes surprising North, Sandy dive-bombed them from above. Jack jumped all over the place, freezing everything on his path.  
North continued throwing snowball after snowball with a seemingly endless amount of vigor and Elsie did her best to take cover behind a make shift snow fort and took shots at the others when she could.

Eventually everyone began to tire out and a large, and now frozen, grandfather clock chimed ten times.

Jack yawned and stretched. "Well I think I'm worn for the night."

Sandy nodded his head in agreement. No one disagreed and they filed out to their own rooms.

Elsie entered her's. The shades were drawn, the only light coming from the dying embers in the fire place. She could just make out the form of Jingle asleep on the loveseat. Elsie slumped onto the bed, the soft material conforming around her. Her heart was still pounding and adrenaline rushing through her veins. She closed her eyes, forcing her breathe to slow and focused on the gentle sound of the crackling coals as she tried to will herself to sleep.

Two fitful hours later she was still tossing and turning awake as ever. It didn't look like she was going to get any sleep tonight. Mind as well do something then, she thought to herself. Getting up and searching through her bag she pulled out her book of 'Lovecraft Tales'. But the room was to dark to see, she gently cursed. Then remembering Jingle, gently shook the elf awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Jingle do you know a place where I can read?"

The elf stared blankly for a moment as if trying to understand her words, then nodded and sluggishly got to his feet, leading the way.

The halls were dimly lit by lamps on wall hangings, casting gentle shadows on the rest of the hall which Elsie couldn't help but find beautiful in their delicacy. Th only sounds were their footsteps gently echoing back to them and the occasional jingle of Jingle's bell. Jingle led her to a pair of large plainly carved double doors. He pointed, yawned again and left her standing in the hallway.

"Thanks." She whispered.

She reached for the silver handle, it was cool and smooth under her hand, and quietly opened the door. The air was warm but had an airy sense to it, and a light scent that was usually associated with printed paper. Elsie immediately recognized the characteristic feel of a library and silently stepped in.

The library, which was more the size of the sitting room, had a fireplace roaring behind a large metal grate. Tables, chairs and desks dotted the room at a seemingly random pattern, each had a small oil lamp that gave the room a gentle light perfect for reading. At the center of the room was a conjunction of comfortable looking sofas and chairs. But the best feature of the room by far, in her opinion, were the walls. Every wall in the room was a built in bookshelf that reached the ceiling and every inch of every bookcase was stuffed with books of all different sizes, thickness and color. She could have died happily that moment in the scholarly paradise, but thankful that wasn't the case. For she wanted to explore what bountiful riches these wooden obelisks so charitably offered to her. She chose to start with the bookcase opposite the door. Gazing at the marvel of treasures and reading every title one by one, occasionally pulling one out and reading a random passage from it.

"Can't sleep?"

Elsie nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around and spotted Pitch sitting in one of the armchairs, an open book on his lap. She smiled and momentarily wondered how she'd missed him, probably to preoccupied with the books.  
She shook her head in answer to his question.

"Nightmares?" He asked smirking from her scare.

"Couldn't fall asleep to have any." She took a seat on a sofa near him, and flipped open 'The Shadow Over Innsmouth' to her favorite part, and started reading.

She was about a third of the way through the book when he spoke to her.

"What are you reading?"

She looked up to see him glancing at her book. "The Shadow Over Innsmoth, by H.P. Lovecraft."

He raised an eyebrow but went back to his own book, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

She was halfway through when she heard his voice again.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Pardon?" Looking up again, he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"What you said about darkness not being evil and what you said to Smith?"

"Yes, I did." Was all she gave and returned to her book.

She was nearing the last pages almost ready to go on to the next chapter.

"Thank you."

She looked up again. Pitch refused to look at her, but she saw a certain sparkle in his eclipsed eyes.

"You shouldn't thank me for speaking the truth. Darkness and fear are just the other half of light and bravery. They depend on each other to keep balance."

He chuckled lightly. "With all your talk of balance you sound like Mother Nature."

"Your daughter?" Damn. She hadn't meant to let that slip out.

Pitch paused momentarily before turning to face her.

Well the cat's outta the bag, no sense in keeping it hidden any longer, she thought. She marked her page and closed her book showing him that he had her full attention.

"So they told you my story." His face was neutral but his eyes were alight.

"They told me a story about a man named Kozmotis Pitchneir."

"And what do you think?"

She thought about it. What did she think? Did she think he was evil? No he had never harmed her or attempted to. Even Chirin seemed to think he was okay and he didn't like anyone. He wasn't some evil monster. He was just dark and there was nothing wrong with that, in fact she preferred the dark.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure what to think. I've heard a lot of things. But I don't think your an evil person."

He stared intently, evaluating her for a long moment before giving her a very short nod. "Would you care to know the real story?"

Elsie nodded intrigued.

"I'm sure they told you of how I was once the general to the man in the moon?"

"Yeah, you led the golden army against the fearlings."

"Yes but did they ever tell you that the man in the moon is also my brother?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw was agape ass she shook her head.

"Yes it's true and there was a time when we were quite close. But that was a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"It started when I was about Jack's age when our parents announced that Tsar would succeed our father as king and I was to become the general of his army. My brother rose his moon for the first time, as I brought down my night. Oh how the people cheered in celebration. But that was where the trouble began. You see as we had our different duties to uphold we were separated. He spending most of his time in the palace learning the ways of the king, while I was sent to the barracks to begin my training.  
As we grew so did the wedge between us. He began spending more and more of his spare time in the thrown room or criticizing the staff on how things were 'supposed' to be done. He started raising his moon earlier and earlier in the evening, despite the laws. But the people loved his moon and him. As my nights were out shined by the moon's glow, so was I out shined by my brother in the people's favor. They were forgetting that I was their prince as well, I was lost to the light. I, though, was unwilling to break the laws set by our parents, so soon my nights grew lonely and cold as I was left to bring my night in solitude."

Elsie felt her heart ache for him. She knew what it was like to be alone, when all she wanted was to be around others and have friends. But she couldn't. Not while she had her own burden to bear.

"Then came the day when we were to be crowned our titles. First I was made general of the golden army. The people had cheered, but their voices were hollow and meaningless. My brother stepped forward, a golden crown draped upon his head. The crowd nearly erupted. To celebrate he raised the moon, in the middle of the day.  
Later that day it was secretly announced to a select few that my brother was to be wed to the princess Celestia, the princess of a kingdom on the other side of the world who controlled the sun and day. They were married in secret. The next day another wedding took place in front of entire kingdom. A false marriage between I and Celestia."

"Wait why would they do that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're smart, use your brain. Anyone wanting to usurp the king would have to kill the queen and all their heirs. She was in less danger pretending to be the wife of the general. She and I never did see eye to eye. In actuality she hated me, hated my night and my darkness."

"So that means Mother Nature is actually your niece."

He nodded. "And it was shortly after her birth that the final blow was struck. For the last few years likeness and tolerance for all things dark, including myself, was all but gone. People no longer loved my night, instead they cursed it and worshiped by brother's moonlight and Celestia's day. But neither had he done anything himself to prevent this, he simply stood back and watched my fall. With all the hatred and fear the kingdom had for me it was only a matter of time before someone of power intervened.  
The people were getting restless within the dark and there was talk of rebellion. So after some convincing by Celestia, my brother ordered the capture and banishing of all things dark. And I was chosen to lead the charge. So I left to conquer, the glory of my battles forging the path for the golden age." He paused glaring into the fire, his eyes glassy with memories.  
"And at the end of all my battles, at the end of all my struggles do you know what my reward was? An eternity in that prison. Oh there plan was a cunning one, 'only our most trusted and esteemed soldier could be trusted with the task of guarding all the darkness and fearlings of the world'. But they should have kept the look of contempt from their eyes. I was as much a prisoner there as the fearlings. I spent years in that hell with no contact from the outside world. Just walking back and forth by every cell listening to the darkness scream in their horrible voices. Until one day I decided to listen. And I heard. They were crying out for help, for justice. I realized that I had imprisoned them as others had done to me. I was broken, and all the anger and sorrow I had kept locked away erupted out.  
My parents had overlooked me, my brother had disowned me, my kingdom who'd I'd fought to protect locked my away because I was of darkness. The time for my vengeance was nigh! I told the fearlings I would release them, but only if they granted me their power. They agreed and so I did. As I was filled with a new sense and power I changed who I was. I would not keep my old name, instead I chose a new name, a name that would strike fear into the hearts of those who betrayed me. So I began taking my vengeance, spreading fear darkness over the kingdom.  
My brother and Celestia were forced to intervene. History would tell that Tsar would choose the guardians to oppose me, and Celestia would give her life to save her child, but history is wrong. When they caught wind of my plan they sent their child away and prepared to face me. They planned on using a crystal who's magic was unmatched, but came at a high price. When my army forced it's way into the palace they used their power and that of the crystals. My army was destroyed, but I still stood. And the price for such power, both Tsar and Celestia were banished to their respective elements for a thousand years. With nothing left in my way I took the thrown and plunged the world into darkness, ruling the dark ages as the nightmare king. My brother used what power he could gather and bestowed it upon four he thought worthy."

"The guardians."

He nodded. "They built a rebellion ans usurped me. I was down but not defeated. I would re-build my army and rise again. Only a few years ago I struck back. Unfortunately I underestimated Jack Frost's power and was defeated."

"Well that explains their hostility."

Pitch's eyes lost their glassy look, turning he studied her face with uncertainly. "Now that you've heard both stories which do you believe?"

She took a moment to think. "I like yours better, it makes more sense. People are more likely to attack something they don't understand rather than take the time to figure it out."

He search her eyes for any deception but found none. "And what's your story with Jack Frost? You said you were friends or something?" He tried to sound uninterested.

"Yeah we used to hang out all the time. See, when I was fourteen I was the first person to see Jack."

Pitch gave her a surprised look. "You still believed in such things at that age?"

"It's not that I believed, I could always see the spirits. Jack was pretty shocked too. So we started hanging out, used to do everything together, practically inseparable."

"Used to be?"

She bit her lip. "We got into a fight, a big one. He...he asked me to runaway from home and go with him to spread winter across the world. But I couldn't, I had my family and Chirin. They needed me more."

Pitch looked actually surprised. "So let me guess, after he told you no he threw a tantrum?"

"Pretty much. After that he left town and stopped coming around as much and when he did we avoided each other. After that it was just me and Chirin."

After she was done Pitch stared at her with a strange expression, before asking. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well you told me your story."

"Yes but that was to correct an incorrect version. Why do you show no fear in my presence when you should have every reason to, why do you defend me?"

Elsie looked at him as if he had asked a very ridiculous question. "Because I trust you."

Now it was Pitch's turn to stare at her as if she was the one being ridiculous. "Why?" Eying her skeptically.

"You've given me no reason not to."

He stared for another minute before turning back to his book. Elsie took the hint that the conversation was over and continued to read as well.

Shortly after she began to feel her eyelids droop. The warmth of the fireplace and the overall cozy setting of the library was making her feel drowsy. It didn't hurt having Pitch around either. He made her feel safe. Not that she couldn't defend herself, she was just comforted by his presence. It was weird but she felt like she somehow new him, like she just somehow knew she was safe with him. It was almost like being with Jack, except Pitch was much more...mature. _And much more handsome_, a voice in her mind echoed, which she quickly dismissed. It felt like her eyelids were made of heavy stone and it wasn't long before sleep over came her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pitch glanced up from his book and realized Elsie had fallen asleep not an arm's length away. This girl, he concluded, was a paradox wrapped in an enigma. She was more curious than afraid of him, apparently enjoyed the dark and could see all the spirits. More than anything though was this feeling he got whenever he looked into her eyes, they seemed so familiar. Perhaps he'd scarred her in the past as a child? But he was sure he'd remember her night black hair with the streak of sunlight blonde with those dark emerald eyes. He growled in frustration, why couldn't he figure this out. A small sigh from Elsie as she shifted onto her side quieted him down. Her face was peaceful and as pale as moonlight as she slept contently.

Now would be an opportune time to spread his nightmares, he thought. He could just reach over and sprinkle a dash of nightmare sand over her. The thought of his nightmares infecting her mind, turning her gentleness to fear made his stomach knot unpleasantly. Perhaps next time he decided. Though one thing still bothered him. Reaching over he carefully pulled down the glove and examined her 'birthmark'.

His brow furrowed. He'd seen marks like this before on the battlefield, seeing his fair share of injuries he recognized the look of a burn mark. And a pretty old one too, years old. He couldn't imagine where she would've gotten it and why did she call it a birthmark? Why did he care? He pushed all these thoughts aside. He was exhausted, mostly emotionally. Talking about his former life brought back a lot of feelings he would have rather kept buried. With a rub of the eyes Pitch stood and for the first time in three-hundred years he set off to bed in the night, where he dreamt of fire and dark green eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

"There you are!"

Elsie's eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone's voice. Lifting her head from her book pillow, Jack was leaning over the back of the sofa looking amused.  
"What time is it?" She yawned.

He chuckled. "Probably around ten-ish, we all thought you slept in and when we saw you weren't in your room we got worried.

She sat up on the sofa yawning again and stretching. "Sorry, I came here last night and I guess I fell asleep." And glanced around to see that Pitch was gone, probably to his own room she figured.

"I figured as much." Jack said with a laugh. "You always could smell a library a mile away."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, lets go show everybody your fine. Bunny kinda freaked out when he saw you were missing. He's nearly torn the place apart. Watch out El he might actually like you." Jack helped the sleepy girl to her feet and led her to the lobby.  
Bunny stood standing there, impatiently tapping his foot repeatedly. Seeing the two coming he called down the hall to the others and hopped over. "Oi where have you been?"

The others entered the room. Sandy and North looking relieved to see her safe.

Tooth crossed her arms and suddenly found the floor interesting, a rather sour look on her face.

"Sorry I fell asleep in the library."

"Long as your okay." North nodded. "We're having breakfast now and after a meeting. Care to join?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'll meet you guys there, I just gotta run to my room real quick."

They nodded.

"I'll save you some gingerbread." Jack called as he headed with the others to the kitchen.

"Thanks." She called back heading for her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elsie entered her room and headed straight for the bathroom, waving to Jingle on he way. Elsie took a quick five minute shower, made even quicker by the cold water. She dressed quickly, brushed out her hair and darted down to the kitchen where Jack and Sandy were the only ones left, not counting the staff. As Jack promised five slices of freshly baked gingerbread sat aside on a plate. She thanked him again and ate her breakfast before joining the two on their way to the globe room.

North met them just outside. "Good your here. I have asked John to be here but I am having trouble convincing Pitch. Elsie would you feel comfortable asking him, he seems to hate you the least."

She nodded and when Jack opened his mouth to interject she gave him a look. He raised his hands in surrender and she trotted off.

Three rhythmic raps upon the door was all it took to get his attention.

He raised his trademark eyebrow in question.

"We're having a meeting about Morticia and North wants everybody there."

He quirked his brow. "And so he sent you to come to bug me?"

A cheeky smile was her only answer.

He sighed over dramatically. "I suppose neither of you are going to quite until I come?"

"Nope."

With a roll of his eyes he nodded and closed the door behind him. The two walked side by side through the workshop to the globe room, where the rest had gathered. John Smith glared at them from his spot by the globe but was kept silent by the presence of North.

Elsie went to lean against the wall next to Jack, Pitch chose a shadowed corner closer to Elsie but farther away from everybody else.

North cleared his throat and took center room. "Now we all know why we're here. Morticia, the spirit of death, has been attacking other spirits and has already claimed at least two lives. Manny ordered us to find and recruit a couple of others," He motioned to Elsie and Pitch. "to help us. Last night I managed to get in contact with Halloweve and Ground Hog. They have not been attacked and have now gone into hiding. What we need to do now is find out why Morticia has suddenly turned against us and try to stop her." Pausing he moved over to the controls. The globe's rotation ceased, North America facing them, four red dots and a black dot appeared on it's surface. "She's sent her...creatures to attack Patrick here, Cupid here, Pitch's lair and John's home here. We know she resides in the Dunwich swamp here." The larger black dot had two smaller red dots on either side, forming a rather curved line.

Sandy pointed and made a connect the dots image over his head.

Tooth hovered closer. "Sandy's right, there's a pattern. It looks like she's attacking everyone around the edges of the continent, like she's circling them in. Then she'll go after the one's on the inside."

Bunny hopped over to the console. "Then we'll have to stop her before then."

"And how do you purpose we do that hmm? She's probably the strongest spirit there is." John said joining North and Bunny at the counsel.

Tooth flew down. "Maybe we can get the other neutrals to help. Surely they've noticed that the balance is off."

Bunny snorted. "They're not going to do anything. They all talk about balance but when it comes time for action they're all cowards."

"Bunny!" North scolded. "They only engage in special circumstances because their powers are so great and it would only make things worse."

The groups arguing became louder and louder. Continuing their shouting at one and another Elsie and Sandy glanced at each other and shrugged, unsure of who's idea they were supposed to be following.

A loud tumbling sound followed by a crash interrupted their argument, and they looked to the door as a paint splattered yeti barged in, shouting in yetinease. He began to rant using his hands to further explain.

"What! Now?" North asked exasperated. The Yeti nodded and the large Russian man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"North?" Tooth asked in concern.

"The elves knocked over an entire table of toys down a flight of stairs and have set fire on one of the lower levels. I need to take care of this, Jack would mind lending hand?"

"No problem."

"Oi wait for me." Bunny followed the two out.

The room fell into silence, except for Tooth who sighed and sat on the railing, the stress from the past few days catching up with her.

"Hey," Elsie turned to Pitch. "why do you think Morticia's gone off her top? Has she done anything like this before?"

He shook his head. "No. Though most find her distinct brand of powers...off putting she's always spoken in favor of peace."

Elsie bit her knuckle deep in thought. "So this kind of behavior is unheard of for her."

He nodded.

"Do you think she sees the spirits are upsetting the balance?"

"Doubtful. Most spirits try to uphold balance. Only the guardian's constant intervention and my rise and fall from power have been most influential, but it doesn't explain why she'd be attacking the others."

She bit her knuckles again.

"Well just look at that, master and minion reunited. Plotting another scheme for world conquest that's doomed to fail." Came John Smith's taunting voice.

Elsie glared at him from her spot at the wall.

"Just ignore him Elsie. Unfortunately there is no ready cure for ignorance."

Smith scowled. "See that? They're working together. Not surprising, the fallen lord of shadows and the harlet."

She balled her fists and tried to keep her cool.

Sandy floated up to his face and started signing angrily at him.

"Stay out of this Sand Man, this doesn't concern you." He shoved the small man over to where Tooth was.

He tried to advance on Smith but Tooth held him back. "Just let them settle this, you might make it worse."  
Sandy gritted his teeth but stayed put.

Pitch on the other hand was livid, though he kept a calm visage. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you John, where exactly did that land come from that your settlement was built on?"

Smith's face reddened. "Well at least I made something of myself. Your nothing but a dark wretch who spent his life living in the shadow of another. You should have stayed in that prison where you belonged you worthless twat!"

There was an echoing 'smack' as Elsie stepped forward and slapped Smith across the face, leaving a red hand print.

"Why don't you just shut up and leave us alone or else!"

Smith's face turned purple with rage. "Who do you think you are?" His voice sounding calm but his face was livid. "How dare you lay a hand on me you filth!" He advanced a step, Elsie retreated one.

"I'm warning you, back off or I won't hold back!"

He didn't listen and continued to advance.

Pitch manifested a sand scythe ready to step in.

"You lecherous whore! God how the daughter denigrates the mother! You will rot in hell for eternity you mongrel bitch!"

Raising her hand a wave of shadow shot out from the darkness behind her.  
Falling to the ground Smith managed to dodge her attack.  
The wave of shadow sliced through the railing, Sandy and Tooth just barely dodging, and smashed into the globe. A shower of sparks rained down as the globe grinded to a halt with an ear shattering screech.

All eyes were on Elsie, who could only stare at the destruction she had caused in fear. What had she done?

Smith picked himself up. "You see!" He pointed at the globe. A large tear in the metal reached Antarctica to Alaska, the surrounding metal stained black. "Do you see now! The light reveals the truth in all things. A wolf in sheep's clothing!" He pointed hatefully at her. "I had thought you merely wandered from God's path, oh how wrong we were. Fooled! Deceived by the devil's whore herself!"

Elsie couldn't think. Her heart was racing. What had she done? Everyone was staring at her, judging her. What had she done? She had nearly killed them, nearly killed Sandy and Tooth. What had she done? And that man was spitting his hateful words that like shrapnel tore her heart. Hot tears stung her eyes. No, they wouldn't see her cry. Even if they hated her she would not cry in front of them.

"You don't belong here witch! Leave before your villainous taint infects us all!"

She was frozen in fear, held by the eyes of the others.

"I said go!" Smith made a grab for his musket. That was all it took for Elsie.

She turned and bolted down a corridor faster than she thought she could. Her tears rushing down her face in streams. Through the shop, past the kitchen and down countless flights of stairs until she reached the dear pen.

Chirin lifted his head from his nap and seeing his master in obvious distress stood.

Elsie buried her face in his warm fur and sobbed for a few moments. Chirin nuzzled her hair and nipped at her shirt trying to comfort her. She knew he was the only one who truly understood her. She dried her eyes on her sleeve and conjured a cloak. Gently taking hold of his collar she led him to a wooden door labeled 'выход' in bold red letters. She didn't speak Russian but knew well enough that big red letters on a door usually meant exit.

"Come on. We don't belong here." Climbing onto his back, Chirin lept into the freezing arctic wind. He was all to happy to leave the place behind and return to his true home. He galloped through three feet of snow, down the mountain side and into the distance.


	8. Chapter 7

North, Jack and Bunny re-entered the globe room and were shocked to find it in such disarray. Smith, Tooth and Sandy were standing around the bent and busted globe, which looked as if someone had taken a giant can opener to it, and sputtered sparks as it tried to continue it's rotating. Pitch was standing on the other side of the room, staring down a hallway.

"What in name of sleigh bells happened?"

The others turned.

"Hey where's Elsie?" Jack asked as he looked around and found no sign of his friend.

Sandy quickly tried explaining but left them even more confused than before.

Smith snorted. "Your 'friend' is a demon, she nearly took my head off."

Bunny made a face. "What are you talking Smith? She's harmless."

Tooth shook her head. "No it's true. She did this." And pointed to the globe.

Jack's eyes widened. "You mean she used her powers?"

That caught everyone's attention, even Pitch turned.

"You knew she could do this!" Smith bellowed.

North turned the young spirit to face him. "Is this true Jack?"

Jack stared at his feet then nodded.

"Why did neither of you tell us?"

Sighing he looked back at him. "She's scared of using her powers around others. She's afraid that if she does she'll end up hurting somebody."

"You don't say." Smith scoffed.

Jack glared at him. "But Elsie would never try to deliberately hurt someone. Not unless she was threatened."

Smith 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. "Well don't look at me. I was just conversation when that 'thing' attacked me with her demon powers."

Pitch scoffed bitterly. "Think calling her a 'mongrel bitch' was conversation worthy?" And glared at the man.

Jack would have launched himself at the pilgrim if North wasn't holding him back.

"You stay out of this hethan." John spat at Pitch.

"That's enough Smith!" Silence followed North's voice. "You've done quite enough. Ever since you arrived you have done nothing but cause trouble and ridicule our friend. Elsie has done nothing to you but defend others from your contempt."

Smith gaped, eyes wide at the chief guardian. "But it was Pitch she was defending. He's the scum of the earth!" And pointed accusingly at the dark man.

Pitch continued to glare but kept silent.

North shook his head. "We may not like him, but our quarrel with Pitch is not hers. She is free to defend who ever she wants."

"So your all choosing her over me. Fine then, put me out then!"

"No Smith, I won't put your family in danger because of your actions. Until further notice you will be confined to your room." With a wave of his hand North signaled two yetis to escort Smith out.

"North we have to find Elsie." Jack said worriedly.

The elder guardian nodded. "Jack, Tooth take this floor. Bunny, Sandy the first. Pitch..." They stared at each other for a moment. "Will you check the basement?"

He nodded and evaporated into the shadows.

Sandy made an image of Pitch.

"No not very much, but I trust him enough not to harm her. I'll check the top floor. We'll met back here in an hour." The guardians split up to search.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tooth and Jack continued down the hall. Elsie's room still had her things inside but there was no sign of the girl herself. Jack walked ahead calling out her name, while Tooth lingered behind staring at the floor. She didn't notice him stop and bumped into his back.  
"Oh, sorry." She said and continued to stare down.

Jack looked at her with concern. "Hey Tooth you okay?"

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"I'm sure we will." She sneered bitterly at the ground.

"Okay now I know something's up. What's wrong?"

She continued to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, look at me." He said in his tender windy voice and gently lifted her chin so she'd face him. Looking into his wintery eyes and his handsome face she could no longer stand hiding her feelings.

"Why her?" Her voice barely above a whisper and her eyes glistening with unushed tears.

"What do you mean why her?" Jack was utterly confused.

"I mean why did you choose her?"

Jack was still very confused. "Tooth please, I don't understand. What do you mean? I didn't pick her, she was just the one who saw me first."

"No, that's not what I mean." Tooth groaned hanging her head. "Why did you pick her...over me?"

"Picked her over you how?"

Tooth glared at him, was he playing stupid or was he really serious. "Don't insult me Jack, you two do everything together. Your always trying to impress her and spend every moment you can with her. Baby Tooth saw you kiss her and just last night I saw you both hugging." She looked away sadly trying not to cry.

"Wait..." Jack scratched his head. "You don't think that I- and that she- that we're- we're together do you?" Jack nealry laughed at the assumption.

She glared hurtfully at him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But just because she's one of my closest friend doesn't mean I'm in love with her. I mean don't you remember the first child who saw you?"

She nodded. "But then why have been acting so strange around her?"

Jack sighed. "The last time we saw each other, a few years ago, we got into a big fight that kind of ended our friendship. I did something I really shouldn't have."

Tooth looked suspiciously at him. Seemed she was going to need more convincing.

"Remember I was alone for three-hundred years. Elsie was the only person that could see me, so of course I spent a lot of time with her. When I found out about her powers I thought it was great, I thought she was just like me. Summer was coming and I wanted to spread some winter elsewhere, but I didn't want to be alone again. So I asked Elsie to run away with me."

Tooth gasped, almost not believing how he could have asked her something like that.

"She had the same reaction. Of course she said no. She had a family that needed her. I was an idiot not to see that back then, and like an idiot I got mad at her for rejecting me. I yelled at her, told her she was acting selfish, she yelled back and then we parted ways." Jack stared at his bare feet. "Maybe I did feel like that for her a long time ago." He said honestly. "But that all changed when I met you."

Tooth almost didn't believe her ears as she looked up and before she knew what was happening cool lips placed a kiss as soft as a snowflake on he cheek. She nearly fell as her wings froze and her face turned bright red.

"Now come on." He took her by the hand and began pulling her along. "We have to find Elsie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later the guardians met back up in the globe room, each with no luck. Bunnymund and Sandy rushed in panting and pointing down the hall.

"We didn't find her but her rams missing from the deer pen and a door leading outside was left open. She must've taken her ram and left."

North's eyes widened. "Then we have to find her fast. There's a large blizzard on it's way. She could be buried alive."

"I'll go." Tooth volunteered.

"No Tooth, I'll-" Bunny tried to interject but Tooth wouldn't let him finish.

"No Bunny, I'm faster."

"She's right Bunny. In the air she can cover more ground and Jack will go with her." North stated. "While Tooth scouts out further ahead the rest of us will search the surrounding area. Hopefully she hasn't gotten too far. I'm going to need everyone's help. We all-"  
North stopped as a white bone clattered down from ahead and landed before them. The group had only a moment to stare at it before an overpowering stench of decay floated down.

Bunny covered his nose. "Oh crikey, not now!"

They looked up to see one of the somethings peering down at them from the rafters. It made a guttural roar and was joined by dozens more staring down at the group of spirits.

Jack covered his face with his sleeve. "It's more of those things." He cringed from their combined stench.

"Morticia's minions." North growled. "Be ready." He drew his swords.

"Tooth go! I'll hold them off!" Jack shouted as he leaped up and froze the creatures around the open ceiling and Tooth zipped up through the skylight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tooth tried to protect her eyes from the swirling storm of snow. The blizzard seemed to have come out of nowhere and was making it extremely difficult to fly. The winds were pushing her too and fro and the dense white made hard to see. She'd thought about heading back but new she couldn't leave Elsie out in this. She'd already been flying for twenty minutes, following hoof prints that had now disappeared under a blanket of white. But as Tooth kept flying she thought that the wind was getting stronger, but soon realized that it was her slowing down. Ice had begun to collect on her wings causing her to slowly sink lower in the air. She new she had no choice now. Staying out any longer would doom her, all she could do now was hope Elsie would be alright until they could form a proper search party.

As she prepared to turn around something caught her eye. It looked like a black flag billowing in the wind, getting smaller in the distance.  
Tooth tried to call out but the wind blew her voice away. Gathering her strength she sped forward, calling out to the distant figure. All of a sudden her wings gave out. Heavy with ice and tired from exhaustion she plummeted to the cold Earth, tumbling as she landed. She rolled herself onto her hands and knees and watched the dark form get smaller. The snow began collecting around her, slowly burying her.  
In one last ditch effort she called desperately to the receding figure as loud as she could. Fate was on her side, for at that moment the curtain of snow opened and a gust of wind blew from behind her carrying her voice straight to the other.

The figure stopped to turn and through the momentary clearness spotted Toothania's bright vibrant feathers against the white snow. The figure raced to her and in a moment Elsie was at her side, wrapping the dark cloak around the other woman. Tooth opened her eyes again as Chirin moved to shiled them from the snow and the wind with his body.

"What are you doing out here, you could've frozen to death?" Elsie asked, her vibrant green eyes starring at the other in concern.

Tooth took a moment to warm herself and examine the cloak before answering. She realized the cloth was actually made of shadow and was fascinated by it's texture. Almost feeling like feathers but softer and at the same time more solid. It didn't change temperature being neither warm nor cold but trapped her own heat inside it while the surrounding snow parted around it, not even landing on it, in an almost unnatural way. Eventually she looked at the younger woman.  
"I could ask you the same thing."

Elsie cringed. "I don't belong. I mean I have- I can- well you saw what I could do."

"Everyone knows about your powers, Jack told us everything."

Elsie looked shocked then ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Tooth looked at her in surprise. "Don't be. John was threatening you. You had no choice but to defend yourself."

Elsie shook he head. "I nearly hurt you and Sandy. I destroyed the globe."

"Elsie, no one blames you for that, it was accident. Anyways I'm the one who owes you an apology."

Elsie looked taken aback. "You haven't done anything."

"Exactly." It was Tooth's turn to look ashamed. "When John threatened you I didn't do anything, I just stood there and watched." She sighed sadly. "Truth is I've been jealous of you. Jealous of how close you and Jack are."

She looked surprised. "Jack's like a brother to me, but we're not-"

"I know, I know. If I had just taken the time to know you instead of acting like a jealous child none of this would have happened." She paused noticing that the younger woman was no longer looking at her. Instead she was staring above her.  
"Elsie?"

"Oh my god." Was all she said and continued to stare.

Tooth turned and saw what had caught her attention. A pillar of black smoke was steadily billowing up from the distance turning the white clouds grey and dark. A sound like distant thunder echoed towards them, followed by a second pillar of smoke joining the first in it's skyward journey.  
"North's factory." Tooth said in disbelief.

"Come on!" Elsie climbed onto Chirin and held out her hand. "We have to hurry!"

Tooth was hesitant about getting onto the large beast, remembering what he had done to the yetis. His golden eyes seemed to pierce right through her and his sharp horns didn't to inviting either. But her friends were in danger she reminded herself. She took Elsie's hand and climbed onto the ram behind her, holding her shoulders tightly. Without the need of a command Chirin took off at full speed towards the smoke. Tooth gave a short scream and hung on for dear life as Chirin galloped faster than the wind itself, and plowed through the snow as if it were nothing.

It took a surprisingly short time to get back. The upper windows of the building were spewing forth fire and smoke like an angry dragon. A blaze of ash and fire erupted out as an explosion tore another whole in the roof. Chirin dashed to the door he and Elsie had exited from earlier. Elsie tried pushing it open but recoiled as it was hot to the touch. Climbing back onto her steed she told Tooth to hang on as Chirin began leaping from every ledge and foot hold he could find, climbing in great bounds as they had done in the mountains. Reaching the roof the ram dived horns first into a large whole that was gushing out smoke. As Chirin landed and the smoke cleared from their vision they were met with utter chaos.

Most of the level was in ruins, everything from tables and toys and heavy machines were smashed and scattered. Some parts of the floors and ceilings had been ripped up and fires ranging from campfires to bonfires had broken out everywhere. All the while yetis, fairies and elves were running around trying to put out fires and fending off the deformed monsters that were wreaking havoc.

Elsie cringed and held a hand to her nose. "Ugh! It's those things again!"

Tooth dismounted the ram and handed the shadow cloak to Elsie.

Elsie took the cloak and reformed it into a double edged sword and handed it back. "Here."

"Thanks."

A familiar jingling caught Elsie's attention. Looking around she spotted Jingle. Held tight the clutches of one the creatures.

Without thinking Elsie rushed over. "Put. Him. Down." She growled her voice feral like a wild animal.

The creature's cougar's skull of a head opened it's mouth and laughed through it's rotted vocal chords, a sound she could only describe as a wet wheeze that warbled. The green aura of the creature began to slither up it's arm towards the elf like a deadly serpent.  
Elsie wasted no time. She summoned her shadows that enveloped her arms turning her hands into deadly claws and smashed the arm bones into fragments. The severed green essence sizzled and evaporated on the floor.  
Jingle hit the ground and rushed to hide behind his savior. With one more swing of her claw she sliced the creature's head and spine in half down the middle. It clattered to the floor, falling apart and sizzling away.  
Another of the creatures was sent sailing through the air, courtesy of Tooth.  
"Elsie my fairies say that the others are fighting two floors down. They're trying to gather everyone in the basement."

"Well then let's not keep them waiting." She kneeled down to Jingle's level. "Jingle, this is very important. We need you to spread the word and gather everyone left in the basement. Can you do that?"

The little elf nodded and hurried off.

"Let's go!"

The two women and ram took off, fighting their down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack flew through the air shooting frost blasts at as many of the creatures he could, freezing them solid at least for a bit.

The creatures seemed rather resilient to his cold. As the creatures froze the green auras that held them together began melting through the ice and soon they were free again. Bunny, Sandy and North seemed to be having similar problems. Bunny's boomerangs could only knock the creatures bones apart, which simply dragged themselves back together. Sandy whips grabbed at the creatures and threw them but they quickly reformed, Sandy was quick to take to the air. North hacked and sliced cutting through a few of the weaker bones but doing little to the stronger ones.  
The only one who seemed to be making any progress at all was Pitch. He would disappear into the shadows and reappear behind one of the somethings and smash it to bits. But he could only take out one at a time and there were dozens still, and unlike them, the creatures didn't seem to tire.

They had been fighting for over half an hour continuously, they were scraped and clawed up. Exhaustion was setting in, it sapped at their bodies and devoured their strength.

Jack failed to pay attention as a creature leaped from the rafters. Landing on his back, dragging him to the ground. At the same moment a group of the creatures watched Pitch disappear into the darkness, they predicted his next move and when he rose from a shadow jumped pinning him down. They tore apart his sand scythe, the largest raised it's grizzly claws and prepared to finish him.

A heeled boot came crashing down, snapping it's spine. A wave of shadow dispelled the other creatures before a second boot pinned the large creature's skull to the ground and crushed it.  
Elsie cringed at the foul smell of rotted brains before offering a hand to help Pitch up.  
He looked up at her in awe gazing at her shadow claws that were so masterfully formed. Taking her hand he stood and re-formed his scythe. A pack of creatures began advancing but didn't see Chirin rush in, his horns at the ready. Chirin skewered, bucked, charged and stomped them. What was left of the creatures were shattered bones and eight fleshy coats of matted fur strewn about, great pools of green sizzling aura. Chirin snorted victoriously and went about trampling others nearby.  
Pitch couldn't help but marvel at the beast, not even his mares were so vicious. His thoughts were interrupted as Elsie charged into the fray, shadow claws at the ready.

Jack thought he was done for. After wrestling with the monster for a while his staff had rolled from his. He was pinned down, holding the creature back. It's jaws snapping at him just centimeters from his face and dripping foul smelling drool onto him.

A sword tip suddenly emerged through it's skull and the creature was pulled backwards, off of him. Another swing from the sword and the something's head was halved and it's body still.  
"Tooth?" Jack asked looking at her and the blade in amazement.

She smiled and helped Jack off the ground. "The one and only."

Jack smiled and the two turned to enter the fight.

With reinforcements the guardians began pushing back the creatures. Slowly breaking them into smaller groups and dispatching them.

As Elsie finished of the last of these small groups she heard a faint cry. Turning towards the hallway she listened and heard it again, only louder. Two somethings also heard the cry and made a quick dash for the hallway.  
"Oh hell no!" She took off after them.

With a wave of shadow she easily destroyed the first and the second soon followed with a slash of her claws. She paused, coughing on the smoke laden air. The hallway was hot and burning, flames devouring the walls and ceilings. Another cry for help brought her to a smoldering door blocked by fallen debris.  
"Hello!" Elsie shouted over the roaring flames.

"Help we're trapped, there's so much smoke!"

Elsie recognized the voice of Pocahontas. "Step back, I'm going to bust the door in!"

Giving them a moment to move she formed her shadow claws into a powerful burst like attack. The debris and door splintered into tens of millions of pieces.  
Pocahontas had Sarah in her arms and Ohitekah by the hand, followed by Smith.  
"Hurry, this place is coming down fast!"

The group ran as fast as they could while at the same time trying to avoid falling debris.

Ohitekah tripped and as his parents stopped to pick him up the flaming ceiling caved in with a terrible crash.  
Elsie dashed forward and knocked the family out of harms way. She managed to jump back just in time to avoid being crushed.  
"Elsie!" She heard Sarah's little voice cry out.

"I'm fine, go find the others!"

"We can't leave you behind!" Pocahontas called.

"You can and you will! Smith get your family out of here! Everyone's headed for the basement!" There was a moment of silence filled by the sound of crackling fire.

Finally Smith said, "I-I'll get them to safety." Followed by the sounds of footsteps echoing away.

Good, she thought. She didn't want them to know how truly scared she really was. The flames that were pummeling her with waves of heat began draining her energy, weakening her and making her birthmarks sting in an almost familiar fashion. As if the fire's red tongues were trying to reach something locked away within her. The smoke she'd been inhaling was starting to make her feel dizzy and disoriented. She held her sleeve over her mouth trying to salvage some breathable air, and headed down the hall in hopes of an exit.

As she feared the other end had collapsed in as well leaving a huge pile of smoldering wood that emitted thick black smoke. Elsie coughed deeply as the smoke invaded her lungs. Turning she headed back, checking all the doors on the way. Most rooms were ablaze with fire, a few were collapsed in, one was free of fire and destruction but soon found that it was a dead end.

She returned to the blockade that separated her from the rest of the workshop. She tried gathering every shadow she could muster. But with the overpowering light from the fires she could only summon up enough shadow to form a ball twice the size of her fist. It bounced pitifully of the rubble and disappeared. Elsie turned and started stumbling her way back to the clear room, hoping that she had overlooked something, some well hidden door or hallway.

She nearly collapsed as she was taken by another fit of coughing. She knew she must have been half choked by smoke by now. The hall was spinning, she couldn't think straight and the edges of her vision was going dark. She slumped against a faint shadowed wall trying to get catch her breathe.  
In her haste to think she failed to notice the hand on her shoulder and before Elsie could comprehend what was going on she felt herself being pulled backwards into what felt like icy water.  
For a moment it felt as if time had stopped as she floated through darkness. Then the darkness opened up and a blast of fresh air greeted her. The fresh air flowed into her lungs evicting the smoke. Elsie continued to cough not sure if she'd fallen to the ground or if she'd been there the whole time. She soon noticed the hand on her arm that helped her to her feet. She turned her head and saw Pitch Black in her clearing vision.  
"Pitch? How'd you-"

"Traveling by shadow is fast." He answered. A large black horse formed itself from black sand behind him. "But traveling by night-mare is even faster." He climbed on and helped Elsie on behind him. "Hang on." Was all Pitch said before flicking the reins. The horse reared and took off.  
Elsie gave a scream and wrapped her arms tightly around Pitch, hanging on for her life.  
Pitch chuckled at her reaction and urged his mare on. The dark steed galloped down halls and leaped over a banister, plummeting two stories before landing effortlessly and continuing on. Elsie's heart raced, her eyes clamped shut. Riding Chirin was one thing. She knew him, he was careful and calculated. But the night-mare was wild, unpredictable and absolutely terrifying.

Pitch poked her on the head. "We're here."

Elsie carefully opened her eyes and realized the nightmare had disappeared from underneath them, they were both standing on their own two feet. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around him. Blushing furiously she quickly unraveled herself and took a few steps back for good measure and missed the cheeky grin he threw her way.


	9. Chapter 8

The room was packed with yetis and elves nearly shoulder to shoulder. The walls and floor were solid steel. The sound of muffled explosions echoing off their surfaces made her feel like she was in an old World War Two bunker.  
A tug on her sleeve made her look down to see Jingle. The small elf smiled up at her.

"Jingle. Glad to see your alright. Tell me are the others down here?"

Jingle nodded and began dragging her along by the sleeve.

"Pitch this way."

They made their way through the crowd trying not to jostle any yetis or step on any elves. They reached the corner of the room where the other guardians and Smith's family were gathered and talking loudly over the crowd.

Sandy spotted them and quickly singed to the others. Jack turned and saw them as well.  
"Hey look!"

They turned.

"You made it!" Bunny shouted.

"Smith said that you got trapped in a hallway, we were about to go back after you." North said.

"I was, but Pitch got me out."

"Tell me how many more are are still trapped upstairs?"

Elsie was at a loss. "Uh-"

"We came from the second floor and didn't see anyone left on our way down." Pitch answered.

North nodded. "Good, so hopefully everyone's here. Now to get out." He took two snow globes from his pockets.

"Where do we go now?" Jack asked grimly.

"Bunny is your warren safe?" North asked turning to his friend.

Bunny shook his head. "I wouldn't reckon so. My warrens not far from Cupid's place. I reckon Morticia's already got some of her creatures there."

"We can go to my palace." Tooth chimed in. "I don't know how much time it'll buy us, but it'll take those things some time to reach the Huang Shan mountain range."

"Looks like our best option for now." Jack said.

"I agree." North said and turned to the crowd. "Listen up!" He bellowed causing the chattering to stop. North shook the snow globes and threw them, opening two portals. "We're all getting out of here. I want everyone to file up into two lines, and no pushing." A loud explosion shook the bunker. "That'll be the stairwell collapsing. Alright double time!"

The yetis, elves and fairies filed out of the room, making it much less crowded. It was then Elsie noticed that something was missing, or rather someone.

"North where's Chirin?" She couldn't see her friend anywhere and was getting more and more worried by the second.

North looked down in shame. "While you were missing, Chirin helped us fight down to the first floor. I stopped to release reindeer, letting them loose outside. Ram stopped and acted like he saw something. He took off out into blizzard. I tried calling him back. I am so sorry Elsie."

Elsie stared in shock, Chirin had ran out into the blizzard. She had to do something. As the last yeti exited through the portal she turned to the door.  
"I have to go back for him."

Jack grabbed her shoulder. "Are you crazy? That's suicide!"

"I can't leave him behind! He wouldn't leave me."

"Your not going." North said authoritatively.

"I wasn't asking." Elsie said and made for the door. She heard someone growl and was suddenly pulled back and turned around to face a pair of angry eclipse eyes.

He lifted her up by the collar of her jacket. "Don't be a damned fool!" He growled so menacingly.

Elsie was rendered silent. She had never seen this side of Pitch before, he was actually threatening and she was for a moment afraid.

"Your ram has a better chance of surviving that blizzard than you do. If your foolish enough to think you could fight your way back up there just to throw yourself into a storm then I don't see how the man in the moon thought you'd ever be any help to us at all." He dropped her back onto the ground.

She stood and stared at him defiantly. "I won't leave him." She said unshaken.

He looked like he was about to yell again before his face relaxed. "Fine then, I won't ask you." He grabbed her tightly by the wrist and began dragging her to the portal.

"Let go!" She tried to pry her wrist free but his grasp was too strong.

"Not until you stop acting like a damned fool."

She tried summoning a shadow, but when nothing happened she realized that he was manipulating them, holding them back, and as strong as she was she was no real match for him. He had centuries to of perfecting shadow manipulation over her.  
Pitch dragged Elsie through the portal with the others close behind, and only let go after the swirling vortex had vanished behind them.  
Elsie stared at where the portal had once been not sure if she should be sad or angry. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Tooth with a sympathetic expression.

"Chirin is strong and fierce. There's nothing he couldn't handle."

She sighed finally defeated and a sense of misery overcoming her. "I...I know. We've just never left each other's side. Never retreat, never surrender, you know." She said dishearteningly.  
Pitch felt guilty seeing this, but he didn't want to see her killed by those things. She reminded him so much like himself. She was so much like him,dark like him but at the same time seemed to light up the world around her. Thinking it best to give her space he disappeared into the shadows.

Tooth zoomed into the air above the crowd. She called over a flock of her fairies. "Everyone listen up." She called gaining everyone's attention. "My fairies are going to break you into groups and take you to your rooms. Dinner will be brought to you, oh and please don't wander off, it's very easy to get lost here. Okay thanks."

The large crowd dispersed as the fairies pointed to them and began leading them through the maze of pathways.  
Tooth zipped down and led the guardians to three chambers at the peak of the palace. Smith and his family were given the one at the end and were quick to say goodnight. Tooth led the others into the middle one. It was large with single beds around the edges, silk curtains were draped around the walls and the open windows gave the room a warm and free feeling.

Bunny made a b-line for one of the beds and collapsed, rubbing his sore feet. "Oi, I thought I was going to collapse."

North and Sandy too went to claim a bed.

"What you guys can't be that tired already. It's barely mid afternoon." Jack said rushing to the windows to gaze at the mountains and jungle below. "Don't you want to check this place out?"

North groaned. "Jack while I admire your enthusiasm I am afraid that we are not as energetic as you are."

The young spirit pouted at them. "Fine. At least I know one person whose always up for an adventure." He lept to Elsie's side leaning on her shoulder in a comical way.

She turned away. "Thanks Jack." She tried to smile but it came out sad. "But I think I'll pass this time." She went to sit on the bed furthest away from the others.

Jack watched her for a bit. He thought about using one of his magic snowballs but thought that trying to force her into being happy would only make things worse. Eventually he nodded. "Alright then. Tooth?"

"Sure Jack, I'll give you the grand tour." She hoped that would get Elsie's attention.

She gave no reaction.

Tooth sighed and lead Jack out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elsie sifted through her dinner. The freshly picked fruit salad looked and smelled divine, but she couldn't get more than a few bites down. Worry and guilt were eating her away. What if he hadn't survived, what if he'd been taken down by those monsters? Or worse, was injured and in pain, awaiting when she would come back to save him. The uncertainty made her sick to her stomach. She kept replaying the siege of North's workshop over and over again thinking of what she could've done differently. If there was something she could have done to save Chirin.

The others had noticed her depression and had tried cheering her up, from flying sand animals to finding candy canes and brightly colored Easter eggs hidden all around her. She'd smiled and thanked them and say she was fine, but they knew she wasn't and Tooth decided it was her turn.

"Elsie." She hovered over to the younger woman. "Let's take a walk."

Elsie nodded, stood and began following her out.  
Jack threw Tooth a confused look.  
She smiled and winked at him.  
He smiled understanding what she was doing.

Toothania lead her down one of the winding pathways. They past a large structure that was dispensing quarters which the fairies zipped over and took.  
A strange noise caught their ears. They came around the structure to see an elf, Elsie recognized as Jingle, swatting at a group of fairies that were trying to lead him to a distant chamber.

"What's going on here?" Tooth asked confused.

A fairy zipped up and began squeaking to her.

Jingle saw Elsie and ran up to her, seeking shelter from the fairies that still tugged at him, trying to lead him away.

Elsie kneeled down. "Hey Jingle, what's wrong."

Jingle pointed to the fairies that hovered around them.

"Don't you want to go and be with the other elves?"

He shook his head, shaking his hat bell.

"Well do you wanna come with us, Tooth is showing me around?"

Jingle nodded happily.

"Okay okay, calm down girls." Tooth said trying to soothe her mini fairies. "I'll think he'll be fine with us. We'll keep an eye on him."

The fairies nodded and flew away to perform other tasks.

Tooth motioned Elsie to follow, which she did with Jingle in tow. They came upon eleven very large structures, each containing thousands of canisters that the mini fairies opened and dropped teeth into.  
"Elsie," Tooth started gaining her attention. "Do you know why we collect the teeth?"  
Elsie shook her head.  
Tooth motioned her to follow towards one of the large structures. "It's because the teeth hold the most important memories of childhood. We protect them and when the children need to remember, we're there for them." Tooth began looking at the cover of the canisters.

"Wow." Was all Elsie could manage as she gazed at the amount of canisters. She knew that the teeth had to have some kind of importance but she never thought it was anything like that.

"Here you are." Tooth plucked a canister from it's space. She gazed at it gingerly before handing it over. "I think you could really use this."

Elsie turned it over in her hand listening to the gentle rattle from within and found a small painted face with black hair with a blonde streak and vibrant green eyes smiling at her. "These are my teeth?"

Tooth nodded. "From your first central incisor when you were three to your last secondary molar when you were ten."

Elsie gently caressed the diamond pattern surface of the canister. She was suddenly overcome with a series of memories from her childhood. Dressing as a vampire for career day, discovering her powers, meeting Chirin, laughing with her parents on her eighteenth birthday. As the memories flowed through her the tight grip of sorrow loosened and a delicate smile graced her features. "Thank you Tooth, I had almost forgotten all of these."

Tooth smiled radiantly. "It's the very least I can do."

As Elsie continued to stroke the surface the facelet opened revealing the small white teeth within. "There's one missing." She said looking at an empty space.

Tooth leaned forward for a better look and confirmed this with a nod. "One of your first central incisors. I think you might have swallowed it." They both laughed for a bit.

Elsie gently closed the facelet and slid the canister back into place with the others. "Thank you Tooth, your a true friend."

Tooth scratched the back of her neck. "I'm getting there. Would you like to see the rest of the palace? There's a spectacular waterfall that goes right over the right wing."

"That sounds wonderful." She turned to the small elf. "Are you coming Jingle?"

The little elf nodded and trailed behind Elsie, occasionally stopping to look at something but never letting her get more than five steps ahead.

They visited the waterfall where a rainbow hung perpetually in the air above.  
Elsie sighed, enjoying the cool mist that fell upon her face. They visited the lowest chambers, where they stood beholding the great mountains above and the misty jungles below where they caught the sounds of exotic birds singing their melodies in the setting sunlight. They visited the orchard where groves of mangoes, starfruit and papaya trees grew, filling the air with their heady fragrance. They stopped there for a snack. Tooth gathered the largest and ripest starfruit from the top of the tree and Elsie used a shadow blade to cut it perfectly into thirds for the three of them.

Finally when the sun had set and the stars shone brightly in the clear night sky did they start heading back to the sleeping chambers. As they climbed the pathways they past a structure filled with canisters, not unlike the ones at her own, but the structure was painted dark blue and mirrored the stars above and lacked the flocks of fairies coming to deposit teeth.  
Elsie paused. "Hey Tooth whats that?"

Tooth looked at the structure, her content expression becoming sad and mournful. "That holds the teeth of the children who never made it past childhood." She nearly whispered in anguish.

"Oh. I see, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We carry on their memories, in a way they live on through us."

Elsie looked at the structure and up at the night sky. Such a sad place but such a beautiful night.

"Ready to head in?"

"Would you mind if I stayed out a bit longer. I find looking at the stars to be so lulling and it's such a gorgeous night."

"Of course. When your ready just head straight up this path." She pointed to the way and said good night before starting up herself.

"Jingle do you want to go up with her to bed?"

The tiny elf shook his head and sat down crossing his arms for good measure.

"Alright then."

Elsie stared up at the night sky for a good ten minutes, gazing at the magnificent celestial canopy of obsidian dappled with tiny flakes of gold, silver and occasionally a ruby or sapphire.

"Cheryl."

It was soft, as soft as a feather on a summer's breeze, but Elsie swore she heard someone, a woman call out someone's name. Her gaze fell upon the structure for fallen children. No one was around. She turned to Jingle who was still stargazing.  
"Did you here that?"

He shook his head.

She continued to look at the dark structure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pitch stared at the tiny painted face. Now it all made sense. The feeling he got whenever he looked into her eyes, how they almost looked familiar. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it sooner. Her burn marks should have been a dead give away. But her powers, where did they come from? Perhaps, perhaps when he had spilt nightmare sand over her it had seeped into her wounds. But could that have really caused her to develop shadow powers? Apparently so. He continued to ponder on his realization and what it meant now and how it now changed things. He didn't here the footsteps until he saw someone come around the corner. He looked to see Elsie looking back at him.

"Oh, hey." She greeted him awkwardly.

Jingle rushed behind her, wrapping himself around her heels.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked turning back.

"I stayed out to watch the stars for a bit."

He glanced up before turning back to the canisters.

"I owe you a thank you. For pulling me through the portal that is."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

She sighed, knowing he wanted more. "I was acting irrational."

"Yes, you were."

"I know Chirin's fine. He's strong, stronger than me. I think actually I'm the one lost without him."

He nodded. With a glance at the painted face and a glance at Elsie he figured now was better than never. "Tell me, how was your family life, your childhood? Were you happy? Your parents are they good to you?"

"Why, are you looking to adopt?" She said humorously, almost laughing.

He smiled and remained silent.

She realized he was still waiting for an answer. She again looked to the stars and thought of her family. "Yeah, I had a great childhood. I was an only child and my parents were very loving. My mother was always a bit over protective but my father always encouraged me to be myself no matter what anyone else said."

"Were you ridiculed often?"

"No, I mean I usually kept to myself."

"Because the others didn't accept you."

"No because of my powers."

He gave her a questioning look.

"You saw what I did to North's globe."

"You were defending yourself."

"Yeah and I almost hurt Tooth and Sandy." She sighed. "When I was little I accidentally hurt one of my best friends with my powers. She was okay but I never forgave myself, I couldn't risk hurting anyone else. So I kept away from most people."

He nodded and continued staring forward. Curiously she approached to see what he was looking at. Jingle clung to her leg nervously. Elsie stood next to him and followed his gaze to a canister with a very young girl with bright blonde hair and green eyes, placed next to two canisters with similar features.  
"Did you know her?" She asked watching his expression.

He looked conflicted. "Yes." He finally said.

"What happened?"

"A fire."

"A fire." Elsie repeated remembering her nightmares.

He sensed her fear. "Your afraid of fire?" It was a statement, not a question. He didn't need to ask.

"Yes from my nightmares." She paused.

"Which nightmares?"

"Well, it's always the same one, as long as I can remember. There's fire all around, everything's burning. Even I'm burning. Then everything's cool and dark and I wake up. Is that normal? I mean don't people usually have different nightmares."

Pitch closed his eyes and sighed. "Nightmares react differently for each person. What is normal for one person is an oddity to another." He looked up to the night sky. "Well I think I shall bid you a good night. Perhaps tomorrow shall bring some answers." He turned and began on his way up the path towards the sleeping chambers.

"Goodnight Pitch." Elsie said and turned to look back at the canister of the girl just in time to see Jingle on his tippy toes trying to pull it out. The canister teetered for a second before falling forwards towards the ground.  
"Jingle no!" Elsie cried and quickly reached forward trying to catch it.

Pitch heard her and turned just in time to see Elsie catch the canister, her thumb rubbing against the diamond tiles. She inhaled sharply as images flooded her mind.

Elsie looked around the room. Light wooden walls, a window that looked out to a forest. There were two beds, one she was sitting on and one across from her, it was strange and all yet strangely familiar.

"Cheryl." A warm sweet voice called.

Elsie looked at the door.

"Cheryl." The voice sounded again, a woman came to stand in the doorway, she had long bright blonde hair and vibrant green eyes, like Elsie's. She held the hand of a small with brown hair and the same green eyes. The woman spotted her and smiled warmly. "There you are Cheryl. Where have you been?"

Elsie felt herself smiling against her will. "I've been right here."

The woman smiled again. She took the young boy and tucked him into the other bed. "Goodnight Alex, sleep tight darling." She kissed his forehead.

"Night mommy." He said and closing his eyes and turning over.

The woman moved over to Elsie and sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you ready for bed sweet heart?"

Elsie felt herself nod.

A young girl, older than the boy, came to the doorway with a tall man at her side. Both had brown hair and blue eyes, but where the man's hair was straight the girl's was thick and wavy.  
"Goodnight mommy." She called.

"Goodnight Rose." The woman called back.

The girl smiled and followed the man away.

"Alright Cheryl, it's time to close your eyes and fall asleep. I've put your tooth under your pillow so the tooth fairy can find it." The woman cooed.

_'Wait'_, Elsie thought, '_who are these people, why do I know their faces? Why does that woman look like me? Why Can't I move? Am I dreaming?'_ Elsie felt herself lying down.

"Goodnight Cheryl."

"Goodnight mama."

The woman got up and headed for the door.

"Wait! Leave the light on please."

The woman nodded and turned down the light of the oil lamp on the table next to the boy's bed.  
The next few images went by fast. A tall figure in the dark room exiting into the hallway. The boy Alex shifting in his sleep, knocking into the table, the room becoming very bright. The room was on fire, Elsie felt herself climb out of bed and run over to Alex's, which was buried in fire. Elsie reached out to lift the debris, she felt a terrible burning sensation and her hand came back burnt and bleeding. She back stepped and a rafter came down and trapped her leg, she tried to shriek but the smoke was suffocating her. She managed to free herself and was huddled into a corner. Soon the tall figure re-entered looking around desperately. In the light of the flame Elsie recognized Pitch. She tried to call out, to ask him what was going on, but couldn't, she couldn't even control what she was doing. She could only watch, like with the... It suddenly hit her, this was all a memory, her memory.  
Her younger self whimpered as if to call out for help.

Pitch turned and spotted her. For a half second he stared, then kneeled and reached for her. She hobbled over to him, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.  
She felt the familiar sensation of icy water as he evaporated. He re-formed and Elsie looked at the house, now engulfed in flames. She felt a tingling sensation and could only watch as streams of nightmare sand flowed from Pitch's hands into her hair and over her wounds. Her burning limbs cooled as the sand trickled over and mixed with her blood. Young Elsie gripped tightly at his cloak, there was a buzzing sound and she spotted one of Tooth's fairies before the feeling of icy water again.

Now Pitch was carrying her through a street, her home street in her town. He placed on the steps of her home, rang the door bell and disappeared. The door opened and Elsie saw her mother and father.

Elsie gasped as her mind returned to her body. She breathed heavily, her whole body trembling.  
"Those-those were my parents...my real parents." She said shakily staring at the canister. Her legs felt weak, she felt dizzy now, as if the world were spinning on a carousel around her. She reached a hand out to try and steady herself but could grasp nothing.  
A large hand gently curled around hers, she looked up to see Pitch. He wrapped his other hand around her shoulders, holding her steady.  
She couldn't shake that familiar feeling of his grip.  
"You-" She paused trying to shake off the dizziness. "You saved me. It was you." She looked at him, his eclipse eyes shone brightly though his face was unreadable. "How-What happened?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm not exactly sure how the fire started. I was spreading a nightmare to the older girl-"

"Rose, her name was Rose and she was my sister, I had a sister and a brother." Elsie spoke without actually realizing.

"The room was smoldering, and the rest of the house was coming down. I was searching for an escape and spotted you by chance."

"You saved me and brought me to...my parents. My parents adopted me." She couldn't shake her dizziness. Her life, everything she knew about it, about herself changed in seconds. Her legs were starting to give out weak.

Pitch sensed this and held her closer. "There was nothing else I could do. Their's was the only house on the street still alight." He paused looking at her. Her face was pale, hands shaking and legs barely holding her weight, even with his help. She felt very cool to the touch but her face was dotted with sweat. She was in shock.  
"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm dizzy."

Jingle unsure of what to do clung to her leg refusing to let go, regardless of his fear of the nightmare king, as if he himself could awaken her from her stupor.

"You need to rest."

Now that he said it, he too was tired, no absolutely exhausted from the days events. She nodded, attempted to take a step forward and fell to her face.  
Pitch leaned forward and caught her before that. Gently as if picking a flower he plucked her up and began carrying her to the rooms. Jingle who was conflicted finally chased after him. Pitch came to the tallest platform, he headed towards the middle chamber.

Elsie grasped his cloak tighter, her head resting on his shoulder. "No. I-I don't want to be alone."

"Your guardians are there, your not alone"

She shook her head and buried her face beginning to cry. "Please don't leave me alone." She sobbed her voice muffled. She didn't know why she was crying, whether it was her fallen family or the stress of the past few days catching up with her. But she knew she didn't want Pitch to leave her side. She felt so safe with him and she needed that right now more than ever.

Pitch paused and looked at the young woman in his arms. Her face was hidden in his cloak as she cried, from the shock and emotional stress, he assured himself. Her hands were twisted into his cloak gripping him like a life line, like so long ago.  
He mentally groaned, but he couldn't leave her like this. The guardians wouldn't know what to do and in their bumbling would things worse. He turned to the empty chamber on the right and headed in. It was very similar to the others with a high ceiling and open windows with silk curtains and beds against the walls. He carefully placed her in one and gently pried her hands form him.

"Don't leave." She whispered into the pillow.

He sat next to her and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "I won't"  
Jingle cautiously climbed upon the bed and curled himself on her legs, watching the man carefully as if h might suddenly launch himself at the other or attempt to drink their blood like a vampire.  
Elsie continued to sob for some time, trembling under the blanket in the warm tropic air. But eventually she cried herself out. Her back gently raised and lowered as she slept deeply.

Pitch sighed and rubbed his head. How had this happened? How could he, the nightmare king, the spreader of fear, the Boogeyman himself grow to care for this girl? When he had saved her from the fire it had been a whim, he had placed her where she would be safe, only because he was morally obligated to do so. He had never expected to meet her again and had simply forgotten all about her. But now, now all of...this. Her powers that he had unintentionally given her, Tzar choosing her to help vanquish Morticia and now she remembered everything. When did his existence become so complicated.  
And now here he was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching over her like a... a guardian, when not days ago he wouldn't have hesitated to fill her head with his nightmares.  
Why-how did she affect him so? Was it because he felt obliged to do so because he was the reason she was involved in all of this in the first place, or was it something else. She was a person of darkness, very much like him, but she was also of the light. She spread gentleness and kindness where she went and would risk her safety and life for others. While at the same time she was a ferocious warrior. The way she fought with her shadows, without fear of death, without fear at all, like a wolf charging into the fray for it's prey.  
But it was her compassion that he found most intriguing. She had showed him kindness and had took the time to know him and treated him with basic human dignity that no one had shown him in centuries. Even when others had told her of his darker past she hadn't judged him by it. She accepted him as he was. And not just him, after Smith had treated her so terribly she still saved him and his family, and nearly got herself killed in the process.

He didn't want that for her, he didn't want to see her kindness and bravery die for nothing. He didn't want the only person who actually showed him kindness to die. He didn't want to be alone in the world again. Pitch stopped and re-traced his thoughts, back to their time at the pole. Wherever he had been she was never far away and vise versa. He hadn't realized it then but he had taken comfort in her presence, in the way she was just there, unbiased and un-judging. He rubbed his temples again trying to soothe the head ache that was coming on. He took one more look at the sleeping form of Elsie before standing and moving to a bed nearby.


	10. Chapter 9

A loud crash woke Elsie with a start. She looked around wildly startled and now wide awake. Jingle was cowering next to her hiding under the covers. There was another loud crash followed by the sound of shouting that brought her attention outside of the sleeping chamber.

She leaped out of bed and formed her shadow claws. She didn't want to believe that Morticia's monsters had gotten here so fast. She dashed out of the chamber and down the pathway, ready for a fight, ready for the horrid monsters to attack. When she reached the main chamber she was greeted with a sight she wasn't ready for.  
Pitch Black was evaporating in and out of shadows as fast as he could in an attempt to dodge the attacks of Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Jack, North and Smith. For a minute she watched in confusion, until one of Bunny's boomerang's knocked Pitched off his feet.

"What the hell is going on here?" She shouted stepping in.  
Everyone froze looking at her.

Tooth rushed over. "Are you hurt? What happened? What did he touch?" She fussed over her as if she were an injured animal, turning this way and that way checking her for injuries before wrapping her in a tight hug. "It's going to be okay now."

Elsie tried to pry herself out of the older woman's arms. "What are you talking about, I'm fine."

Tooth stood back. "What did Pitch try to do?" She asked worriedly still looking her over.

Elsie looked absolutely confused. "What do you mean? He hasn't done anything."

Now it was Tooth's turn to look confused. "One of my fairies told me that she saw Pitch grab you and take you to his sleeping chamber."

It took Elsie a second to understand hat she was talking about and blushed as she realized how it must of looked to someone else.  
"No no, it was nothing like that, let me explain. Last night when I was stargazing I went to explore by the blue tower. I came across Pitch over there." She pointed to the dark blue structure of canisters. "It's also where I found this." She took the canister of her younger self out of her pocket.

Tooth took it and looked at the small painted face, sadness overcoming her eyes. "I remember her, it was her first tooth. My fairies saw HIM running away with her. When Sandy and I caught him she was nowhere to be found." Her voice turned dark with condemnation, she turned on him. "Why don't you tell everyone what you did to her! You turned her into a fearling didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

"Tooth Stop!" Elsie said gripping her wrists. "Pitch didn't hurt Cheryl."

Tooth turned astounded. "How...how do you know her name?"

"Because she's me, or rather I'm her."

Tooth looked an equal amount of confused and astounded.

"Pitch was there yes, but only doing his job and spreading nightmares. From what I remember I think it was my little brother Alex who knocked over an oil lamp on a table by his bed. When I had awoken the fire was already burning down the house, it was too late for Alex and Rose. That's how I got my birthmarks, they're really burn marks." She removed her right glove showing Tooth and the other guardians who were listening intently. "Pitch was caught in the fire too. He saw me and rescued me. He brought me to the house of my adoptive parents."  
For a moment no one did anything.

Jack took a step towards her. the look on his face showing his disbelief. "Elsie, why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because I didn't remember. I was barely two when it all happened. But you remember how I told you about my nightmares? Of fire? They weren't just nightmares, they were forgotten memories trying to be remembered."

Jack looked at her intently before taking the canister from Tooth. He darted away before returning after a moment with Elsie's current canister. He looked closely at the painted faces, comparing their features. The first of course was very young and her hair was a different color, but sure enough both had the same vibrant green eyes and graceful smile. Jack knew he'd recognize her face anywhere. He handed the canister back.  
"It is you."

Elsie nodded. "I was really in a state of shock when I remembered everything. I kinda freaked out and Pitch was just trying to get me to calm down."

The guardians all looked to Elsie, then to Pitch, then back to Elsie.

"Well then that does change things doesn't it." Came an unfamiliar voice from behind them. They all turned in surprise, as was the norm that early day, to see a tall woman, about Elsie's height, with long brown hair, bright yellow eyes and olive tanned skin that matched rather well with her grass green dress.

Elsie was even more surprised to see the horned animal standing beside her.  
"Chirin!" She cried and rushed to wrap he arms around him. He to began nuzzling her head and neck, joyful to be reunited with his master. "I thought I'd lost you." She murmured into his fur before turning to look at the woman. "Thank you for bringing Chirin back to me." Elsie smiled, tears in her eyes.  
The woman smiled and nodded.

"Mother Nature?" North said shocked.

"Hello guardians and Pitch." She said to them.

"Nature what are you doing here?" Bunny finally asked.

"I am here to aid you in putting a stop to Morticia."

"I thought you were neutral though?"

"I am, but Morticia has upset the very balance that I protect. The attack on the pole was the final straw."

"You know about the pole?" North asked.

"I was there." She said simply surprising everyone. "I had attempted to meet up with you while you were rescuing Pitch and Smith but each time I missed you, so I headed for your workshop North. You really like your privacy, it was a difficult journey on my own. When I reached your workshop I could see from the distance that it was under attack. I had attempted to reach you and help but as I approached a group of those unnatural monsters attacked me. I thought I was in trouble when this fine ram came to my rescue." She patted the ram fondly.  
Chirin stood proudly.  
"He must have spotted me from at least a hundred and fifty yards."

"But how did you know we were all here?" Tooth asked.

"Chirin told me."

"You understand what he says?" Elsie asked intrigued.

Mother Nature nodded. "Chirin told me what had happened at the pole and where you were all headed. He also told me much about you Elsie, and I must say I am quite intrigued. Would you mind giving me a demonstration of your powers?"

Elsie nodded a bit unsure of herself. "Oh-uh sure." She summoned a shadow and reformed her claws around her hand.

"Fascinating." Nature said approaching to get a better look. She poked and prodded at the shadow and watched as Elsie reformed her claws into a ball, carefully picked it up and examined it further. She dropped the ball to the floor and watched as it flattened to the ground before returning to it's rightful owner, before examining Elsie's right hand.  
"Very interesting the introduction of nightmare sand to human blood causes the carrier to develop the ability of shadow manipulation. Did you know about this Pitch?"

Pitch shook his head.

"Well then it looks like your the first person to survive such an experiment."

"Survive? Then you mean to say there have been others like me?" Elsie asked confused and intrigued.

Nature glanced at Pitch before returning her gaze to Elsie. "Yes and no. Others that exposed to nightmare sand were consumed by it. They were transfigured into Fearlings. But they were exposed to large quantities of sand. You must have been exposed to a very small quantity. I must admit I'm curious to know if the same thing would happen with your dreamsand Sandman under similar conditions."

Sandy looked curiously at his hands.

"But I'm getting off topic. I know that Tzar ordered you to bring together Pitch and Elsie. But there has been a change in plans. There is an eclipse coming, tomorrow at high noon. Morticia must be defeated before then." She spoke with grievous seriousness.  
Shock struck them all. For days they had been trying the death spirit and just stay alive, and now they were expected to defeat her before noon tomorrow.

"But Mother Nature, how can we do this?" North asked, simply desperate to find a way to end the deadly feud.

Mother Nature looked grave. "I won't lie to you, I'm not sure. But if she's not defeated before the eclipse she will grow to powerful for anyone to defeat."  
It was as if a bombshell went off. They all stared hopelessly at her.  
"I can make a suggestion though." She said catching their attention and hope. "Morticia has most of her creatures still at the pole and out hunting for you. This might be the opportune time to strike back. She won't be expecting a head on attack."

Bunny looked aghast. "So you want us to just walk right into her lair for an all out attack? Your sending us into the bloody lion's den!"

Mother Nature nodded. "I understand your concern, but this is our only chance, we must take it. And you won't be going alone, I'm going as well."

North looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything. He rubbed his head, trying to soothe a migraine. Finally he sighed.  
"What do we do and when?"

"It's going to take everyone's help. The guardians, Pitch, Smith and especially you Elsie."

The younger woman looked at her confused.

"I'm not completely sure either, but Tzar believes you'll play a very important role in the battle to come. As for getting there, I believe these are yours North." She gave a high pitched whistle. Eight large reindeer galloped through the air into the palace, landing in front of them. "Chirin found them not long after finding me, he's quite the tracker."

Sandy formed an image of a sleigh.

"Yes I realized that would be a problem." She turned to Elsie. "Elsie do you think you could form a sleigh out of shadow?"

"I can try." She said before raising her hands. A large pool of shadow gathered on the ground before then, it rose up and taking shape. "I don't know how long I can maintain it though." She eyed the structure warily.

Pitch turned to Jack. "Jack, try freezing it." He remembered how the young spirit's ice had reacted with his nightmare sand and hoped for the same effect.  
Jack nodded, understanding his idea and approached the sleigh. He tapped his staff against the shadow structure. As it touched frost and ice began spreading from the wooden staff over the shadow, turning it a greyish black. When it was completely frozen Elsie dropped her hands, releasing her grip on the shadow. The sleigh remained where it was.

Bunny began tapping it with his foot, testing it's structural integrity. "Seems safe 'nough."

Sandy climbed in, jumping up and down on the seats, double checking. When he was finished he gave everyone a thumbs up.

"It should hold. So when do we leave?" Bunny asked.

"Immediately." Nature said. "It'll take time to get to the swamp and the sooner we leave the longer we have to deal with Morticia."

"So we just stroll into Morticia's swamp and defeat her, just like that?" Smith asked trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Basically."

North brought the reindeer over to the sleigh as everyone piled in.

"What about Chirin?" Elsie asked looking at her steed.

Sandy raised his hand in volunteer, he blew a tiny amount of dream sand over to the ram's hooves.  
Chirin pawed at it cautiously. For moment nothing, but soon Chirin began rising in the air. He quickly righted himself, putting his hoofs to the ground.

"Thanks Sandy." Elsie thanked the small guardian. "Chirin to the head of the team." Chirin obliged taking center in front of the two rows of deer. Elsie climbed into the sleigh next to North. She concentrated and formed a harness and rein that linked the animals to the sleigh. She handed the reins off to North who gave them a good flick.

Chirin dashed off at full speed, lifting the sleigh into the air and forcing the deer to speed and keep up with him.  
"Chirin slow down for them. You need to work together as a team!" Elsie called. Chirin gave an irritated toss of the head but slowed to the deer's pace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It took a good six hours to cross the ocean, North America was a dark line in the distance. Elsie turned in her seat to talk to Mother Nature. She was awkwardly sat between Pitch on one end and Jack on the other.  
"Mother Nature what can we hope to expect from Morticia?"

The older woman looked a bit worried. "I'm not completely sure. I know it's going to be a hornets nest of trouble but little else. Morticia always preferred her solitude over the companionship of the living. That's why she chose the Dunwitch Swamp. There's no one around for kilometers. But that might be to our advantage, with no one around she might not put up any outer defenses."

"So we go in, find her and stop her, but how? Surely we can't be expected to kill her."

Mother Nature shook her head. "No we can't. The balance of the world would be thrown into chaos without her control over death."

"So then how do we go about stopping her?"

"I'd hoped that's where you'll come in. Tzar truly believes your the key to ending all of this. Perhaps your powers will have some adverse affect on her. Unfortunately for now all we can do is wait and see."

Elsie turned back in her seat her stomach in tight knots, a million thoughts racing through her mind.

Nature seemed to sense this. "I'm sorry that we must place so much hope and responsibility upon you. I know it isn't fair."

Elsie gave a curt nod but said nothing and continued to stare forward into the oncoming land.

After another four hours of flying the Dunwitch Swamp came into view. From the distance it looked like an enormous dark splotch that stretched for miles in every direction. As they entered it's air space they were greeted with the foul stench of swamp gas and decaying foliage.

Bunny covered his nose. "Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Keep heading forward." Mother Nature pointed. "Morticia will be directly in the center."

They kept straight, passing over dense trees both dead and alive covered in moss and vines and surrounded on all sides by murky brown, black water that belched out methane and other smelly gases. Occasionally they saw an alligator rush from the tree banks into the dark depths. Or some unknown thing would splash near the surface and sink into the shadows.

North pointed. "Look ahead."

A large grove of dead trees, that near the top grew inwards onto each other, forming a decrepit dome foundation covered in hanging moss and large colonies of fungus. What looked like a cloud of smoke or swamp gas turned into a colossal flock of vultures that circled and glided over the dome, marking the traveler's destination. The grove grew straight from the water and there was no place to land on or next to it.  
Tooth pointed out a large bank of dry grass growing on a clump of dirt a few yards away. North landed the sleigh and everyone got out.

Bunny looked out at the desolate swamp, the rank dark water filled with logs and organic debris, the thick air loaded with the smell of mold and pond mud.  
An adolescent alligator circled them curiously, eying them with its dragon's eyes. It's yellow speckled skin shone brightly like polished jade in the sunlight. A large snake slipped out of a hole in the bank into the water. The young gator turned and followed the easier kill.

Bunny cringed and watch the gator fatten itself on scales and meat, the water became slightly darker. "So how do we get across?"

Nature made a waving motion with her hand. The surrounding vines began writhing and falling into order, forming the base of a bridge. The surrounding logs suddenly sprang to life snapping at the moving vines, whapping them with their tails as they tumbled over one another, angry at being disturbed. One very large one in particular turned and grabbed the width of the vine bridge in it's enormous maw and began it's death rolling.  
Nature cursed. The nearly finished bridge was ripped from it's roots as the alligator thrashed and snapped it's powerful jaws, tearing the once strong vines into nothing but plant matter waiting to be swallowed and decayed by the swamp.  
"Damn. Looks like we're walking." She said.

Bunny looked at the creature filled water. "You can't be serious. Did you see what those things did to the bridge?"

She nodded and looked at the setting sun, then at the large reptile approaching the bank.  
"Elsie have any ideas?"

"Not really?" She shook her head.

"Ive got one." Smith said drawing his gun and taking aim.

"No." Nature grabbed the muzzle and aimed it at the ground. "If you shoot the rest will go on the attack."

"Well then what in blazes do we use, harsh language?"

Chirin stepped forward passed the group to the bank's edge where he waited for the beast. The ancient alligator was nearly fifteen feet long, his clay colored armor was scarred by the many battles he'd fought for his kingdom, his left eye socket was empty from the fight with the mountain lion he'd won for dominion over the land here.  
Chirin greeted the great beast by respectively pawing the ground with his hoof.  
The ancient king gave a low rumble demanding an answer for their disturbance.  
Chirin tossed his head motioning towards the grove of dead trees.  
The elder gator gave a quick snap of his jaws demanding their business with the swamp queen.  
Chirin gored the ground in answer.  
The alligator slammed it's tail, growling in indignation.

"What's Chirin doing?" Elsie asked Mother Nature.

"He's trying to convince the alligator to let us pass."

Chirin tossed his head snorting, motioning at the surrounding area. Surely the ancient and wise beast had noticed that something was wrong. He turned, pointing at Mother Nature and pawing vigorously into the mud.  
The king eyed Nature cautiously.  
She eyed him back respectively but with a flash of something primal and much more ancient than his life.  
The wise king gave one more low rumble before respectively retreating into the water. He turned to his people and emanated a series bubbling bellows that vibrated across surface. Below the water the message traveled even farther and was made perfectly clear, these strangers were not to be touched. The alligators retreated clearing the path. The king gave one more below before withdrawing to his homeland.

"The ways clear now." Nature said. "They'll leave us in peace." She approached the water.  
The others following.  
Chirin was first to step into the swamp, the water coming up to his knees.  
Nature followed second. The others were a bit hesitant, all of them looking at the pulpy soup with detest. But one by one they entered, each grimacing as the lukewarm water invaded their shoes as they walked across the unstable floor, except Tooth and Sandy who were able to glide over. Slowly they made their way to the grove and stepped out of the water. A slow air moved out from the cavern of trees carrying with it the terrible wet stench of death.

Tooth looked worriedly forward. "What if...what if we're no match for Morticia. I mean what if we fail?"  
Jack gripped her hand reassuringly.  
She smiled warmly at her love.

"Oi don't worry Tooth, we still have hope." Bunny said much more confidently than he felt.

"And," North began. "If worst comes to worst, we'll use this." He pulled out a snow globe. "Live to fight another day."

Nature looked grim though. "I wish it were that simple. We must finish this today."


	11. Chapter 10

They entered the tunnel, the walls of the channel were formed from the tree's roots that had grown around each other and were covered with a thick layer of brown sludge. The light from the outside was disappearing quickly, yet the visibility never changed. It soon became apparent that a florescent fungus was producing light as it lethargically devoured the trees from beneath.

As they progressed the rate of decomposition increased. They could no longer make out the shapes of tree roots bound together, instead there was a mass of the same kind of solid opaque resign that emitted a strange and foul smell.

The group came to a small chamber where three tunnels sat, two next to each other and the third resting above them.  
"Which way do we go?" Jack asked.

"I suspect that Morticia will be residing in one of the lowest chambers." Pitch said, his tactical experience proving wise. "It should be either of the two lower tunnels."

Elsie looked ahead. "I guess it's a fifty fifty chance then."  
They eventually decided on the left one.

The tunnel led at a downwards angle and became very dark as the luminescent fungus became less available and the stench became stronger. They continued in silence for nearly half an hour listening for the tell tale sign of bones rattling that would signify the approach of the creatures or of their intended enemy.

A light shone at what they perceived was the end of the tunnel and they sped up their descent. The tunnel's exit was located approximately thirty six feet from the floor of the large chamber they came to. The light source that had drawn them was produced by a large florescent green dome covered by a film of bio mass that collected and dispersed in cavities over the florescent bulb like dozens of blinking eyes.

Their sights then came to rest upon a group of things attached to the wall. They were large fixed globs of mucus. No not mucus, but a gelatin like mass held together by a sticky membrane, throbbing and quivering in their spots on the wall. They noticed odd shapes floating within, distorting the nearly transparent bodies, as if something was moving within and suddenly what they saw resolved itself and those odd shapes became arms and legs. Two people within. Struggling. Alive.  
Jack gasped.  
Tooth put a hand to her mouth not sure if she was holding in a sob or vomit.

Before any of them could speak something dropped from the ceiling and landed with an audible splat. A dark grey sack sat un-moving on the ground, a skeletal claw burst forth. One of the creatures, bones, fur, maggots and all tore it's way out from within the pus filled sack. It stood upon it's rotted legs and sniffed the air of it's surroundings. It turned, chose a nearby tunnel and exited.

The group looked up from where it fell and were horrified to see dozens, no hundreds of the grey sacks hanging from the ceiling by ropes of slime. By the light of dome they could see the skeletal forms twitching within. Now they froze from their want to rescue the trapped people, not wanting to awaken the horde of monsters above.

A shrill scream emanated from the tunnel the creature exited. The screaming grew closer and two creatures, whose likes have not yet been seen entered. Their bodies were strange and large, hulking pounds of rotted meat covered in bio mass, like that of the walls. Large jagged bone fragments and splinters stuck out all over their backs. Each had an arm made entirely by a large bone sharpened into a blade. But the worst thing about them had to be their faces, their faces would've looked human had they not been merged to a second face in the middle. The first looked like a cross between a man and a bear, the second had the features of a woman and a wild boar. They were carrying someone alive. Some badly wounded, dripping blood, but alive and struggling, wailing, sobbing, thrashing and kicking as they neared the mucus glob.

"Morticia why are you doing this! Don't let them take me!" A woman in black and orange now stained red with blood, long straight black hair matted down with the same liquid.

North's heart leaped into his throat.  
Bunny put a hand to his mouth and recoiled.

"Eve." North whispered. They didn't know what to do. How could they rescue her without alerting the creatures.

"We have to do something." Elsie whispered desperately.

"We can't, not yet." Nature whispered in dismay.

"We just can't do nothing." She whispered back harshly.

Eve wouldn't stop screaming, even though her voice was ripped to shreds she shrieked and screeched, begged and pleaded, all her terror and desperation echoed around the chamber ringing in their ears as the monsters lifted the Halloween spirit and pressed her against the mucus glob. And then she really started screaming.

Elsie couldn't stand it any more. With a roar that seemed more beast than human she lept from their hiding spot in the tunnel, shadow claws already formed she rushed the monsters. Slicing one's head clean off she quickly proceeded to tear the other one to shreds with a fury none knew she had, not even herself.  
The others came to their senses and jumped down.

Elsie pulled Eve from the disgusting glob and spirit grasped onto her savior, as a child grasps their parent, and began sobbing heavily. Elsie brought her over to the group, when she saw them Eve threw her arms around North, who tried to console her. Elsie turned back to the other mucus sacks, her rage returning. She tore at them with her claws, spilling their jelly like insides onto the ground along with struggling bodies.

They sputtered and coughed bringing up lungfuls of thick slime. She reached down and helped them to their feet. One was a rather short red haired man dressed in a green lounge suit. The other, also a man was about six feet and was well cut, dressed in a permed press white and pink tuxedo which was now stained lime green by slime and torn in many places.  
After having cleared their airways the two men gazed at Elsie and the guardians.

Eventually the ginger one spoke. "I think we owe you our thanks lass." He said in a heavy Irish accent.

Bunny hopped over. "Patrick, Cupid you blokes are still alive? We thought Morticia had killed you."

Cupid shook his head. "That's what we thought she was going to do to. Her monsters knocked me out and when I had awoken they were forcing me into that thing." Cupid shuddered and tried to wipe more of the goop off his tux.

"Aye they did the same with me." Patrick nodded. "Now I don't mean to sound ungrateful but what are you all doing here? And with Pitch and Mother Nature too?"

North gently pulled Eve off himself, who had calmed down a deal and was wiping the leftover tears from her face. "We're here to stop Morticia. Manny had us gather the others so that we'd stand a chance."

Cupid eyed them warily. "Well I hope your all up to the job. She's gotten a lot stronger."

"We know. But we have to try. If we don't defeat her by the coming there will be nothing to stop her."

The two's eyes widened.  
"Well then," Patrick said exasperated. "There's no time to waste. Morticia had me brought to the thrown room before having me dragged down here. I can take you there."

"Cupid do you and Eve want to remain here, Eve's got a badly injured shoulder. She can't fight." North asked as he stripped a piece of clothe from his coat and bandaged the woman's bleeding shoulder.

Cupid glanced up at the hanging sacks. "I don't think it'll be much safer here than anywhere else in this hell. Better safety in numbers"

Patrick led them out of the chamber and through a few corridors. Occasionally they had to stop and hide, sometimes for an hour or more as the hordes of skeletal and humanoid creatures went about their rounds. One of the lumbering giants spotted them, but before it could sound off an alarm it was cut down by Pitch.

They eventually came to a large ornate door at the end of their tunnel.

"Here it is." Patrick said.

"Okay Smith and me are in front, Sandy Jack and Pitch next, then Nature, Tooth and Elsie. Patrick, Cupid and Eve you take the rear and try to stay behind us." North gave the order and they all got into formation, each drawing and forming their weapons. "Pitch would you do the honors?"

"Gladly." The door was obliterated with one powerful blast of nightmare sand.  
They rushed in weapons at the ready.

"It's over Morticia! Your finished! Surrender and come quietly!" North shouted fiercely.

As the room descended into silence only the gentle sound of a slow clapping was heard, followed by the sight of a particularly cruel smile.


	12. Chapter 11

The room was an enormous hall, wide walls covered in the same foul smelling resign, the high ceiling had a huge dome of goo, like that in the chamber in before, that spilled light through out the room. In the center was a throne composed entirely of bleached bones, that jutted out everywhere like a malicious crown of thorns near the top, and the base was formed from piles of skulls, human skulls. And on that testament to death sat a tall, lithe woman.  
She was paler than the moon, her skin seemed to glow with an unnatural luminosity, and was clothed in a black dress and robe that covered her feet and seemed to melt with the resigned floor. At first it looked like her dress constantly shimmering, moving and sparkling with oddly shaped patterns. But it soon became horribly apparent that what appeared to be patterns were actually faces, moving faces that were howling silently within the fabric, Morticia's personal collection of souls. Her long iron grey hair framed her narrow face, her milky white eyes stared coldly at them and were in stark contrast to her red ruddy lips that curved upwards, forming a malicious smile. Her legs were crossed as she sat back into her thrown in the picture of comfort and ease.

"Congratulations." She said, her voice, which could have been at one time pleasant, was poisoned with hate. One of the skeletal creatures came from behind he thrown and sat at her side, she raised a talon hand and gently stroked it's skull. "Do you like my necromorphs? I hope they didn't give you to much trouble getting down here."

"Didn't you hear us you daft lune?" Bunny growled. "It's over."

Morticia leaned her head back and laughed. The sound was frigid and rang like a death toll. "Oh, is it now Bunnymund?"

Mother Nature stepped forward, her face brave and set in determination. "Yes it is. Your reign of terror is at an end Morticia. We've got you cornered and outnumbered. But if you surrender now we won't have to force you."

Morticia bore her grey and aged teeth in a grin. "Force me? How? All you have Nature is the out of date guardians, well plus one, a dethroned king, an old pilgrim, three injured and weak spirits and..." She arched her head to get a better view through the small crowd. She stared indecorously as Elsie and Chirin. "And a little girl and her pet goat." She laughed again at Nature. "You must be getting quite desperate Emily. But you're the one's who are finished." She snapped her fingers.

Another of the humanoid creatures tore itself from it's place suspended in the wall, it was much larger than the others, huge in fact. As it neared it could be seen that it was actually composed of eight of the foul monsters all melded together. It lumbered closer, it's grotesquely bulbous fleshy weight shifted from side to side, like a plate of gelatin, that seemed sure to topple as it moved it's heavy legs, and came to tower over them.

Elsie waited for North to give the signal to attack. She waited but nothing happened. She looked to the others, they all remained completely still as the monster came closer still, it's shadow covering their entire group.  
A pack of necromorphs dropped from the ceiling and circled them in.  
Chirin snorted and stomped anxiously.  
Elsie looked again to the front, the monster almost upon them. "North what do we do?"  
He didn't move.  
"Pitch?"  
Nothing.  
"Jack!" She grabbed her friends sleeve and pulled hard. He refused to budge, staring blankly ahead like the others. She looked to the pack closing in on them and the hulking monstrosity, it's eight sets of eyes glowing and staring at them intensely, except her and Chirin.

The behemoth raised an enormous foot over Mother Nature.

"Chirin!" They both dashed forward. Chirin's charge impaled his horns into the monsters leg with such speed and force the rotted flesh limb was torn off.  
The monster attempted to stumble back but didn't get far.  
Elsie leaped into the air, claws raised and with her most powerful strike she could muster brought it down and cut the monster down the middle. It plummeted backwards and landed at Morticia's feet. The others blinked rapidly, looking around in confusion and all stared at the slain monster.

Jack was amazed. "Elsie did you-"

"No time! ATTACK!" She shouted as the pack of necromorphs readied to kill. She and the others met the challenge with vigor.

Morticia stared at her fallen minion, then at the form of Elsie who was cutting through her pack of necromorphs. She had underestimated the girl, she admitted that now. But no matter, in a few hours her plan would be unfolded and nothing and no one would be able to stop her. In the meantime she might as well take care of these pests herself. Taking her skeletal scythe in hand she began making her way through the fray.

North had just cut down two of the necromorphs when something suddenly flashed, catching his attention. He turned and caught the blade of the scythe with his swords just before it could cut his throat.

Morticia smirked heinously. "Not bad for an old man."

North had to wonder what had happened to her, before she had been so peaceful and kind if not a bit socially awkward. Now she was cruel and carried an insane gleam in her eye like a mad man's.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" She cackled then her expression turned to one of cold malice. "Your going to die here North. You and all your friends." She swung again and again, North hardly able to keep pace. She had gotten stronger, not just her powers but physically too.  
A necro lunged at him and when he turned to block it's blow Morticia knocked the sword from his right hand, slicing into his pocket. There was a metallic clang as the scythe's blow was blocked by the snow globe that toppled out.  
North gripped his remaining blade with both hands and continued his struggle to keep his defense. With a strong swipe from the pole of her scythe she swiped out his legs from under him, his sword dropped from his grip.  
Morticia brought down her scythe. North was quite shocked when another scythe made of black sand halted the other an inch from his face. He looked up to see Pitch, his face full of hate.

"If anyone's going to destroy the guardians it's going to be me." He forced Morticia back, his superior battle training forcing her to take up the defense.

She retreated, trying to find a point to attack, but Pitch was well trained and new the how to keep out of an enemy's attack range when on the offense.  
"Pitch why fight me? We can work together. We can rule this world. We can destroy the guardians"

"A tempting offer. But I don't share." He made a false swipe fallowed by a vertical chop, forcing her to throw her scythe up to block and causing her to stumble backwards.

She narrowed her eyes glaring at him and then at the two necromorphs stalking up from behind. "Fine then, have it your way!" She dodged back as the two skeletal monsters lunged, nearly knocking him off his feet.

His scythe dissolved, Pitch thrashed, throwing one the necros away. The other held on, trying to tear at him with claws and fangs.

Elsie finished off the last of her necromorphs and spotted Pitch and Morticia. The death spirit flicked her wrist, the blade of the scythe lifted up vertically to the staff, forming a javelin. She took aim at the nightmare king.  
Elsie didn't know what happened, her vision turned red, she no longer felt the weight of her fight as she rushed to his side.

Pitch saw the javelin but didn't have the time to react. Suddenly the necromorph was pulled from him and he was sent through the air out of harms way.

Jack and Pitch watched with frozen terror as Elsie turned and caught the javelin in her claws.

Jack smiled and cheered. "Ha! Way to go El!"

Elsie grimaced still holding the weapon. There was a burning sensation in her gut.

Morticia smiled cruelly. "Your fast." A drop of blood crawled along the blade's edge before falling to the floor. "But you weren't quite fast enough."  
Jack's smile faded as the lone drop was soon joined by many others. Morticia pulled the javelin back.  
Elsie lost her breathe as a gush of blood spilt out of her midsection and she fell to her knees.

Morticia raised her javelin. "Foolish girl."

Chirin gave a fierce roar as he leaped in front of his master, taking the blow. He fell onto his side, a large gash in his hind leg.  
"Chirin!" Elsie cried and reached for her closest friend. The burning sensation returned but worse, spreading through her like fire.

"You people just don't know when to quit." Morticia growled, retrieving the fallen snow globe. "Fine then. Die together." She threw the glass globe directly behind the two injured warriors. The portal opened to somewhere frigid and white. "Rest in piece." She waved her arm and a wave of green essence knock both Chirin and Elsie through.  
The portal closed.

"NO!" Jack cried. "ELSIE!"

The guardians could only stare. More necromorphs made their way into the chamber through the tunnels and began in on them.

Pitch stood and gathered a great cloud of nightmare sand that covered the entire hall in a thick dark fog. He and the others took the opportunity to escape, fleeing down the nearest corridor. They turned down another hallway, then another trying desperately to find an exit.


	13. Chapter 12

They don't how long they'd been running, hours probably. It was if the tunnels were changing, trying to deceive them. When it seemed they were on a familiar path it would end abruptly or loop around back the way they came. They had paused at well hidden dead end to catch their breathe.  
"North. What do we do now?" Bunny asked desperately.  
The elder guardian looked at his friends. They were exhausted, injured, desolate and had fallen in numbers. The old spirit shook his head. "I don't know?"  
Jack looked frightened and angry at the same time. "But what about Elsie?"  
"I don't know."  
"We have to save her, where did Morticia send her?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then what do we do now?"  
"I DON'T KNOW JACK!" North shouted and regretted it the moment after as Jack took a frightened step back with a dejected look plastered on his face. "I'm sorry Jack." He said gently. "I don't like admitting it, but I'm afraid."  
"Speaking of fear," Patrick piped up. "but where's Pitch?"  
They looked around and realized that indeed Pitch was gone.  
"Well isn't that great, while we were running for our lives he slunk away into the shadows and made his escape." Smith ranted angrily.  
North shook his head. "We don't know that, we could have been separated in the tunnels."  
Bunny face palmed. "Open your eyes North. It's just like he said, he took the first opportunity he found and took off."  
"I don't believe that. Pitch had many opportunities to escape but he didn't. He 's committed to this cause just as much as us."  
"Then where is he?" Smith asked in anger.  
North remained silent, not wanting to say those dreaded words again.  
"And poor Elsie." Tooth said. "She could be anywhere. Oh we just have to find her!"  
"I think we need to worry about ourselves right now." Cupid panted.  
Mother Nature nodded. "He's right. Before we can do anything for her we have to find our own way out." At that very moment the cacophonous sound of rattling bones echoed through the tunnels. "Come on. We've stayed here to long, they've caught our scent."  
The group darted from their temporary sanctuary and made a mad dash. They darted left and right going through as many twists and turns trying to shake the sound that was always just out of sight behind them. They grew tired, their legs grew weak and their faces grew red with exhaustion. And then they heard it. The sound of rushing water coupled with the smell of swamp gas that none of them ever thought they'd miss. Just ahead of them was a bright light shining like the gates of Shangri La. They ran faster, their spirits raising as the sound of rushing water got closer. And then they were out. And then they were horrified.  
An enormous chasm where three waterfalls of murky swamp water, dead plants and bits of claws, legs, heads and the organs of animals poured like thunder down the great cavern from the open hole above that portrayed the clear sky and the light of day. Bellow, the falls poured into a huge basin of resign, water and mud swirling and mixing forming a giant vat of sludge. From the vat grew seven giant bulbs on stalks, they almost resembled vielded stinkhorn mushrooms with a large translucent membrane that stretched like an umbrella from the bulb of the stalk down to the basin of sludge. Inside each structure were millions of things. Tiny things only about the size of softballs, all moving independently. Tiny grey green sacks with hanging tendrils that wriggled and writhed. They floated around in large circles, moving down to the basin, a tendril extending and slurping up it's fill of sludge before moving upwards, making room for others. The little things somehow reminded the group of a hive of bees, all buzzing around seemingly aimless, but never running into one and another or the ceiling membrane. They would come within an inch, then as if pulled by some invisible force, would turn on a dime in the opposite direction.  
"I'm so glad you could all make it here on time."  
They all looked up to see Morticia standing on a high platform on the other side of the chasm.  
"I'd like to thank you all for joining me here. It's nice to have an audience to witness the birth of my new world order."  
The group turned around and made to retreat but their path was blocked by necromorphs, so many that they clogged the very sight through the tunnel.  
"Leaving so soon? Now don't be rude. It's not everyday that one gets to witness the end of their world."  
They stared down back at the stalks.  
"Do you like them? Their my most prized creation, they're whats going to bring in the new world. A world of death and decay. Allow me to demonstrate." She snapped her fingers.  
A tall figure appeared at the top of the chasm holding something moving over it's head. Another of the humanoid monsters, holding a live and thrashing alligator. It threw the alligator with all it's might down the falls.  
With a hard smack the alligator landed in the sludge and sank. It reappeared a moment later under the clear membrane of one of the stalks, stunned though by the landing. One of the tiny things landed on the alligator's back, it's longest tendril stabbing suddenly into the reptile's spine. The gator roared in pain and thrashed, but could not shake the tiny thing off. Suddenly it was as if someone had kicked a wasp's nest. The entire flock of things began flying around rapidly, aggressively. More of the creatures began landing on the large lizard and injecting the thin needle hidden within their tendrils into the thick hide. The alligator began writhing and arching in unnatural angles, it's limbs twisting and bending, it's bones snapping and puncturing through it's skin. the tiny sacks of flesh began merging with the alligator's skin, sewing themselves into it and each other. Soon no part of the original animal was seen. What was left was a creature similar to the humanoid monsters made of the same disgusting rotting fleshy substance of bio mass.  
Bunny couldn't help himself and became sick, he emptied what little his stomach contained over into the chasm.  
"Do you like them then? I call them infectious forms, and when the eclipse is at it's peak I'll set them loose. They'll infect every creature in the swamp and they in turn will infect every living thing they come across. Soon everything everywhere will be dead and decaying. The day of black sun will mark the beginning of the end." She laughed a horrid evil laugh that was echoed through the hundreds of necromorph cries and bellows.  
"Morticia?" Nature called out helplessly. "Why? We're your friends. Why all of this?"  
"Why?" Morticia parroted back and tilted her head as if confused by the question. "Because I can, because it's fun." She looked up. "It's starting."  
Looking up they saw the sun, at the very edge of the bright disk a line of darkness was making it's way slowly forward.

Meanwhile  
Elsie stumbled forward one hand trying to protect her face from the snow and wind while the other was holding the wound in her side as she tried making her way through the ice storm, calling out Chirin's name. She tripped over her numbing leg and tumbled down the hill through the freezing snow. She came to a stop at the bottom and after a moment gazed up, in the distance she saw the dark form of Chirin lying still in the snow.  
"Chirin!" She shouted and began crawling over to him, each and every movement causing burning pain to shoot through her abdomen. She called out again and Chirin raised his head.  
He spotted her and attempted to stand, with a roar of pain his injured leg buckled beneath him and he toppled to the ground.  
Elsie cried out again and finally made it over. The large gash in his leg was bleeding still but the edges had frozen over limiting the flow of blood. The fur around the wound, which was soaked in blood, had frozen solid, making the leg next to useless, while the rest of his dark coat was quickly being buried by the snow.  
Chirin gave a small snort and laid his head in his master's lap, as if to almost laugh at their situation.  
At the sight of her oldest and dearest friend in such a state she began sobbing, the hot tears quickly freezing to her face and eyelashes. She couldn't even form a small shelter to protect them, there were no shadows. She wasn't even sure if she had the strength to. She had been wandering through the valley of snow that carried the light of the bright sun for hours.  
Elsie buried her face into her freezing fur. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me neither of us would be here." Chirin made a snuffling sound and tried to comfort her with a nuzzle. She moved to brush the snow and ice from his coat with her arm, and winced as the pain in her stomach increased. She cried out suddenly the pain becoming unbearable. Chirin nudged her harder, she turned over leaning against his rib cage. They snuggled close together trying desperately to keep the other warm.

As the sun rose higher the storm let up, all be it slightly. Elsie continued trying to keep the snow from collecting over them both and she tried not to notice how the pain in her abdomen had spreed to most of her chest, or if Chirin was in the same kind of pain. All she cared about at the moment was staying alive, as long as they could.

She didn't know when she had noticed the change in her vision, but when she had the blurry sight was accompanied with a floating light headedness and a numbness in her limbs and that she couldn't catch her breath and panted as if she'd ran a marathon. It was also when she noticed just how red the snow around them had gotten. She didn't know how much of it belonged to either of them, but from just how slushy the snow had gotten with blood she knew that they were both in the last few hours.  
Now neither could stay warm, no matter how close they were, and Elsie began seeing things in the blowing wind. She saw Jingle heaving around a pair of slippers, then Jack and Tooth taking a leisurely walk through a spring garden, Lucy telling her everything was fine and was going to be okay, her birth parents and siblings standing and smiling, calling to her, telling her to follow them as the snow around her was burning in great flames.  
Elsie inhaled sharply as her eyes snapped open with some difficulty do to the ice that had formed on them. Chirin was whinning and kicking her legs.  
"Ch-Chir-Chirin?"  
He motioned with his head. There was a voice on the wind, calling to her. She listened and heard it again but closer.  
"H-he-here!" She tried calling out, the wind swallowed her words.  
Chirin attempted to roar but he was to weak to make much of noise.  
The voice came again, but fainter.  
Elsie mustered all her strength and shouted. "Here!"  
She wheezed, her lungs desperate to reclaim the air she had given but could not catch her breath and gasped desperately for what little oxygen there was in the thin air. The effort to shout had exhausted her completely and her vision became exceptionally blurry. But from what she could tell a tall dark figure was approaching fast from the distance. Chirin gave her a good kick trying to keep her conscious.  
The figure was kneeling by her side now. It took her a moment to recognize the face through her disorientation. "Pitch." She spoke weakly barely above a whisper. He looked worried, no more than worried frightened.  
Pitch was kneeling at Elsie's side, examining them both. Chirin was shivering, iced over and bleeding a little, but he was awake and alert, moving his head around. He had a case of hypothermia and minor blood loss but he wasn't doing to bad considering the circumstances. Elsie was his real concern, she was so pale, her lips and hands were blue. What worried him even more was that she wasn't shivering, she was just lying there in the frozen over bloodied snow. He would've thought she was dead if she hadn't called out moments before.  
"Elsie, don't worry I'm going to get you out of here."  
Her eyes were unfocused, she'd lost far to much blood.  
"Elsie I'm going to take a look at your wound okay?"  
She didn't seem to understand what he said, but after a moment nodded.  
Pitch gingerly lifted the hem of her shirt up just enough to examine her wound. It was like a cold hand suddenly gripped his heart. The skin around the entry wound was pure white, streaked with dried and frozen blood. But the black tainted veins making their way through her skin and body in all directions was by far the worst. Morticia's scythe had been poisoned. And now that poison had spread through most of Elsie's torso, worsening her already dire condition. He looked to Chirin, he had been cut by the same blade but wasn't nearly as ill. No the cut was made in his leg which he seemed to be keeping still, so the poison hadn't traveled to far in him, where as Elsie had been hit close to her vital organs. He re-covered the wound. She looked almost asleep now.  
"Elsie." He shook her gently and she came too. He had to get her out of here. He could carry her back to the shadowed overhang he'd emerged from and get her to safety. He made to pick her up but she weakly attempted to push him away.  
"Wait...Pitch...Save Chirin first."  
Pitch looked at the ram who snorted in protest. Chirin couldn't walk with his leg injured so badly and there was no way he could carry him.  
"Please Pitch...I can't leave him again...He won't come back this time."  
Pitch was torn between wanting desperately to save her or doing what very well could be her last wish. He didn't have an antidote for the poison, he didn't even know what kind of poison it was. Even if he did get her out of the cold what were actual chances of surviving. But Chirin was strong and his wounds weren't as bad, he might survive. His thoughts were interrupted by a sound, or the lack there of. There was no gasping or wheezing for breathe. The puffs of white air from Elsie had ceased. She'd stopped breathing.  
"NO NO NO ELSIE!" He shook her gently then with more force.  
Chirin whinnied and kicked her legs. No reaction.  
A wave of shadow suddenly caught Pitch's attention in the distance, he looked up.  
The moon was beginning it's eclipse of the sun.  
"Tzar I don't know what to do, help her!"  
The moon remained silent and continued it's trek.  
"For gods sake help her! You have to do something!"  
The moon offered nothing.  
"You have to do something! Your the one who dragged her into this! This is your fault now help her!"  
The moon was halfway across the sun.  
Pitch glared hatefully at his brother. "Fine you've always turned your back on others, why should today be any different. But I won't let her die." He turned back to Elsie and checked for a pulse. Nothing from her wrist, but on her neck he felt a faint thumping. He had seen the medics back in the war administer first aid CPR and mimicked what he remembered.  
After the twelfth try and fail he glared upwards with loathing, and shook his head in disgust. "Why must you take everything, why can't you leave me with something, one simple thing? No you take and you take until there's nothing left, nothing but darkness."  
The shadows now covered everything as the moon now fully eclipsed the sun. The edged of the bright disk suddenly brightened, there was a resounding sonic boom followed by a bright flash that momentarily blinded Pitch. When his vision cleared he was shocked. He kneeled alone by an empty crater of half melted red snow.


	14. Chapter 13

Elsie groaned in pain and attempted to move onto her side.

"Now don't try to move just yet dear." The voice though unfamiliar was soft and kind and put her at ease.

She tried to open her eyes but the blurriness was still present and made her head spin.

"Hold on just another second dear."

A gentle warm feeling was spreading through her stomach and into her chest. Her vision began to clear and she was greeted with the dazzling of a billion stars in an inky black sky. The spreading warmth stopped and a pressure was removed from her stomach.

"There we go, all patched up."

Elsie pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around. The land was a barren, grey and rocky plain that stretched as far as the eye could see, odd rock formations dotted the landscape here and there. A man stood a couple of feet away, he was short but taller than Sandy dressed in a yellow gold suit with a red bow tie. He was bald except for a small lock of white hair at the top of his head.

"You should consider yourself very lucky." He said gently. "Few have ever felt the effects of the draught of the dead first hand and even fewer have lived to tell the tale."

Elsie to stunned to say anything simply stared.

"I can see your confused, why don't you try standing first."

Elsie complied and was very surprised to find that the cold and numbness had gone from all her limbs, actually it was quite warm, tropically so.

"Good good everything seems to have healed up nicely." The strange man looked beyond her. "Darling how is yours doing?"

"I've just finished." Came a warm and honeyed voice.

Elsie turned to see a tall woman with shining golden hair with the face of a porcelain doll dressed in a gown that shown like the sun. And next to her was Chirin, who stood with not even a limp where his injury had once been.

"Such a strong and noble steed." The woman stroked his neck. "He kept by his master's side and kept her alive even while the poison coursed through his veins."

The strange man nodded. "A fine steed for a fine warrior. Now you two must be half starved, how about some crumpets and a spot of tea."  
The two figures led the way to a table Elsie hadn't seen before, and that was complete with four chairs and fine tea set decorated in a sun and moon pattern.  
They sat down and smiled, the woman patting the spot across from her.  
"Now now don't be shy." The man cajoled.

Elsie and Chirin not knowing what else to do followed and took their seats, except for Chirin of course who stood.

The woman filled their plates with steaming crumpets while the man poured every one tea, including Chirin who was given a saucer instead of a cup.  
"Please eat." The woman said tenderly. "I know you both must be famished from your adventures." She herself began eating.

Chirin sniffed warily at the pastries and tea before deciding they were safe and tucking in, devouring the sweets and draining the tea. The man refilled his plate and saucer.

Elsie took a small bite from her crumpet. It was warm, sweet and doughy topped with honey. She swallowed and only then did she realize how hungry she was. It had been nearly two days since they'd last eaten. They'd rushed from Tooth's palace yesterday morning to Morticia's lair and had had no time for rest or food. Morticia! Elsie stood and looked at the stars desperately.  
"Oh no! The eclipse, I've missed it!" She cried hopelessly startling everyone.

"Now calm down dear. You haven't missed anything, in fact your still quite early." The man chuckled light heartedly and motioned for her to sit and continue eating.

She plopped back into her seat even more confused. "I'm...early?"

He nodded.

Elsie not knowing what else to do looked back down at her plate and took another bite of her crumpet.

A few minutes and a few crumpets later the strange man finally spoke. "Now I know you both must be very confused." He paused to sip his tea. "So let us start by introducing ourselves. I'm Tzar Lunar and this is my wife Celestia Sol."

"Tzar?" Elsie paused at hearing such a familiar name, then it hit her. "Your Pitch's brother."

Tzar looked surprised for a moment then chuckled. "I've been called many things in my day, but never 'Pitch's brother.' But yes I am."

"But wait I thought you were banished to the moon?"

"Uh yes well, you see uh-"

"What I think my husband means to say," Celestia said. "Is that you should look behind you."

Elise turned and was stunned, the Earth was hanging in the sky hundreds of miles away. She was stunned with astonishment but eventually turned back around and tried to speak. "So I'm-I'm on-"

"The moon, yes dear." Celestia answered kindly.

"Okay then." Elsie said trying to take it all in. "But why am I here? The last thing I remember is... is being somewhere cold and snowing with Chirin and Pitch."

Tzar nodded. "After poisoning you Morticia sent you to Alaska, that's where Pitch found you. Which brings me to my next point. How your going to stop Morticia."

"But I can't, she's just too powerful."

"Yes." Tzar sighed. "Morticia's interference has really mucked up or original plans."

Elsie gave them a confused look.

"You see Elsie from the night of the fire your fate has been intertwined with the guardians and the world of spirits. You see the universe has a way of balancing itself out, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. In the future a great enemy was to rise and threaten the world, upsetting our delicate balance, you were to be the equalizing force that defeated the enemy and set things right, but only when you were older and your powers had matured. But all this business with Morticia was something we couldn't predict. It was an unpredictable variable." Tzar said.

"An unpredictable variable?" She asked very confused.

Celestia nodded. "Yes. There are events in the universe which are as you could say 'set in stone', meaning that if the original person to cause the event died before it could happen, then someone else would come and do the exact same thing. They are exact and predictable. Unpredictable variables are random acts of chance. For instance Pitch Black finding you as a child and influencing your powers was an unpredictable variable. There was an equal chance that the sand man would find you, or Jack Frost, or Eve or Tooth and so forth, each would have influenced your powers in a different way. You finding Chirin was also a variable, a beneficial one at that."

Elsie nodded hoping she was understanding correctly. "So Morticia's going A-wall was something that happened by chance? But why? Why would she turn against her friends?"

"A variable, yes and no. Tzar said. "As everything has it's opposite so does the force of order and love, which we call the 'Attar'. The opposite force is called the 'Miasma', a force of pure chaos and hatred. As we perform acts of good and keep our own lives in order, each and every one of us helps create the Attar, while the Miasma is created from the opposite, it is free moving and travels through out the galaxy spreading chaos and hate. After the great war, the dark ages and my brother's rise and fall to power that followed, the Attar was weakened. The Miasma, which at the time was hanging just outside our solar system, sensed this. It was by slim chance that the Miasma came here and an even slimmer chance that it infected Morticia, making her into a host for it's own forces."

"I think I understand." Elsie started. "So Morticia is being controlled by the Miasma."

"Correct." Tzar and Celestia said in unison.

"So then, how do we defeat the Miasma?"

"Well that's why we brought you here Elsie." Celestia said.

"The Miasma cannot be destroyed, but it can be banished. The Attar has grown strong again and with a little help it can banish the Miasma out from Earth. But at the moment your powers are not nearly strong enough to defeat Morticia. But," Tzar paused standing up. "We can strengthen your powers to maturity."

Elsie stood elated with hope of ending this miserable event. "Then we have to hurry!"

"Patience." Celestia stood. "If we mature your powers then we have to instill the power we gave to the guardians. Your life as a mortal would end and you would become a spirit like the others, becoming the embodiment, the spirit of shadows and twilight."

Elsie swallowed hard, her thoughts running through her head. What about her parents, her friends, what about her life? "What about Chirin?"

"That would be his choice."

Chirin bobbed his head and snorted as the answer should be obvious.

"Could I defeat Morticia without this?" She asked seriously.

"No. Morticia will cover the world in death, the Attar will fall, the Miasma will leave on it's own accord, and the world will eventually regrow, but different, forever changed.

Elsie breathed deeply. "Then do it."

Tzar raised an eyebrow in a familiar manner. "Do you understand what your agreeing to?"

"Yes." This had to be done.

"Very well, follow us."

Chirin and Elsie followed the two spirits until they reached a place where the light of the sun was shinning over and the dark of the moon was still present. Tzar and Celestia stood side by side each in their element, each held out a hand to her. She gave them one each, which they covered with theirs and held tightly.

"This is going to be very painful. Are you ready?" Celestia nodded gravely.

Elsie nodded.

"Then we will begin."

At first nothing, a slight buzzing in her fingers and hands that soon spread to her shoulders. Then the pain hit. Elsie's body instinctively drew back but Tzar's and Celestia's grip held firm. It felt as if her bones were melting within her, like someone was pumping acid through them. She wanted to scream but the pain stole her voice. Then her muscles began to feel it, starting as pins and needles to being ripped and torn apart sinew by sinew. Her organs felt as if they were being liquified, even her teeth ached and her eyes were melting in her skull.

"Your doing great, just a little bit longer." Came Celestia's remorseful voice.

Her skin was the last thing to be engulfed by the pain, which at the moment was being devoured by angry bullet ants. And suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, the pain abruptly stopped.  
Elsie fell to her hands and knees, panting and gasping for air. She could tell by the sound of footsteps that Celestia and Tzar were moving over to Chirin. She wished she could warn him. Eventually she managed to compose herself enough to stand.  
Each spirit held one of Chirin's horns and within a matter of seconds they let go.  
She vaguely wondered if her own session which had felt like hours was actually that short.

Chirin's legs shook a bit but other than that he didn't seem to be in much pain.

"Chirin is quite strong. Other than aligning your powers with him and making him a spirit we didn't have to do much." Celestia smiled and came back to her. "Here take a look." She materialized a mirror.

Elsie gasped, she hadn't known what to expect but it wasn't this. She was old, well older than she had been. Now she looked twenty-eight, taller, her features more pronounced. She now lacked the sprightly look she was used to seeing, but carried a breezy elegance that held an air of nobility. She was reminded of the lady Katsa from her favorite book Graceling. Her clothes had changed to from her jeans and corset and jacket that were tattered with use to an elegant summer gown that although looked light, was very strong and allowed her to move with swiftness and ease.

She looked to Chirin to see if he had changed as well. He had, but only slightly. His horns were longer, his coat had a better shine and he somehow looked studier. She turned back to the spirits. "Now how do I stop Morticia?"

"Lure her out somewhere into the open." Tzar said. "Get her immobilized and we'll take care of the rest."

She nodded.

Celestia gripped her shoulder. "Your a strong warrior and a stronger person Elsie Mercy. We know you can do this, and take this." She took a crystal necklace of her neck and put it around Elsie's. "This is a piece of the crystal used to infuse the power of the guardians, it will help protect you from the Miasma's influence."

"Thank you."

"No thank you Elsie." Tzar smiled kindly. "Your doing us a great deed. Elsie when you see my brother will you tell him I'm sorry. I was blinded by my self admiration and power, it's only now when I am trapped in my own prison that I realized what I was doing to him, what I was turning him into."

She nodded and he thanked her. Chirin joined her at her side.

"Are you ready to go back?"

'Yes." They both nodded.

"Alright here you go." There was a bright flash of light and they both closed their eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Everyone watched as the sun and the moon were completely aligned.  
Morticia raised her hands, the membrane over the stalks began withering away. She cackled as the infectious forms began making their way towards the opening and the outside. Then suddenly a great beam of light descended from the sky.  
Everyone was forced to covered their eyes, and when at last the light faded and they were re-opened no one believed what they saw.  
The little infections had been disintegrated, bits and pieces of them falling into the basin as the air cleared, and in the middle of the chasm, standing on a shadow platform was Elsie and Chirin. Except somehow different, she held a sort of strength she hadn't before.

Their thoughts though were interrupted as Morticia let out a scream of rage.  
"NO! My infections! My plans! YOU!" She glared at Elsie, her eyes full of evil. "I'm going to kill you!" Morticia took her scythe in hand and leaped from her ledge at the shadow platform.

Chirin roared fiercely and leaped to meet her challenge. His horns clashed with her scythe mid air. There was a resounding crack as the blade of the scythe shattered against the stronger ivory and fell in pieces into the basin. As Chirin landed safely on the ledge, Elsie summoned a powerful wave of shadow that smashed into Morticia, driving her upwards to the surface. As Elsie made her way upwards Chirin took another great leap and landed on the ledge next to the guardians.  
Jack looked amazed at the ram who seemed even bigger than before. "Was that-was that Elsie?" He stuttered.

Chirin snorted and turned to the clogged tunnels.  
The necromorphs were now still, unsure of what to do.  
Chirin began advancing on them.  
They growled and hissed trying in vain to scare him off, a couple took a few retreating steps. One very brave or very foolish one dashed forward to attack.  
Chirin charged, he was faster and stronger, his horns sharper, his hooves harder. He barreled through the necros with ease, cutting them down in droves. Within moments the way was clear.

The guardians followed the ram down the tunnel, North waved him over.  
"Chirin can you carry Eve, She's very weak."  
The ram gave a curt nod and lowered himself to the ground, allowing North to help the pale, shaking spirit on. When she had a firm grip on the collar of his bell he stood and led the way through.

They met no resistance and when there wasn't an exit Chirin made one, smashing through the walls with remarkable ease. Finally they broke through to the surface, sunlight and swamp water gushing in. They all climbed out, taking in the 'fresh' air.

Chirin started for the sounds of fighting in the distance.  
Mother Nature summoned a raft of vines on which everyone climbed. Eve was lowered to the raft and strong vine was wrapped around Chirin like a harness so as to pull the raft faster.

Elsie and Morticia were in the heat of battle, Elsie using her claws and waves and blasts of shadow, Morticia striking at her with a pair of knives and a whip of green essence that cracked in the air when pulled back.

As the battle ensued it became clear that Morticia was at a disadvantage.  
Else was throwing enormous amounts of shadow in the form of sharp bladed waves and powerful blasts that shook the surrounding area.  
Morticia was barely able to strike back, having to constantly deflect and block her attacks.

A dozen necromorphs leaped out from crevices around, the guardians thought they would have to intervene, but Elsie wiped them all away with a single strike.  
Morticia was getting desperate. She began taking any cheap shot she could find, aiming at Elsie's face, neck and knees. But Elsie was able to maintain a strong defense while still attacking.  
Morticia enraged turned an launched a powerful wave of green at the weakened and battered guardians. A wall of shadow erupted in front of them, blocking the attack and protecting Elsie's friends.

Morticia gaped, a few hours ago the girl was next to death but now she was more powerful than herself, being able to defend herself and her allies while continuously launching attacks. Morticia paused her advance, the chaos and hatred welling up inside her like a bomb ready to burst. The air around began shimmering with a hazy blue mist.  
Elsie realized that the Miasma was losing it's hold, the turmoil was drawing it out and making it more desperate.  
The shimmering energy around the death spirit erupted with the force of a large explosion. The shadow wall protecting the guardians shattered and they were knocked back a ways.  
Elsie managed to stay on her feet but was blown back a few yards.

Morticia stood burning in a blue flame that was consuming her body. She charged. "KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU!" She screeched.  
The Miasma was driving her mad, killing her.

Elsie saw this as her only chance, or it would soon be to late. She conjured a shadow hand that gripped the charging woman's ankle, tripping her. As she fell two more hands grabbed her wrists. The hands were raised and turned into columns of shadows that held Morticia in place above the ground. Part of the blue flame reached down and attempted to grab her, but drew back as the crystal around her neck glowed.

"If your going to do something Tzar do it now." She muttered to herself. She waited, the Miasma attacking and withdrawing again and again, drawing ever slightly closer with each pass, and just when she thought nothing might happen a bright pillar of light erupted from the sun, striking Morticia.  
Morticia screamed and went rigid, the blue mist being pulled from her.

The entity floated above her, it's form giant and shapeless. It made a reach for the spirit, trying to regain it's host, but Elsie quickly lowered the now unconscious woman out of harms way.  
The light intensified and the Miasma shuddered, feeling the presence of the Attar. The Miasma made a sound, like a screech but so unnatural and unworldly Elsie feared she would go deaf from hearing it. The Miasma shot upwards and soon was out of sight, but not out of sound. The horrid screech still hung in the air even as it's emenator was gone, giving testimony to it's defiance of physical laws. The pillar of light faded and all was quiet.

The guardians picked themselves up and moved to the bit of land there was.  
Chirin went ans stood by his master and she petted him fondly.  
The group could only stare at the two figures now changed.

Finally Jack spoke. "Elsie?"

She turned and smiled at them. "It's finally over."

This stumped everyone. First their plan to stop Morticia goes all to hell, with Elsie, Chirin and Pitch disappearing. Then the first two returning in a beam of light, but older, kicking Morticia's ass when the rest of them combined couldn't do squat, trapping her in another pillar of light which pulled a blue mist from her that screamed an unholy sound before disappearing into the sky. Yes they were stumped to say the least.

Jack approached them, both curious and cautious. Elsie was now even taller and had abandoned her youthful grace for a more dignified elegance. But her eyes, they were the same lively vibrant green that he'd recognize anywhere, though that still didn't remove his shock.  
"Is that really you?"

Her smile widened. "Well who'd you expect frosty?"

"But your so..." Dignified, strong, regal, tenacious came to mind. "old."

Her smile faltered for a moment before she burst into laughter. "Well I'm still younger than you, old man winter."

At this point Jack began laughing. He turned to the others, who were watching intently. "It's really Elsie!"

The rest came over to examine her new form. She told them everything that had happened after she was cast out into the snow and cold. They were amazed by her story, Mother Nature smiled knowingly at the crystal around her neck.  
A pained groan suddenly drew their attention away. They looked to the no longer unconscious form of Morticia. She was struggling to get to her hands and knees, trying to get off the ground, sounds of pain echoing from her through out the process.  
The guardians were scared stiff, unsure if the battle royelle was about to continue.  
But, surprisingly though, Elsie went over to the fallen spirit. She kneeled and helped her with her ascent to her feet.  
She leaned heavily on Elsie and looked around with her golden eyes in confusion. Eventually her sights settled on the guardians.  
"North? Sandy? Guardians? Why are you all here? Whats going on?"

"You-you mean you don't remember anything?" North asked.

She shook her head. "The last thing I remember is sensing something strange in my swamp at night, I saw something moving like swamp gas but, it made a strange noise. It came towards me fast. That's it."

They all gaped.

"You don't remember anything you've done the past few weeks."

She shook her head. "What do you mean 'things I've done?"

"I think it would be easier to show you." Elsie said and began leading them all back to the entrance.

As they went Elsie explained everything about the Miasma and what it had done.

"The Miasma, it made you do things, very bad things."

Morticia stared in horror at the resign and biomass covered walls."My palace, my home. Did I do this?"

Elsie nodded solemnly.

Morticia bowed her head in shame. Two necromorphs stepped into view. They were unsure how to proceed now that their master had allied herself with the enemy.  
Morticia gasped. "And those...things?"

"Yes."

She shook her head in dismay. "This isn't right, none of this. The dead should remain dead." She raised he hand at the necromorphs. "Go now. Rest in peace." The necros fell into piles of flesh and bones, the green essence evaporated along with most of the flesh leaving only the bones with turned to dust.  
She then moved her hands to the walls. The biomass began dissolving into thick grey smoke which itself evaporated into thin air. As it cleared away it left behind smooth, glossy walls of amber, hardened from the grove of trees themselves over millions of years.  
Morticia headed deeper into her palace clearing away the biomass as she went.  
Elsie followed, the others did to eventually.

After clearing away most of the rest of the palace they entered the throne room. The walls, floor and ceiling were wiped clean, leaving polished, glistening amber held up with huge pillars of ancient petrified wood. The hanging orb vomiting out light melted away leaving the dazzling chandelier to hang with it's thousands of tiny candles lighted with wisps of blue flame. She looked remorsefully at the thrown of bones before waving a hand and the bones became dust, leaving a simple but elegant gilded chair. Which Morticia sat upon, tired, in pain and confused.  
"Please. Tell me everything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three grueling hours later, when each had told their story, Morticia had stood and bowed deeply before them.  
"I have done terrible things and committed heinous crimes. How can I ever make amends?"

No one had an answer. After hearing about the Miasma and what it had done, no one wanted to deal out a punishment. But the damage had still been done and the debt needed to be paid.  
Elsie stepped forward and placed a hand on her hunched shoulder.  
"How about you help in repairing the pole and Cupid's and Patrick's homes and we call it even." She turned to the others. "How does that sound to all of you?"  
They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

Morticia looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Elsie. For saving my life."

Elsie blushed and nodded. "Really it was the others who did just about everything. I just got lucky with being in the right place at the right time."

Mother Nature shook her head. "Not true. Elsie you have done us a great service, we all owe you our lives. The entire world owes you a debt. How may we ever repay you?"  
They all nodded, grinning in agreement with her and waiting to grant any request Elsie might have.

"Really, you don't have to do anything. I just-" She stopped something in the shadows catching her eye.

The others followed her gaze to see Pitch stepping out of a dark corner and looking around absolutely bewildered.

"Well nice of you to join us Pitch." Bunny teased. "While you were gone we decided to rap things up here." He smiled cockily.

North gave him a good flick to the ears. "Quit it Bunny. Pitch good to see you."

Pitch was becoming even more confused by the second.

"It was Elsie who put things right and Morticia is back to herself."

Pitch looked to them, Morticia was looking better, no longer full of hate and malice and Elsie was... older.  
"How?" Was the only complete word she could form.

"The Miasma." She said.

"Here?" He looked around worriedly.

"It's gone now. But yes. When the Attar was weakened by the great war and the constant unbalance the Miasma came to Earth and possessed Morticia."

"But Elsie exercised it and destroyed it for good!" Jack cheered enthusiastically.

"No." Elsie said gravely. "The Miasma can't be destroyed and eventually it will return."

Their faces fell.

"That doesn't mean it will beat us next time. All we can do is keep balance and love and we'll be ready for it."

That did lift their spirits, but it still didn't answer everything for Pitch.  
"But how are-how did you-"

"It's a long story." She smiled. "I'll tell you as we head back to the pole."

A new larger sleigh was forged that could hold everyone didn't need to be frozen for Elsie to hold it's shape and the reindeer were called back.

North's workshop wasn't nearly as bad as everyone thought it would be. The storm had been more of a blessing then anything. The harsh winds and piles of snow had put out all the fires. The remaining necromorphs were put to rest and all the ice and snow was cleared out. The yetis and elves were brought back and reconstruction began. With everyone's help it only took a weak.

As everyone headed to Patrick's place, Elsie told them she and Chirin needed to make a quick stop. Pitch took her through the shadows since she hadn't learned the ability herself. They appeared just in front of her house.  
She and Chirin thought it best not to make a scene so they went around to the back. The back door light was on, they still had hope she would come home.

She knocked lightly on the back door, then again louder. She heard the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs and rushing to the door. The back door was thrown open inwards and in the doorway stood her mother clad in a nightgown and her father in his robe.  
Tears flooded Elsie's eyes, she'd missed them so much. "Mom. Dad."

Her mother gasped and covered her mouth. Her father rubbed his eyes as if he thought this were a dream.  
"Elsie?" Her mother spoke shakily, as if uttering the word would suddenly make her vanish into thin air.

She nodded, tears spilling over. Chirin stood next to her and snorted, destroying any doubt left over.

Her mother ran forward and wrapped Elsie in a desperate hug that was soon tightened by her father's arms. They cried together for a good five minutes before her parents drew back.  
"Where have you been! Whats has happened to you!" Her mother cried.

Elsie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to put either of you through any of this. I-I-" How could she tell them? About Santa, Jack Frost, Pitch, Morticia and the other guardians and what they did?  
"I'd be easier to show you." She stepped back, raised her hand and summoned a shadow in the form of a wolf.

Her father gasped and her mother covered her mouth with her hands.

Elsie looked at the ground in shame. "I couldn't tell you, my powers never really disappeared. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Oh Elsie." Her mother took her hands. "We could never be disappointed in you."

"Your our daughter and we love you no matter what." Her father added.

"The important thing is your home now." Her mother smiled.

Elsie looked at the ground again.

"Your not staying are you." Her father said more of a statement than a question.

She shook her head.

Her mother gripped her hands tighter. "Why not, it doesn't matter if you have powers, or how you look now. You belong here with us."

"Marry." Charlie said gently taking a hold of his wife's shoulders.

"I've had a bit of an adventure, as you can see and I've found out somethings about myself and about the world. But no matter where I go you'll always be my mother and father."

Her mother was in tears again but nodded.  
They all hugged one last, long time before her parents let go and Elsie climbed onto Chirin.

They stared one last time before Chirin reared and then galloped out of the yard, clearing the fence in one leap and heading towards the mountains where they disappeared into the darkness. A moment of silence was followed by a consonance howl of a wolf that resounded a melodious tune that spoke, not of sadness, but of new life and new beginnings. And as they listened to the sound Charlie and Marry traded looks and both knew their daughter would be just fine.


	16. Epilogue

**PLEASE READ!**  
Again this is not necessary for the story's plot, but if you were hoping for a romantic ending here it is enjoy!

Epilogue  
(3 years later)

Elsie and Chirin stepped into the foyer of North's workshop. She had since mastered the ability of shadow travel and she and Chirin had made it here within a few hours from her castle.  
Immediately they were greeted by the smell of gingerbread and pine trees and a very small elf who ran up and wrapped his arms around Elsie's boot in an elf sized hug.  
"Hello Jingle, It's wonderful to see you again."  
The elf nodded with a wide smile ringing the bell on his hat.  
"Are you to be our guide today?"  
Again the elf nodded gleefully.  
"Then show us the way good sir."  
Jingle led the way down the hall, past the kitchens and into the sitting room decorated for the party. They were celebrating the anniversary of the Miasma's defeat.  
Just about everyone was already there. Jack and Tooth, who were now openly a couple, greeted her.  
Bunny hopped over and offered her a candy cane, then started on Chirin who'd snorted at him. The two began playfully threatening the each other.  
Elsie rolled her eyes.  
North waved her over to the group. Sandy, Eve, Cupid, Patrick, Smith and his family and Mother Nature were there.  
Sandy handed her a cup of hot chocolate, which she thanked him for. Now they just waited for Morticia herself.

Elsie spotted something in her peripheral vision. Pitch leaning against a shadowed wall holding an open book, which he'd borrowed from the library, though he wasn't reading at the moment. She waved a greeting to him and he returned the gesture with a nod then returned to his novel. He still preferred staying in the shadows, still unused to the warm welcome he received from everyone now. But they always engaged easily. They often met, she'd been following the night as she explored the world. After that she returned to the mountains of her hometown and erected a castle of shadow. It could be seen by mortals, but only at a certain shade of twilight. Already legends had begun, that the towns people liked to believe were old, about the castle and the twilight princess. Some were even luck enough to catch a glimpse of her or her shadow wolves before they disappeared in the last rays of the setting sun.  
Elsie's thoughts were interrupted as Morticia finally entered.  
"Sorry I'm late everyone." She blushed.  
North shook his head. "No problem at all. Now lets start the celebration." He led the way to a table set high with delicious smelling food and sweets.  
Elsie sat between Jack and Pitch and across from Morticia, Nature and North.  
"Dig in everybody." The bearded guardian called.  
They stacked their plates. A little train ran over the surface of the table carrying beverages and sauces. She poured herself a glass of pomegranate juice and briefly wondered where North had acquired such a tropical fruit.

After dinner had been eaten Jack started a snowball fight which, with the help of a little magic, everybody was involved in. Elsie even managed to get Pitch in the chest as he emerged from a shadow, trying to constantly dodge.  
He smirked wickedly at her before disappearing.  
She tried keeping he guard up, but didn't expect someone right behind to pick her up and dunk her into a snow bank.  
She sputtered and wiped snow from her face, looked and saw Pitch laughing as he disappeared again.  
As the fight simmered down, a stray snowball hit a record player on the cabinet against the wall and knocked it on. An energetic tune began playing.  
North Turned to Eve. "Let's dance, the music is good and the night is young." She took his hand and followed.  
Elsie thought it was quite ironic, Santa Claus and the spirit of Halloween dancing together. They were soon joined by Jack and Tooth, Smith and Pocahontas and even Sandy and Morticia. Bunny hoped over and asked her to dance, she politely declined, but he insisted and playfully pulled her to the dance floor. She did have to admit she enjoyed dancing.  
As the song ended, she went to stand by Chirin. She spotted Pitch back in the corner, both made their way over to him.  
He looked up from his book.  
"The Shadow Out of Time? I didn't know you like H.P. Lovecraft."  
He nodded. "I find his work bracing, I'm also quite proud of inspiring a few of his works."  
"Really?" She asked intrigued. Chirin head butted her back, telling her to get on with it. She scowled at him before turning back to Pitch. "Dance with me?"  
He looked surprise for a moment before nodding and followed her to the dance floor.  
He took one of her hands in his and wrapped his other around her waist, she put her other hand on his shoulder. The dance was slow and balletic.  
Pitch couldn't help but marvel at this woman. She was amazingly powerful, she had mastered her full powers in months when it would have taken others years. She held a strength that was like no other but was modest and a gentle, kind heart. Though that wouldn't stop her from tearing into an enemy like a pack of angry wolves. As a warrior she was a champion. As a woman she was gemstone. Tall and elegant, dark but vibrant. She produced an air of nobility that was matched only by her allure. Her dress was a long beautiful gown, of void colored shadow dotted with specks of light to look light the milky way galaxy on a clear summer night, that clung to her curves and was rather low cut. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by her voice.  
"Did I ever thank you for pulling me through the portal to Tooth's palace, that day at North's shop?"  
He nodded, remembering the day clearly.  
She blushed and glanced away for a second. "I was so foolish that day. In fact I seemed to have a knack for foolish decisions." She paused. "I'm still not completely sure, but I think I might've made another foolish decision."  
"And what might that be?"  
She stared into his eyes. "I think I've fallen in love."  
He stopped. "With who?" He had to know.  
She lightly scoffed. "Can't you guess?"  
He thought for a moment. It wouldn't be Jack, he was with Tooth and she encouraged them as a couple. Then it hit him. Bunnymund. Why hadn't he seen it before, he saw the way Bunny looked at her, he just thought she didn't feel the same way.  
Pitch let go. "Well I hope you and the rabbit will be very happy together." He said sourly and tried to walk away.  
But she refused to release her grip on him. "It's not Bunny."  
He stared, if not Bunny then who? "Cupid, Patrick?" She shook her head.  
Then who? Smith of course not. Sandy and North didn't seem her type. "Morticia?"  
She gaped, then again another head shake.  
"Then who?"  
She looked at him as if she couldn't believe him, before leaning forward. Her lips pressed against his in a tender but loving kiss. She leaned back and said, "Do you need another hint?"  
He stared in shock for a long moment, before dipping her and pressing his lips to her's in a firey, passionate kiss. After a moment he righted them both.  
She blushed deeply as the others giggled, knowing it was only a matter of time before they got together. The rest of the party past uneventful, though after Pitch and Elsie went for a walk through the dark moonless night.

(1 Year Later)  
Elsie awoke with a yawn as the light from the setting sun filtered in through the flowing curtains of the opened balcony door. She felt a strong arm around her waist and rolled to look at the man lying next to her, he was still sleeping peacefully, his face calm and at ease. She gently untangled herself from him and sat up. She reached down to the floor and pulled a length of shadow, formed it into a night gown and clothed herself. She went out to the balcony and breathed in a breathe of fresh mountain air and looked beyond the rolling hills to the peaceful town nestled just beyond.  
A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt a head rest on her shoulder. She turned to see Pitch smiling and leaning against her.  
"Up so early? The sun isn't even down yet. Come back to bed." He craned his head to take in the breath of her neck.  
She giggled and turned to kiss his face. "I wanted to see the town in the twilight."  
He looked down at the small settlement. "It is beautiful isn't it."  
They heard the resounding sound of a wolf's howl.  
"They seam restless."  
"They always are at dusk." She raised a hand and sensed the outer door to the den fall. They watched as her wolves raced out into the mountains, calling and howling the whole way.

(Later)  
As Elsie was getting ready for the long night she suddenly felt her stomach begin somersaulting. She ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied her already empty stomach. She rinsed her mouth and caught her breathe.  
This had been happening every morning for the past three months. She couldn't figure it out. She doubted she was sick, did spirits even get sick she wondered? The strange thing was she always felt better after a bout of heaving, so at first she hadn't thought nothing of it but now she was starting to wonder if it was something mor-. She froze. Did that just happen? She could swear she just felt something move in her lower abdomen. Maybe she just imagined it. It could have been her nerves acting up. Maybe it-. There it was again, like a push or a kick.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, could she be? She hadn't gotten her woman's blood since becoming a spirit, so she couldn't tell that way. Her abdomen did look slightly descended even though her stomach was empty. Another kick.  
"Pitch!" She called more panicked than she intended.  
He raced in worried. "What? Whats wrong?"  
She was silent for a second. "Can spirits get pregnant?"  
His face turned from worried to shocked.

Mother Nature had been called and she examined Elsie thoroughly. After she was done she smiled and said, "Congratulations." She explained that since her powers were developed and grew when she was a mortal she still possessed a few mortal aspects.

They decided to break the news at the anniversary party, though they chose to keep the gender a surprise. Everyone was excited.  
Six months later their daughter Cinder was born. All the guardians came to see the newborn. She was an Easter baby so Bunny was especially excited. They were finally permitted in when she had finally woken up, and instantly they all adored her. She had her mother's thick wavy hair and her father's natural dark color. Her eyes were a beautiful mix of her parent's and were her namesake, they glittered with a green, yellow mix.  
The guardians attempted not to crowd as each tried to see baby Cinder. North held up a beautifully made mobile for her to see. She smiled a toothless smile and reached out to touch it. Jack made a few snowflakes swirl around, making Cinder giggle with glee. Sandy made dream sand animals dance around the room. bunny brought along armfuls of brightly colored eggs, extra large and filled toys and goodies he and North had made earlier. Tooth brought along a basket of dental care products for when she got a bit older and promised to check in from time to time. The rest of the day congratulating Elsie and Pitch, and taking turns holding and playing with Cinder.

Later after everyone had gone, the two spirits stand on the balcony perfectly content. Cinder was fast asleep in her cradle of shadow where Elsie could sense her. Pitch had spent the remainder of the day preening over his daughter and his beautiful wife. Now they stood hand in hand looking over their kingdom of beautiful darkness. For the first time, in a long time, things were good.


End file.
